Don't Bite the Hand that Feeds You
by Doc Reid
Summary: Matt is out of town and leaves Festus in charge as a wild gang rolls into town to have their way.
1. Chapter 1

Matt Dillon stood up from his desk while he continued to review his assignment. A frown furrowed his brow as he realized that he'd be on the road for over a week to pick up prisoner Jason Barker and deliver him to Hayes, "Huh," Matt grunted, "I don't know why I'm the one to go after him," he said to himself.

Festus Haggen entered the jail house through the back door. He held a small pile of logs and twigs in his right arm and hummed as he did whilst he went about his chores.

Matt looked up at his deputy, "I thought you were going to bring wood in earlier," he said.

Festus didn't reply right away but instead set the wood down in the bin. He slowly looked over to Matt who was staring at him. A sheepish look washed over Festus' face and he fussed some.

"You were feeding those cats again, weren't you?" Matt asked.

"Wall..." Festus stalled.

"Festus, I've told you before that they are ferial and can live just as well without you! We don't need any pets in the jail house. Especially wild ones," Matt said.

Festus looked down at his toe as he poked at a stick, "I know that Matthew. It's just that they look so hungry and all," he said slowly looking up at his boss.

"Then send them over to Hank's livery stable. They'll get good and fat on the mice that live in there," Matt snorted.

Festus didn't have a come back; all he could do was to nod as if he was actually going to follow through with what Matt told him. Matt pursed his lips as he knew full well Festus wasn't going to do what he said about the cats.

The marshal walked back to his desk, "Look, Festus, I have to leave for a few days and I need your full attention on what's going on in Dodge. I can't have you worry about some stray cats!" he stated.

"Matthew, you know full well that I will watch out fer things around here!" Festus defended himself.

"Why is it that I want to say that I've heard that before?" Matt asked.

Festus stared at his boss, "Matthew, that's not fair! You know I'd do anything to protect Dodge!" he huffed.

Matt slowly smiled, "Yes, Festus, I do," he said walking over to the gun rack and unlocking the chain to select a gun.

"Goin' somewhere?" Festus asked.

Matt nodded, "I'll be gone for a few days. I'm to pick up a prisoner and see that he gets to Hayes," Matt said as he checked the rifle and re-locked the chain. "That means you are in charge," he said lifting his eyes to the hill man.

"Sure thang, Matthew!" Festus nodded. "You won't have a worry at all!" he smiled.

Matt looked over his shoulder to the hill man, "I've heard that a time or two, as well," he said with a hint of humour.

"Pshaw," Festus sputtered and swatted his hand in the air toward Matt. "You've been talking to Doc too much, that's what you've been doing," he said as he then set out to clean out the little wood stove.

Matt shook his head, "Just make sure I have a town to come home to," Matt said as he scooped up his equipment and headed to the door.

Festus looked up, "When did you say you'd be back?" he asked as his right eye scrunched up in question.

"I'd say by Friday," Matt stated and pulled the wooden door open.

"Friday," Festus repeated. "Can't see what could go wrong between now and Friday," he muttered to himself as he poked around inside the wood stove to loosen the ash and creosote build up. "Why Matthew listens to that old quackiedy quack all the time is beyond me," he continued to mutter.

Matt tossed his saddle over the back of Buck, just as Doc pulled his buggy into the livery stable. Doc tied the reins around the metal bar across the front of the foot rest and then stepped down. The old physician picked up his black medical bag and with a brush of his moustache he sauntered over to Matt. "Looks like you are heading out on an expedition," he quipped.

Matt looked over to Doc, "You might say that," he said pulling the cinch billet and setting the buckle.

Doc looked the horse over, "How long you gone for?" he asked in gruff way.

"About a week, Doc," Matt said as he then pushed the rifle into the boot.

Doc twisted his mouth in thought, "I assume that you left Festus in charge," he looked Matt in the eyes.

Matt nodded, "He knows what to do, Doc. Just go easy on him," Matt added.

Doc snorted with a slight laugh as he again drew his hand across his moustache, "Seems every time you go away and leave him in charge, all hell breaks loose around here!" he ticked his head.

Matt's arms dropped to his side, "Well just make sure it doesn't this time!" he said looking for some compassion from this friend.

Doc looked up from under his black felt hat, "That's a pretty tall order, marshal!" he snickered as he walked to the liver stable door.

"Doc!" Matt called out. "I mean it!"

Doc chuckled again, "Kitty and I will see what we can do to keep Festus out of trouble," he winked. Matt sighed, "Thanks. I think," he said as he pulled himself up onto his horse and left the stable.

Matt watched Doc walk up the street while other people were busy about their daily business. His eyes then shifted to the jail house where he heard the clatter of pipes from the wood stove, "I sure hope I have something to come back to," he said as he nudged Buck forward and rode out of town.

Doc pushed through the doors of the Long Branch Saloon, and although Kitty wasn't open for business, she had the coffee hot and always ready, "Oh, hi, Doc," she smiled as she watched her beloved friend cross the floor toward the table she was sitting at. "You look like you are about to burst!" she said noting the look on Doc's face.

Doc nodded as he sat down, "You are just about right," he declared poking his index finger down onto the green felt-covered table.

"Oh?" Kitty inquired.

"Matt's heading off on business," Doc stated.

"I know," Kitty said.

"And he's left Festus in charge!" Doc exclaimed.

Kitty tried not to laugh, "Doc. Festus is capable of looking after things," she swatted Doc's arm playfully.

Doc looked up, "You know full well that if Festus is in charge, something is going to happen!" he stated.

Kitty looked at Doc, "Maybe this will be different," she said in a flat voice, knowing Doc was right but the look on Doc's face showed the truth. "Sam. Two whiskeys," she called across the room. "This might be a long week," Kitty sighed.


	2. Chapter 2

Festus finished putting the pipes of the stove back together after he had finished cleaning them - his hands were black with soot, "I suppose I orta clean up before get them cats over to the stable like Matthew said," he muttered to himself as he sloshed his hands around in a bucket of water. The soot was deeply worked into every nook and cranny and the odd cut.

After a few minutes, Festus grabbed a rag from near the wood box and wiped his hands dry, "Hum," he said looking down at his weathered hands, "Yad hardly know that I washed them!" he said with his eyebrows reaching up to his hat band. He shrugged and placed the rag back down where he pulled it from.

The hill man hummed as he walked to the back door of the jail house, and as he suspected the two cats hadn't left and were looking for more food. Festus crouched down and one cat came to him brushing against his knee. The other cat was a little more standoffish and didn't like to be fussed with. "Come on you two," he said picking the one cat up before he reached out for the other.

The cat lunged at Festus' out stretched hand and bit down. "Ouch!" He bellowed dropping the cat he had in his arms. Both animals darted off as Festus danced around holing his right hand, "You little scallywag!" he barked at the fleeting felines. Festus looked down at his hand, "Wall, it don't look as bad as it feels!" he said shaking his hand to try and clear the sting. "Fer that, you can go and live off the mice!" he shouted as he walked back into the jail house and slammed the wooden door.

The deputy continued to mutter as he picked up the bucket of dirty water and walked back to the jail house to fling the water into the alley. Once he did that, he trudged around the building to the rain barrel and refilled the bucket.

Still bickering to himself, he went back inside the wash his hands again. The fangs had drawn blood but that didn't seem to bother him so much as the trust he had with the cats was not breached. "Matthew was right," he muttered as he re-washed his hands, doing a slightly better job of it this time.

Before he knew it, it was lunch time and his stomach reminded the hill man of it, "I wonder if Miss Kitty has some sandwiches," he said looking at his more respectably clean hands. He could hardly see where the cat had bit him and he basically forgot about the whole even now that he had food on his mind.

Doc Adams was talking to Wilbur Jonas when Jonas pointed down the street, "He looks like a man with a mission," Jonas stated. "I hope everything is all right," he looked at the doctor.

Doc pulled his watch from his pocket, "I will be in about a half an hour," he said looking up to the store owner. Jonas noted the time and smiled, "I best get back to work, Doc," he chuckled and turned back into his store.

Doc remained on the boardwalk and watched as Festus strolled by. Doc pursed his lips and decided that he was going to follow the deputy to see how he was going to oil his way around Kitty for some free sandwiches. Doc drew his left hand across his moustache and stepped down and crossed the alley. He stopped and watched as Festus opened the swing doors with a flare. Doc ticked his head and continued to follow the hill man into the saloon.

Festus was at the long dark wooden bar by the time Doc entered the establishment. Without a word he stepped down and strolled across the floor and nested in next to the deputy who was waxing a tale of woe with Kitty. Kitty stood behind the bar with her elbow on the top of the bar and her chin rested on the knuckles of her right hand, "It seems to me, Festus," she stated, "Matt always leaves you more work than you can handle while he's gone," she said playing into him.

"That's jist what I've been atalkin' about!" Festus stated as he jabbed his finger onto the bar.

"Maybe you otto have a word with him when he's back. I'd be very concerned with all your duties that maybe the citizens of Dodge might not get the level of protection and law that they expect," Kitty said with a quick wink to Doc why Festus was looking down the bar at the tray of sandwiches. He licked his lips.

"Oh, for heaven's sakes, Kitty!" Doc piped up. "You know he's in here looking for a free lunch. Literary," Doc stated.

Festus quickly looked over his shoulder, "You get freebies too, Doc. You can't deny that!" he scrunched up his right eye at the doctor. Doc frowned and in his defence he swiped his hand across his moustache.

Kitty smiled, "Festus. Help yourself," she winked at the hill man.

Doc shook his head, "You give in to him all the time," he looked up at the redheaded saloon owner.

"Yeah, I do. I guess I have a fondness for my friends," she said as a tiny little dig. Doc's eyes narrowed at the comment, before a slight twinkle could be seen. He knew Kitty got him with a good one. Slowly as smile curled under the doctor's silver moustache, "Okay, you got me," he murmured.

"Would you like a sandwich too," Kitty asked Doc.

"Well, after that, how could I not!" Doc jokingly huffed and walked down the length of the bar and began to assemble a sandwich. Kitty followed the doctor along the back side of the bar until they both reached the platter at the end.

Festus was already making his second sandwich when Kitty noticed his hands, "Festus, what have you been doing?"

Festus looked up from the tray, "Making a sandwich," he said with a slightly puzzled look on his face. "You said I could!"

"I know I said you could, but your hands are filthy!" Kitty quipped.

"Oh no they ain't! I washed them twice before came over here," Festus said in self defence.

"Well they sure look dirty!" Kitty stated.

"Wall I was cleaning the stove pipes in the jail house," he smirked. "You know how that gets into everything," he said with a wink and continued on with his sandwich. Doc and Kitty exchanged looks, "Well, maybe you could clean Kitty's stove pipes and pay off that sandwich!" Doc snapped at the hill man.

Festus stopped eating for a moment, "How am I suppose to do all the deputing around Dodge if I'm cleaning everyone's stove pipes?" he shot back with an earnest look on his face.

Doc glared at the hill man, "About the same way you do when you are eating everything in sight!" Doc huffed while pointing at the tray of sandwich fixings. Kitty fought to hide her smile.

"Go on and make yer fun. If something happens around here, you'll be the first to come running to me," Festus grumbled.

"Don't listen to Doc," Kitty smiled. "You know he's just trying to get you riled up," she said with a slight look at Doc who tried to look innocent.

Festus fussed for a few more minutes, "Thanks for the sandwiches, Miss Kitty. I guess I'd better get to my deputing," he said placing the half-eaten sandwich on the edge of the platter. Kitty was going to call him back but she looked at Doc who was now trying to avoid eye contact, "You are incorrigible," she huffed. Doc twisted his mouth and frowned as he was now in Kitty's dog house.


	3. Chapter 3

Luke Fleming, Morgan Thompson, Brad Warner, Thomas Holt and Billy Williams sat at their campfire several miles outside of Dodge. Neither man spoke much as they were tired of their last stay in Grand Bend. Somehow they managed to get away with a lot of money and no one on their trial as no one caught onto their ruse during card games and other transactions.

Fleming scratched his stubbled cheek with the backside of his hunting knife as he stopped from cutting a piece of beef jerky, "You know, I surely could use a bath and a woman," he said to know one in particular. "Not to mention a good meal," he stated. Despite his unkept appearance, Fleming wore expansive clothes, as they helped with the scheme.

Morgan Thompson looked up from poking at the fire, "Me too," he said in a flat baritone voice.

Fleming looked down at Thompson, "That and a good bottle of booze," he smiled. He looked down at his suit, "And maybe a new suit," he smiled.

"Now you're talking," Holt smiled and slowly stood up next to Thompson. "I can taste the whiskey now," he closed his eyes and smiled.

Brad Warner laughed, "Well, hell, why don't we just ride a few miles into Dodge?" he pointed toward the road. "It's not like they are going to know us," he stated from where he sat leaning back against his saddle and whittling a stick. "No one caught onto us in Grand Bend. Why should they in Dodge? After all they're just a bunch of washed up farmers trying to make a town for themselves."

Billy Williams nodded, "I like that idea," he smiled sheepishly and sprang to his feet.

"Dodge is a little more than a bunch of washed up farmers looking to make a town. It's the gateway to the west," Fleming corrected Warner as he adjusted his vest and brushed off some of the dust from his dark grey suit. "Further more, trying to keep you out of trouble is the toughest part of it," he said to Williams. "All that fancy talk I had to do last time," he said shaking his head slightly.

"That's 'cause I was drunk and Holt let me get that way!" Williams said in defence.

"You got yourself drunk," Holt stated. "I had nothing to do with it," he said with his eyes slowly lifting to Fleming. It was still clear to Fleming that Holt and he had a long history of distrust between each other, and yet they needed each other's skills. Holt too was a snappy dresser and slowly stood from the fire. He walked to his horse and picked up his saddle and without a word, tossed the saddle over the animal and began to get ready to ride.

The other men were quick to follow, but not Fleming. He calculated is time and he took it, as he slowly rubbed out the fire with his right boot. His eyes narrow at Thomas Holt as he felt that the gunman was trying his authority and he wasn't going to give in, "Let's make it to Dodge tonight. I want a soft bed and a good bath before a soft woman," Fleming finally barked and watched the rest of the men get to their feet and saddle their horses.

Holt slowly looked over to Fleming and then spurred his horse to a slow trot along the trail.

Fleming finished with his saddle and climbed up onto his horse and left the others behind as he caught up to Holt, "I don't know what you are up too, but if you want to life to a ripe old age, you better start doing things my way," Fleming took Holt by the shoulder.

Holt pulled free, "You couldn't organize yourself out of a wet sack with both ends open, and that why Wayne was killed and you left me to look after Billy. He shouldn't be following us and you know it!" Holt said sternly.

"Wayne's death wasn't my fault. I didn't tell him to hook up with that woman," Fleming said as he glared at Holt.

"Maybe not, but you did introduce them to one another," Holt stated. "You could have at least told him that she was the sheriff's woman," he sneered.

"It wouldn't have done any good," Fleming said. "He never listened to me either," he said shifting his eyes over to Holt. Holt laughed, "Good try Luke." he said and spurred his horse again.

Fleming pulled his horse to a stop and looked over his shoulder. Slowly the other men were coming up behind him, "Get a move on it!" he shouted and spurred his own horse, "I want that first drink," he said and they all rode toward Dodge.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The sun was slowly setting and the shadows were long across the street. Summer was soon to be in Dodge. However, the cool north wind reminded everyone that it was still late winter, according to the farmers and the Native people. Just a few more weeks and the migrating birds would be back and fields would get their first ploughing to turn over the raiments left from the fall.

Festus strutted up the street and checked through windows and doors to see how things were going in town and he was satisfied that everyone seemed to be behaving themselves. He knew however as the night grew older things would pick up. The deputy decided to pay a visit to Newly O'Brien and his gunsmith shop. Festus took a quick peek through the little window and saw O'Brien working on a gun. The hill man smiled and stepped to the door and pushed it open.

Newly looked up, "Festus?" he asked.

"How's business?" Festus asked as he leaned down on the counter and watched Newly as he worked on a rifle.

Newly continued to work for a few minutes more before he set his tools down, "What is it Festus?"

Festus looked up at Newly with surprise, "Why would you ask that?" he said. "You are beginning to hang around Doc too much," Festus frowned.

Newly smiled slightly, "Well, I don't usually see you unless you want something," he said.

Festus fussed with a tool on the workbench, "Na, I jist came to see what you were doing," he said.

Newly placed the rifle down onto the work surface, "Are you sure?"

Festus fussed a little more, "Mostly," he said.

Newly rolled his eyes, "Festus. What do you want?"

Festus looked up at the young man behind the counter, "With Matthew gone fer the week, I was wondering, ifin you wouldn't mind wearing your badge for the week," he smiled slightly.

"That's it?" Newly question with a half laugh. Festus nodded. "Gee, for a moment I thought you were going to ask me to take over your job!" Newly chuckled and went back to work.

"So are you?" Festus asked as he wasn't fully satisfied with Newly's answer.

Newly looked up, "Yes, Festus. I'll put my badge on as soon as I'm done with this gun," he as he watched a smile spread across the weathered face of the deputy. "Thanks, Newly!" Festus said and patted the counter before he left Newly's shop. Newly just shook his head and smiled. O'Brien then went back to work on the rifle.


	4. Chapter 4

Festus made his way up the one side of Front Street before crossing to the other. He was content with the way things were going on in Dodge, but he still was hurt by what the doctor said about his deputing. He tried to shrug off the comments and continued on with his business, and so far it was more like a lack of business – there wasn't much going on in Dodge, even is he looked for it in all the seedy places. He at least found repose in the fact Newly O'Brien said that he would help him while Matt was out of town.

As Festus made his way down the street, he flexed his right hand and noticed that the cat bite he received was now annoying him slightly. He looked at his hand and couldn't see why it was bothering him, so he shrugged it off and continued on with is rounds.

Things were relatively quiet in Dodge, which gave the deputy fewer things to do. Festus reached the door of the jail house and looked back up the street and shrugged before he turned to the door and opened it to step though, just as one of the stray cats darted through his legs.

"You git out of here you," he said shooing the cats toward the door. "Git right across the street where you belong at!" he gently moved his boot toward the animal that bounced to the door and out onto the street. "Until you tell yer friend to mind his manners, you ain't welcomed here," he said getting ready to shut the door behind the feline that darted across the street in front of the rides coming up Front Street.

Festus paused and watched the riders - they were no one he'd seen before, and although the man dress in fancy dress, they seemed like regular folks looking for a place to say over night or perhaps longer. Maybe, Festus thought, they were important folks, the kind Matt would greet.

Festus quickly moved to Matt's desk and gathered what papers he could, "Blame! The only one that would make any sense of this is Doc," he said as he decided to have Doc read over the material to see if in fact Matt had forgotten to greet someone of importance. The deputy stuffed the pages into his vest and quickly strutted across the street once the group of men had passed.

"I sure hope Matthew hasn't forgotten about anythang important," Festus fretted as he quickly made his way over to the doctor's office, while continuing to hold the wad of paper into his vest.

The hill man briskly walked up the boardwalk, which garnered interest from several of Fleming's men. They began to nudge each other, "He's a deputy," Morgan Thompson whispered to Luke Fleming.

Fleming's eyes shifted to take a quick look, "Just go on about your business," he said in a hushed voice as he kept his eye on the man walking along side them until he stopped briefly and looked at the horsemen. Festus gasped and turned up towards Doc's office.

"Let's find a place for the night," Fleming urged as he motioned to hurry his men up a little faster.

Festus practicably burst through the doctor's office door and stumbled into the room. Doc was at his desk and just about leapt out of his chair, "Festus! What in thunder are you going?" Doc barked.

Festus regained his composure, "Doc! I need you to read through these!" he said pulling the wad of paper out from under his vest and plopped them down onto Doc's desk.

"These what?" Doc looked at the papers and then up to Festus.

Festus frowned, "These papers, of course!" he pointed.

Doc's eyes narrowed, "Why?" he questioned.

"Doc, could you jist do it!" Festus asked again.

Doc pursed his lips, "I can, but I don't know what I'm looking for!" he huffed.

"Doc. Some feller came riding into town jist now and he looked like he had some guards with him," Festus stated. "I would like to know if Matthew had forgot to meat someone rich er something," he stated.

Doc looked at Festus, "You think that this fellow that just came into Dodge might be of importance?" Doc asked to clarify what Festus was trying to say. The hill man nodded. Doc frowned and slowly sat down at his desk and pulled his spectacles from the metal case he kept in his vest pocket.

Doc picked up the first piece of paper and tugged gently on is to try and get the creases out of it that Festus had made by stuffing it into his vest, "Why don't you learn to read?" he asked Festus before he turned his attention to the letter.

"Why don't you jist read the message and let me worry about the other," Festus countered, only to get a cold look from Doc. Festus equalled the looked.

Doc shook his head and read through the first letter, and the second and third before he stopped and looked up at Festus.

"What? Did you find something?" Festus asked.

"No," Doc said. "If Matt finds out about this, he'll have both our heads," he stated.

"Wall jist skip over the stuff that ain't important right now," Festus brushed his left hand toward Doc to make him continue one with the letters.

Doc drew a deep breath and turned his attention back to the pile of letters. So far there was no mention of anyone of importance coming to Dodge. Festus fussed with the wood stove and wandered around the doctor's office while Doc read through one letter after another. With a deep sigh, Doc placed the last page onto the pile and sighed.

Festus turned on his heels, "Did you find anythang, Doc?"

Doc said not a word as he slowly stood.

"Doc?"

Doc et his lips and then ran his right hand across his moustache. He narrowed his eyes and walked toward Festus and trust his hands deeply into his trouser pockets, "The only thing I found out is that there are quite a number of things Matt has to do when he gets back," he said.

"But..." Festus began.

"But NOT one of then was to greet a man who maybe of some greatness, as you see it!" Doc barked.

Festus stood with his mouth hanging open, "But, Doc. This feller had several gun men with him..."

"If I were you, I'd be getting a guard myself!" Doc barked again. "I've wasted and hour reading through Matt's letters about things I shouldn't even know about just because you saw a man ride into town with what you think are guards!" Doc was almost red in the face from chewing Festus out.

Festus looked down at the floor, "I'm gist trying to do a good job," he sighed and walked to Doc's desk, picking up the letters. "Thank you fer yer help," he said and turned to the door and quietly left the doctor's office.

Doc was still upset with the hill man and again ran his right hand across his moustache, "I just wish he'd learn to read," he sighed. However, there was something in the back of Doc's mind that was now bothering him, who were these men the deputy talked about?


	5. Chapter 5

Luke Fleming dusted his suit off once he reached the boardwalk outside of the Dodge House. The sign in the window indicated that there were still rooms for the night, "Looks like we lucked out, boys," Fleming smiled. "Dodge looks like a nice place to stay for a while," he chuckled.

Billy Williams hopped down from his horse, "Can I have my own room?" he asked while tugging gently on Fleming sleeve.

Fleming shook his head no, "You and Brad will share a room," he smiled weakly at the young man.

"Oh, darn," Billy sputtered. "I ain't never stayed in a hotel before," he fussed.

"You'll still be in the hotel, just not alone," Fleming stated.

Billy looked up, "Oh, yeah! I forgot!" he smiled. Fleming placed his hand on the young man's shoulder. "You just do what Brad tells you, alright?" Billy nodded. Luke Fleming smiled and motioned to his men to get into the hotel.

Doc Adams watched the men enter the Dodge House from the boardwalk just outside the general store. The doctor twisted his mouth in thought and he could see why Festus seemed alarmed, "I wonder who he is?" the physician asked himself.

Wilbur Jonas over heard the doctor as he moved produce back int his store for the night, "Who he is, who?" he asked as he stepped next to the doctor.

"That fellow, there," Doc pointed over to the Dodge House. "The one in the suit," he said.

Jonas studied the group for a moment, "They just look like they are travellers to me," he said with a shrug and went on about his business. Doc looked over his should and smiled, "You're likely right, Jonas," he said as he screwed a finger into his ear. "How did I get myself thinking otherwise?" he snickered and turned to the Long Brand Saloon. "Festus. That's how," he chuckled.

It was now dark and the night life of Dodge began. The saloons and restaurants had patrons coming and going and as usual, the Long Branch Saloon was a popular hot bed, so to say.

Doc pushed through the swing doors and stepped down into the busy establishment. Across the way, at the far end of the long bar, was his friend Kitty Russell. Doc smiled and drew his hand across his moustache as he wove through the lively crowd to meet up with Kitty and Sam.

"Well, hello, Doc," Kitty smiled.

"It's a busy one tonight!" Doc chuckled as he looked around the room.

"I won't complain," Kitty smiled. Kitty motioned for Sam to pour the doctor a drink as she studied her friend, "If I didn't know any better, you look like you are about to burst!" Kitty chuckled.

Doc's eyebrows lifted toward his black felt hat, "Oh?"

"You look like you just witnessed a carnival act and aren't going to share," Kitty mused.

Doc nodded, "You are close," he winked with a tick of his head.

"Doc?" Kitty asked in a way that was almost scolding, "What did you do to Festus?"

Doc straightened, "Not a thing. Why?" he asked in protest.

"You have that look about you. That's why," Kitty said as she watched Sam slide the glass to the doctor.

Doc picked up the drink and took a sip, "It's more like what Festus did to me!" he stated.

Kitty looked at the doctor with even more curiosity, "Huh?" she said while crossing her arms on the bar and leaning toward Doc.

"I said, it's more like what he did to me!" Doc stated.

"I know what you said, but I want to know why. What did Festus do to you?" Kitty's eyebrows furrowed with concern.

Doc took another sip on his drink before he sat the glass down and looked Kitty in the eyes, "He had me read through Matt's mail," Doc stated.

Kitty frowned even more, "He what?"

"You heard me," Doc grumbled.

"Why on earth would he make you do that?" Kitty asked.

"He saw some fellows ride into town. One is all dressed up and others looked like his armed guards," Doc snorted and shook his head and looked down at the glass he played with hin his hands.

"Why did you read Matt's mail?" Kitty couldn't understand.

"Festus felt that the well dressed fellow was someone Matt should have been here to greet," Doc looked up at Kitty.

"And you believed him?" Kitty was now leaning on her ball up fist with her right eblow on the bar.

Doc pursed his lips, "It seems like a valid reason at the time," Doc said in self defence.

"So, who is this well dressed man?" Kitty asked.

Doc shrugged, "There was nothing mentioned in the mail, so I don't know. Travellers I guess," he said taking another sip from his glass.

Kitty was speechless. She couldn't believe that Doc would fall for some thing like that, at all. "So now what is Festus going to do? Get you to spy on this man?" Kitty said half jokingly.

Doc shook his head, "I'll have none of that!" he said sternly.

"Well then, what are you go to do?" Kitty asked. "You can't leave Festus running amok!" she cautioned the doctor.

"Matt left Festus in charge and that's the way it will be. It's not up to me to make sure he's doing his job!" Doc squawked.

Kitty nodded, "But what if this fellow is important?" she then asked.

Doc looked over to Kitty, "I guess we'll just have to wait and see," he said.

Kitty smiled and waved to Sam to pour the doctor another drink.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Luke Fleming was happy to get out of his soiled suit and send it for cleaning. He was even more happy with the bath that was drawn for him in hin room. As he soaked, Fleming looked around the room and drew several small puffs on his cigar, "Yup, I think I like Dodge," he smiled.

He sank further into the hot water and looked at his other suit that he had pulled from the carpet bag he brought. His eyes narrowed and he wondered how deep the pockets of the citizens of Dodge really were. He thought to himself and decided that he's take his time, as long as the rest of his men kept the law busy, he could the tables and the people. A wry grin spread across his face as he puffed again on cigar.

Fleming straightened his arms out with his fingers interlocked and listened to the crack as he inverted his hands. "Yes, I think this will do just fine," he smiled and slowly rose from the bath and wrapped a towel around his middle. Fleming moved to the window and looked down on to Front Street when his eyes landed on the Long Branch, "Hum..." he said drying himself, "I bet I can find a pretty lady there," he smiled and began to dress, for the night was still young.


	6. Chapter 6

Luke Fleming strolled passed Howie Uzzell who was busy at the service desk of the Dodge House. His grey suit was slightly rumpled, but he did leave word with Howie about getting his other suit cleaned.

Fleming pulled a cigar from his suit coat pocket as he stepped out onto the boardwalk and surveyed the street. He wedged the cigar between his teeth as he struck a match against the lamp post. He nodded, "Yes, I think I can do well in Dodge," he smiled as he stepped down and crossed Front Street toward the Long Branch Saloon. The night life was really ramping up now with piano music filling the air along with shouts and laughter.

Doc sat his glass down, "I guess I should go check in on Festus," he said in a fatherly way.

Kitty twisted her mouth in thought, "You could have another drink," she said.

Doc looked up at Kitty with a slightly amused look on his face, "Are you twisting my arm, Miss Russell?"

Kitty chuckled and motioned for Sam to pour Doc another drink. She was just about to ask Doc what he was going to see Festus about when a well-dressed man appeared in the doorway, "Doc?" Kitty said in a hushed voice. "Is that the man you were talking about?" she asked.

Doc turned and looked over his shoulder, "He's the one, alright," he stated and watched the man walk down the few steps and looked around the room. Many eyes were on him, but he just tipped his hat and walked to the bar and everyone resumed what they were doing.

Doc looked briefly to Kitty, "He looks harmless to me," she said.

"Well the way Festus sees him, he must be some sort of Royalty!" Doc snorted and picked up his new drink to take a sip. Kitty frowned, "Well, maybe Festus is just trying too hard to do a good job," she said, "and where are these body guards you said Festus mentioned?"

Doc shrugged, "Maybe they have the night off."

"If you were that important, you wouldn't go out in a town without your guards," Kitty scoffed.

"Maybe they are standing guard out side," Doc quipped. Kitty playfully cuffed the doctor across the shoulder and scowled at him, "Have you ever thought he might be here on business or to establish a business here?" she asked.

Doc shook his head no, "I can't help get the Royalty thing out of my head, thanks to Festus!" he huffed. Kitty just shook hers.

"I'm going to go over there and meet his mystery man," Kitty smiled slyly.

"You would," Doc said as he too moved down the bar to be within ear shot of the conversation Kitty was just about to start.

Fleming was still looking around when Sam asked him if he'd like a drink, "Can I get you something?" the tall barkeep smiled causing every weathered wrinkle to deepen on his tanned face.

Luke Fleming looked across the bar, "Yes...I'll have a beer to start with," he stated.

"That will be ten cents," Sam said as he began to pull the beer into the glass at the tap.

Fleming poked his finger down into his vest and realized that he didn't have any money on him, "I seem to have left my monkey in my other suit," he smiled. Sam slowed down on the beer.

Kitty heard what the man said, "I can see you up with some credit," Kitty smiled. "You look like the type to pay you bills," she commented.

"Well, thank you Ma'am," Fleming tipped his hat slightly. "I'd appreciate that. Seems a tad silly for me to run across to the hotel for a few dollars," he smiled warmly.

Kitty smiled back, "Indeed it does," she said. Fleming was a roguish man - neither handsome or not. He carried an air of worldliness about him, which was rare in the middle of Kansas. Even Doc seemed slightly impressed and moved even closer.

"Well," Fleming smiled, "I'd like to thank your boss for your courtesy," he smiled and looked up from the beer Sam placed in front of him.

"I am the boss," Kitty said with a flat voice.

Fleming's jaw dropped slightly, "You own this place?" he said giving it another quick look around.

"I do," Kitty smiled. "I take great pride in my business," she stated.

"I can see that," Fleming smiled.

Doc couldn't stand it anymore. He could see the younger man was waxing his way around, "So you're new in town?" Doc said moving closer to Fleming.

"I am," he smiled at the man who just asked the question, "My name is Leonard McLean," he said extending his hand to Doc.

"I see," Doc said not convince. "What brings you to Dodge?" he asked looking Fleming from head to toe.

"Oh," Fleming chuckled, "I hope to establish a hotel with a restaurant," he smiled.

Doc nodded, "I see," the doctor said turning his attention back to his drink.

Fleming grew slightly flustered, "I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name," he said to Doc.

"Cause I didn't give it," Doc said. "The name is Doc Adams," he looked up at Fleming. Fleming saw something in Doc's eyes he didn't like, however, he tried to mask it, "Well it's a pleasure meeting you," he smiled weakly. Doc only nodded.

Fleming turned his attention back to Kitty - slowly, although he was wary about the older man to his left. "Is business good here in Dodge?" he put on his business face.

Kitty shrugged, "It comes and goes by the season, but people always want food and drink," she smiled.

"I see," Fleming smiled and sipped on his beer. His eyes slowly shifted to the doctor who was busy with his own drink, "How many doctors are there in Dodge?" he asked.

Doc lifted his eyes to the younger man, "Why? You feeling an epidemic coming on?" he asked coyly. Doc began to wonder if there was more to Festus' gut reaction to his man.

"No, doctor, why? Fleming squared himself to the doctor.

"So happens I'm the only full time doctor in town," Doc said as he turned toward Fleming. "And I just get a little curious when someone asks how many doctors are in Dodge," Doc stated. "Just let's say it all comes from past experiences," he stated.

Fleming wet his lips, "I see," he said and slowly turned back to his drink.

Kitty watched the two men and she frowned at Doc's behaviour, but she didn't say anything to Doc, instead she continued on with conversation with Fleming. Doc finished his drink and looked over at Kitty. He quietly placed his glass down and left unnoticed.


	7. Chapter 7

Festus knelt down by the wood stove and reached for some kindling when he really noticed his the bite marks on his hand had gotten red and more swollen. The hill man twisted his mouth in thought, "Dang cat," he said as he gently squeezed the infected area. Some puss and blood seeped out reliving some pain. Festus wiped his hand and continued on with making the fire.

Doc was that the jail house oil lamp was still lit and made his way slowly across the street toward the jail house. He still couldn't finger out what was bothering about that Leonard McLean fellow he just met at the Long Branch. There was a sour taste in the doctor's mouth about him.

The doctor paused when he heard a ruckus up the street and it was the four men that accompanied McLean into town. They too were headed to the Long Branch Saloon. Doc ticked his head and continued down the street.

Once he reached the jail house, Doc stepped up to the boardwalk and opened the door. Festus was fussing with his hand again, but he quickly stopped when Doc stepped through the door and stepped down into the law office. He crossed the room without a word and Festus followed him with is eyes.

"Doc?" Festus asked as he wasn't expecting the doctor at the time of night it was.

Doc didn't say anything at first, instead he leafed through the wanted posters and Matt's mail that was stacked on the desk, one more time.

"You lookin' fer something, Doc?" Festus asked as he moved closer to the marshal's desk and watched the doctor.

Again Doc remained silent as he thought and studied posters.

"Doc?" Festus asked yet another time.

Doc lifted his head and looked into Festus' eye, "What?" he huffed and went back to looking at the pages on the desk.

"What are ya looking fer," he pointed to Matt's desk and the pages Doc was spreading out all over the place.

Doc again looked up, "I'm trying to find something on that fancy fellow that rode into town earlier," Doc growled.

"Oh?" Festus asked as his eyebrows lifted to his hat band.

Doc looked up to Festus, "He's over at the Long Branch stringing Kitty along and I don't like it...or him," Doc gruffly stated.

Festus fussed for a moment, "Wall it's time I did my rounds anyhow, I suppose I could stop in and see what yer talkin' about," Festus stated.

Doc looked up at the hill man, "That's a good idea, Festus!" Doc said while clicking his fingers. He then looked out the window, "But be careful. I think I saw his body guards heading toward the Long Branch too," he sighed and looked back at the deputy.

Festus smiled, "Don't you fret, Doc. I'll be back as quick as a bunny," he gave the doctor a quick wink and briskly walked to the door. If there was anything that bothered the hill man the most, it was when his friends were upset about something.

Doc watched through the jail house window as Festus walked up the street. A smile curled under the doctor's silver moustache, "Just be careful Festus," he said ticking his head before returning to Matt's desk to look over the wanted posters, again.

Festus paused outside of the swing-doors of the Long Branch and peeked over the top. Sure enough, the well dressed man that he saw ride into town earlier was chatting with Miss Kitty. He could see why Doc was in a flap. Kitty seemed to be taking in every word.

Festus twisted his mouth in thought then straightened his back as he pushed through the doors making sure everyone in the saloon saw him, "Miss Kitty," he stated loudly and smiled while he walked to the bar stopping next to Fleming.

"Hello, Festus," Kitty smiled and knew exactly why the deputy paid the visit.

"I'm jist doin' my rounds and wanted to make sure everythang is all right," Festus smiled and glanced over to Fleming.

"Everything is fine, Festus," Kitty assured the deputy as he kept eyeing Fleming. "This is Mister McLean," she said trying to end the awkward stares the men were exchanging.

Festus eyed the man up and down before he looked him deep into his eyes, "Are you some fancy dude from the east?"

Kitty gasped.

Fleming turned to Festus while he leaned on the bar, "I'm from the east, but I'm no "fancy dude" as you put it," he smile slyly.

"Oh? I've seen some 'fancy dudes' come through Dodge and I'm jist wondering ifin yer one of them kind," Festus asked with his eyebrow creeping up to his hat band.

Fleming composed his answer as he watched his other men settle into the chairs across the room. His eyes shifted back to Festus, "I'm here on business. In fact I plan to open a business," Fleming smiled convincingly.

Festus' eyes narrowed, "What kind of business are you going to open here in Dodge? We've got's a lot already," he asked in a low tone.

"Festus!" Kitty interrupted and looked at Festus with a scolding look.

Fleming looked at Kitty, "It's quite alright, Miss Russell," Fleming smiled. He slowly turned back to Festus, "I see you wear a deputy's badge," he said changing the subject.

"What's that got to do with your business?" Festus asked bluntly.

Fleming pursed his lips, "Well, if I were to open a new business in Dodge, I would like to see deputies doing just what you are doing," he smiled.

Festus thought for a moment, "Wall, that sounds like yer thinkin' ahead," he nodded with a slight smile and almost approved.

Kitty looked at the hill man with a slightly unimpressed look on her face, "That's what I've been trying to tell you," she stated.

"Oh!" Festus laughed. "And here I was thinkin' that you were going to do something against the law," Festus said and stopped laughing as he looked at Fleming.

Fleming looked uneasy and looked over to Kitty, "Miss Russell, I will leave you to your patrons," he tipped his hat, "and will talk to you later. I just happen to see some old friends over there that I'd like to say hello to," he smiled and then looked at Festus. His smile quickly faded and he didn't say a word to the deputy as he walked away.

Festus was about to turn away as well, but Kitty caught him by the sleeve. "What was that all about?" she asked in a hushed voice.

Festus knew that Kitty was upset, "Miss Kitty, "I'm jist looking out fer you that's all!" Festus offered quietly.

"I can look after myself. Who put you up this?" Kitty asked and then stopped. "It was Doc, wasn't it?" she said placing her hands on her hips.

Festus fussed for a moment, "Miss Kitty, you know that I jist don't muddle unless there's some muddlenin' ta do!" Festus squeaked.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" she asked coldly.

"Doc has some feelings about that feller and so do I!" Festus said thumbing over his shoulder.

"He seems perfectly harmless to me," Kitty snapped.

"And so is a rattler until you bug him," Festus replied and slowly looked over his shoulder. "Fer fellers he ain't seen in a long time, he doesn't seem to be doing a lot of jawing with them," Festus said as he looked back at Kitty.

Kitty looked over to the table, "Hum. I see what you mean," she said.

Festus looked back at the table again, "Jist steer clear of that one, Miss Kitty. I think there's a rotten apple in the barrel," he said. Kitty continued to observe the men at the table in the corner, "I hope you're wrong Festus," she said.

Festus looked back, "How so?" he asked.

"There are five of them and only one of you," Kitty stated.


	8. Chapter 8

Festus straightened his back and thought for a moment about what Miss Kitty said, "I figured you'd see it that way," he said to Kitty in a calculated voice. "But I won't let a yahoo messing around in Dodge when he ain't got no business too," He said with a sharp tick of his head.

Kitty wanted to respond, but Festus quickly stepped away from the bar.

Kitty watched as Festus purposely walked over to the table where Fleming sat with his friends, "Fer friend's you ain't seen in a long time, you sure ain't jawing much Mr. McLean," he said to Fleming.

Morgan Thompson and Thomas Holt exchanged looks before their eyes shifted to Fleming.

"I can't see what our talking, or not has anything to do with you," Fleming said to Festus.

"Maybe not, but I'm not going to let you out of my sights until I see you starting that business that you were telling Miss Kitty about," Festus said shooting his thumb back over his shoulder toward the bar.

"Are all lawmen in Dodge like you?" Fleming asked.

"I learned from the best," Festus countered.

"And who might that be?" Fleming snickered, "Buffalo Bill?"

Festus' jaw muscles tightened and his eyes narrowed at Fleming, "It would be Marshal Matthew Dillon," he said while eyeing Fleming.

"Dillon? I should have known. You are a spitting image of him, well his ways anyway," Fleming said with a smile on his face as he looked at this friends. The other men were barely able to contain their laughter.

Festus was unsure it the man's comment was a compliment or an insult and huffed, "Just you watch what you do while yer in Dodge," Festus warned while pointing his finger.

"Just where is this mythical marshal?" Fleming smiled slyly.

"Mythical?" Festus asked.

"Yeah, like a ghost or the boogey man," Fleming laughed.

Festus snorted and decided that Fleming's question wasn't worth his breath. He shook his head and walked briskly to the door. With a quick glance back to the bar, he saw the look of disappointment on Kitty's face. Festus sighed and pushed thorough the swing doors and stopped on the boardwalk.

Again Festus looked back to the saloon and wondered if he pushed too hard, or not enough.

The hill man took several steps and stopped as the realized that his hand was throbbing again. He shook his head, "Dang cat," he said as he gently squeezed his palm and watched as more puss and blood oozed out. He wiped the puncture wounds with his bandana before he looked up at the lit window of the jail house, down the street.

Festus flexed his hand and tried to shake off the burning feeling that was building hin his right hand. With another huff and a quick check over his shoulder, Festus turned and headed back to the jail house where he figured Doc Adams would be waiting.

While the deputy cross the street he kept looking at his hand and squeezing this, until he felt that he could face the doctor without him getting all over him for the injury. "Just figures somethin' like this would come along with Matthew out of town," he flapped as he stepped up onto the boardwalk in front of the jail house door, "Buffalo Bill, my foot!" he said as he opened the door and stepped down into the warmth of the jail house office.

"What's Buffalo Bill got to do with anything?" Doc asked pulling his reading glasses off.

"That McLean feller asked me who my boss was because I was so law-like," Festus sputtered as he walked to the wood stove and opened the door. Even doing that made his hand smart, but he hit it was best as he could. As a good hill man, he'd take care of his hand in his own way, once the doctor was gone.

"Buffalo Bill, huh?" Doc asked as he walked to the window and looked up the street. "What else?" he asked while watching the door of the Long Branch.

"Miss Kitty was eating every word he spoke. I wouldn't trust that McLean as far as I could bounce and anvil in a swamp," he stated while putting some small logs into the wood stove. He winced again, but this time Doc noticed, "What's wrong with your hand?" he said moving away from the window.

"Nothing. Why," Festus said while quickly busying himself to avoid the doctor.

Doc scowled and walked over to Festus, "Let me see your hand," Doc demanded.

"Doc, I don't got time to be messing about with a little bitty bite. I got to make sure that them fellers over at the Long Branch don't do nothin' wrong!" Festus squawked.

Doc pursed his lips and nodded while his eyes squinted at the deputy, "Alright. I won't look at your hand. You can let it get all festered by that 'little bitty bite' until it falls off or kills you first!" Doc quickly drew his right hand across his moustache and turned to the door.

Festus stood with his mouth hanging open. "You wouldn't let my hand fall off, would you Doc?"

"Yup. Only after your arm swells to the shoulder and you turn green," Doc said. "But pay no attention to me. I'm just a doctor," he said as he pulled the jail house door open ans stepped out onto the boardwalk and walked across the street.

"You old scutter! You would not let that happen!" Festus yell after the doctor who swatted his comment away.

Festus huffed, "I'll just too what my great uncle Munkel would do," he said as he stepped back into the jail house and slammed the door. He walked over to his saddle bags and searched through for a oiled cloth with chewing tobacco in it. The deputy stuffed a small wad into his mouth and began to chew, "This will draw the poison out," he smiled. "Who ever heard of going to a doctor for a cat bite?" she chuckled and continued to squeeze his palm.


	9. Chapter 9

Doc walked along the boardwalk muttering to himself about the hill man and his hand. The physician shook his head, "It will serve him right if it swells up like a melon," Doc grumbled. He stepped down into the alley and was just about to cross when he noticed Fleming and his men coming out of the Long Branch. Something made Doc stop and listen. He stepped closer to the edge of the building and watched. He began to wonder if Festus' suspicions were beginning to fill him with his own level of paranoia. After all he'd just spent an hour sifting through Matt's papers again.

Fleming and his men stood on the boardwalk just outside the swing doors. Several of them took the time to light cigarettes or cigars, "I think we'll do just fine here," Fleming smiled as he looked up the street.

"I don't like the feeling I get when I see that deputy," Thomas Holt said as he drew on his cigar.

"I think he's pretty harmless," Fleming said as he stuffed his hands deeply into his trouser pockets.

"I think Holt has a point," Morgan Thompson stated.

"Who's calling the shots?" Fleming asked.

"Look, Fleming. You got us into this bind the time we were in Hayes," Brad Warner spoke up as he chewed on his cigar. His tone and body language were clear that he wasn't happy with Fleming's thoughts on the Dodge City deputy.

Doc blinked and strained his hear, "Fleming?" he asked himself as he tried to get a better look at who was talking. "I thought his name was McLean," Doc said as he strained to hear what the men were talking about.

"It isn't like that, at all," Fleming said with a huff. "That other deputy was a lot smarter then this one," he said thumbing down the street toward the jail house with a laugh. Doc frowned at the comment.

"Have it your way Fleming. But if you get in past your neck this time, I'm leaving you there," Holt stated and began to turn away.

"You would too, wouldn't you?" Fleming grabbed Holt by the upper arm and jerked him around.

"Damn right I would," Holt said gruffly pulled his arm free. Fleming scowled at him as he watched Holt walk across the street toward the hotel.

"I'm going to scout out some more saloons," Fleming smiled.

"Can I come along?" Billy Williams asked as he tugged gently on Fleming's sleeve.

"Sure, kid," Fleming smiled and began to walk in Doc's direction. The other men shrugged and exchanged glances as they too followed Fleming to find another saloon.

Doc gulped and scurried, ducking down behind a barrel and watched as the group of men pass just a few feet away. The doctor could hear his heart pounding in his chest. He decided to remain hidden until he could no long see or hear the men. Once he felt safe, Doc slowly stood and peered out from the alley to make doubly sure that the men were gone.

Doc drew his hand across his moustache and he decided that he needed to talk to someone, and he decided that is was Kitty. Quickly the physician stepped out from behind the barrel and stepped up to the boardwalk. He wasn't sure what to tell Kitty, other then the fact is seemed that McLean may or may not be the man's real name. He ticked his head as he entered the Long Branch and stepped down from the steps.

Kitty was chatting with Sam Noonan at the far end of the bar, when she noted the odd look on the doctor's face, "Doc? Are you all right?" she asked with concern.

Doc twisted his mouth in though as he nested next to Kitty at the bar, "I'm not sure," he said.

"You look like you've just witnessed a train wreck!" Kitty stated.

Doc looked up at the saloon owner, "You might say that I may have witnessed the beginning of one," Doc said with a frown.

"Oh?" Kitty enquired.

"I was just on my way to my office when I saw McLean and his friends leaving," Doc stated.

"So?" Kitty said. "What's so scary about that?" Kitty asked and looked at Doc like he had crawdads crawling out his ears.

Doc screwed his right index finger into his ear, "For some reason I thought I'd like to know a little more about them so I ducked into the alley to have a listen," Doc said.

"Doc! You didn't?" Kitty scolded the doctor. He nodded, "But, he exclaimed, "I'm pretty certain I just over heard a couple of his friend s call him Fleming," Doc stated.

Kitty frowned, "So? Maybe that's his first name," she said with a shrug. "There's nothing unusual about that, is there?"

Doc sighed and nodded, "You know, you might be right," he said and he looked down at the bar top.

"Why would you think anything different?" Kitty had to ask. "And why would you do such a thing? That's no like you," Kitty shook her head in slight disappointment.

Doc looked up quickly, "Because I'm a silly old fool!" he said while waving his right hand up past his shoulder.

Kitty tilted her head, "What's wrong?" she sensed that the doctor was goaded into some thing.

Doc looked up, "Festus. Need I say more?" he grumbled.

Kitty tried to hide the smile that was growing on her face, "What did Festus do now?" she asked with as much sympathy as she could muster.

Doc shook his head, "He's got a motion that those men aren't in Dodge to open a business and then he got himself bit and his hand is swollen, and I had to go ahead and believe that those men are here for something other than opening a business!" Doc said in a flap.

Kitty tried to follow along, "Doc you aren't making any sense!" Kitty motioned for Sam to pour Doc a drink and he quickly did and slid it under the doctor's nose. Doc gratefully took a drink and then sighed. He sat the glass down and looked over to Kitty, "When I was in here earlier, I didn't like the way that McLean was taking. He seemed too honest," Doc stated.

"So maybe he is," Kitty smiled. "There are some people who are, you know."

Doc made a face at the comment and realized that he had just done something stupid. "Now I really feel like a fool," he huffed.

Kitty ran her hand across Doc's shoulder to try to easy his self beating, "We all make mistakes, Doc. You'll see. McLean will make a great business man and I'm sure that the citizens of Dodge will welcome him with open arms," she smiled.

Doc smirked and looked up into Kitty's eyes, "You are a wise woman, Kitty Russell," he said with a wink before he picked up his drink and toasted her, quietly. Kitty couldn't help but smile, "I've learned from the best," she rubbing her hand on Doc's forearm as reassurance.


	10. Chapter 10

"Alright, boys," Bull said to Fleming and his men while they sat in the nearly empty Bull's Head Saloon. "Ya best get a move on, or I'll be shut down due to the town bi-laws," he said.

Fleming nodded, "We wouldn't want that, now would we?" he smiled and slowly stood.

Billy Williams took a hold of Fleming's sleeve, "I thought we were going to stay here all night," he looked around at the other men who were slowly getting to their feet.

"Looks like we can't," he smiled. "But remember, we're staying in a hotel," he said to the younger man.

"Right! The hotel! I almost forgot," Williams said sheepishly as he stood. Fleming patted him on the back. "We'll come back later," he said to Williams.

"I hope so. There's some pretty girls here," Williams smiled with a glint in his eyes.

"I can't argue with that," Fleming said as he led his men to the door. Fleming stopped and turned back to Bull, "That's for your hospitality," he smiled.

"Ya. Thanks for your business," Bull grumbled as he gathered the dirty glasses from the table.

"I see you allow gambling in your establishment," Fleming noted.

"I do. So long as it's clean," Bull murmured as he walked to the bar and dunked the glasses into a bucket. "I've had enough trouble with the law for one thing or another," he looked up at Fleming.

"I assure you I run a clean game," Fleming smiled and tipped his hat, "We'll be seeing each other later, I'm sure," he said as he turned and left the saloon.

"Ya, sure," Bull grumbled again and went back to the glasses in the bucket.

Fleming looked over to Morgan Thompson, "I feel like this would be an ideal start," he smiled. "And then we'll work our way up to a frenzy at the Long Branch," he looked up the street. Dodge was quiet and the only movement was from the flicker of the street lamps and the odd cat scurrying across the road.

"We better get Billy to bed," Brad warner said as he placed his hand firmly on Billy's shoulder.

"I'm not tired," Billy said through a yawn.

"I see that," Warner smiled and tussled with Billy's hair, knocking his hat to the ground.

"Don't do that!" Billy protested. "This is Robert's hat," he said picking the beige felt hat up from the dusty street. "It's the only thing I got," he mumbled as he dusted the hat off.

"Sorry, kid," Warner said. "You take care of that hat. Robert would like that," he sighed.

"He's dead. How would he know?" Billy asked.

"Maybe he's watching over you," Fleming smiled.

Billy looked up and around, "From where?" he asked in awe.

Fleming looked over to Brad Warner and Morgan Thompson, "One of you explain," he said as he drew a long drag from his cigar. Both men looked at each other before they looked over to Billy and then to Fleming again, "That could take all night!" Thompson stated.

Fleming shook his head, "It will put him to sleep," he then pointed to Billy who was still gawking into the night sky.

"Far enough," Thompson said and took Billy by the shoulder, "I'll tell you once we get to the hotel."

"Oh, yeah. The hotel. I almost forgot again," Billy snickered as he walked with his friends back to the Dodge House.

Festus Haggen was on the street corner down from Jonas' general store. He watched as the group of men wandered up Front Street toward the hotel. Festus stepped out into the light, just slightly so that the men would see him.

"Hey there deputy!" Morgan Thompson waved.

Festus didn't move; he just kept walking.

"He's a friendly sort," Warner snorted.

"Don't provoke anything," Fleming warned.

"What's that mean?" Billy yawned again.

"I'll tell you later, kid," Fleming stated. Billy was happy with that and yawned again while rubbing his eyes.

Festus' eyes narrowed as he watched the men, as he felt that there was still something about them that he couldn't put his finger on. The hill man ticked his head and turned away to continue on his round. He couldn't get the men out of his thoughts, nor his throbbing hand.

Festus walked several blocks up Front Street and stopped leaning against a lamp post. He drew his forearm across his forehead and looked down at his right hand. It was swollen, just like Doc said it would. "Dang cat," he said as he up wrapped the bandana and looked at his hand in the lamp light. It didn't look that bad, but it sure felt it. Gently he squeezed the puncture wound and more pus oozed out of the hole left by the cat's tooth.

The hill man's eyes lifted to Doc Adam's office, however, there was no light within. He thought about trying another poultice and shuffled back to the jail house to try and relieve the growing pain in his hand. "Guess I should have listened to Doc this time," he muttered to himself. "But I bet old aunt Sally's cure will do the trick," he smiled as he walked more briskly toward the jail.

As Festus reached the boardwalk in front of the brick building, he saw one of the men from the group standing over at the livery. Festus stopped as his gut reaction was that something was going to happen, however, he had other plans and walked over to the man.

"You hang around livery stables as a habit?" Festus asked as he approached.

"Nothing wrong with that, is there deputy?" Brad Warner asked as he drew on his cigar.

"Not specially, unless you have other plans," Festus stated.

"No plans, deputy," Warner smiled.

"Why ain't you with them other ones?" Festus thumbed over his shoulder toward the hotel.

"I don't like sharing rooms," Warner stated.

Festus pursed his lips, "I don't blame you thar," he said. "But if I find that you done something against the law here, you'll be sure to spend a few nights across the road," he said ticking his head toward the jail.

"I just plan to sleep in the hay," Warner said dropping his cigar to the ground and rubbing it out with his boor heel. "If you don't mind," he concluded. Festus shook his head and watched as the man entered the stable and disappeared into the darkness. Slowly Festus' eyes shifted back up the street as he really began to wonder what this group of men were all about.

As Festus walked back to the jail, he paused in the street. He looked back at the liver stable and then it occurred to him that not all the men were present when he spotted them a few minutes ago. One of the men wasn't with the group and he wondered why and where he was.

Festus shook his head and looked down at his throbbing hand, "Doc is gonna skin me alive if I can't get this swelling down," he muttered to himself as he opened the door into the warm room of the jail house. Suddenly the warmth of the room made him feel nauseous and he took a seat at the small table, "This don't feel right at all," he said trying to clear his head.


	11. Chapter 11

Doc opened the door to his office and stepped out into the warm, yet slightly overcast day. It was still quite early and only a few people were busy down on Front Street. Wilbur Jonas was one of them.

Doc walked down the stairs and stopped in front of the general store where Jonas struggled with some crates that had just arrived at his door.

"I thought I told you to get Festus to give you a hand with big things like that," Doc pointed to the crates. "You know how easily you put your back out!"

Jonas stopped what he was doing, "I know that Doc. It's just that I haven't seen Festus all morning," the store owner said in self defence.

"Humph," Doc snorted. "Did you check with Kitty to see if Festus went out of town?"

Jonas shook his head no, "These crates arrived before I was hardly ready for business," he said placing his hands firmly on his hips while studying the large wooden boxes.

"I go and see what Kitty knows," Doc said. "In the meantime don't go lifting those boxes!" he said wagging his index finger at Jonas. Jonas made a face and tried to moved one of the crates aside to at least allow customers into his store.

Doc ticked his head as he drew his right hand across his moustache before he stepped down to cross the alley to the Long Branch.

The doctor stepped up and was greeted by Sam Noonan, "Good morning, Doc!" he smiled.

"Sam," Doc acknowledged and stopped, "Have you seen Festus this morning?" Sam shook his head no, "Maybe Miss Kitty has," he said in his baritone voice and thumbed over his shoulder into the saloon. Doc thanked Sam and pushed through the swing-doors as he stepped down into the establishment.

Kitty was just pouring herself a cup of fresh hot coffee when she noticed the doctor ambling his way across the room. "Good morning, Doc," she smiled.

"Say, that smells good," Doc smiled and poked his finger at the mug on the bar.

"I'll get you a mug," Kitty smiled and reached below the bar for the mug. "You're out and about awfully early aren't you?" Kitty asked as she sat the mug down on top of the bar and filled it full of coffee.

Doc took a sip before he answered, "Not really. I just couldn't sleep, that's all," he quipped.

"Jonas' shipment wake you, did it?" Kitty played coy.

Doc pursed his lips, "Not really," he said as he took another sip. "With the sun up so early now, and the song birds back, it's just hard to sleep in," he stated.

"Oh," Kitty commented and drank from her own mug. She studied the doctor's face, "There's something else, isn't there?" she finally asked.

Doc looked up from his coffee, "Have you seen Festus this morning?" He blurted out.

Kitty looked up with a bit of a surprised look on her face, "Why? Is he missing?" she asked and set her mug down on the bar.

"Not that I know of," Doc said sipping on his coffee again. "Jonas said he hasn't seen him all morning, and usually Festus has been by long before now," Doc said.

"Maybe he had to go out of town," Kitty stated.

"Usually he'd say something to someone," Doc stated. "I'll go over to the jail house. He's probably busy feeding those dang cats," he stated.

"The cat's Matt told him to get rid of?" Kitty smiled slightly.

"Those are the ones. In fact," Doc jabbed his index finger down onto the bar top, "one of them bit him," he stated.

"Is that what your meant yesterday?" Kitty snickered.

"Yes," Doc answered and finished his coffee, "Cat bites can be very serious," he added.

Kitty sighed, "I'm sure Festus is just taking advantage of not having Matt around," she smiled again.

Doc nodded and drew his hand across his moustache, "You're likely right, Kitty," he said with a wink.

Doc left the Long Branch and stopped on the boardwalk out front as his eyes caught sight of the finely dressed McLean, or Fleming, or both. The man strolled up the street and entered Del Monico's restaurant. Two of his friends slowly tagged along. Doc still wasn't sure what to make of the men.

"What do you think they are in Dodge for?" Sam asked the doctor as he stepped over next to the physician.

"I don't really know," Doc said. "He said he wants to open a business," he said looking up to Sam.

"I've never seen a business man act like that," Sam stated. "I wager he's here to make money, but not through a business," the barkeep stated before he returned his attention to the sand on the boardwalk and his broom.

Doc thought about Sam's comment, and he figured that the barkeep would recognize various kinds of men, "Sam? Do you think he's a gambler?" Doc asked.

Sam stopped sweeping, "He's no business man, Doc," the barkeep answered and then continued on sweeping the boardwalk off.

Doc made a face and decided that he'd better check in with Festus. Doc walked across Front Street and walked down the boardwalk toward the jail house. The doctor now couldn't get Sam's comment out of his mind.

Doc reached the door of the jail house and glanced up the street just in time to see the other men from McLean's party leave the Dodge House. Doc shook his head and turned back to the door. The doctor opened the wooden door into the jail house and saw Festus on the cot in the back corner. The hill man didn't stir as he entered the room, "Festus?" Doc called.

Still Festus didn't move. Doc moved closer to the hill man and looked down at him, "Festus?" a little more panic filled the doctor's voice. Festus groaned and tried to turn away from Doc.

"Festus?" Doc said trying to get the deputy's attention. Slowly Doc placed his hand on Festus' forehead, "Good Lord, he burning up!" he said aloud and pulled Festus' hand out from under the blanket. The hill man's right hand was swollen twice it's normal size and hot, "I told you about those dang cats! I even told you that a cat bite was bad!" Doc said to the barely conscious deputy. Festus groaned again.

"Now look at you!" Doc said as he tried to calm himself and figure out what to do next. Doc looked around the jail house and knew that Festus couldn't stay there. He had to get the hill man up to his office.

Doc pulled the blanket back up over Festus, "Hang on Festus," he said. "I have to find Newly." Doc quickly stepped to the door and out onto the boardwalk. He assumed that Newly O'Brien would be soon opening his gunsmith shop. "Dang you and your cats," he said looking back into the jail house before he hastily headed up the street in search of Newly.


	12. Chapter 12

Luke Fleming had left Del Monico's and made his way over to the gunsmith's shop to have his revolver examined, because he noticed that the hammer seemed to be catching.

Newly O'Brien has just flipped the sign around in his window to read open when Fleming stepped into the little shop.

"Morning," Newly smiled while working on another gun. "What can I do for you?" he said looking up from his work.

"I'd like for you to look at my gun," Fleming said as he pulled the piece from his well polished black leather holster. He placed the weapon onto the service counter.

Newly picked the gun up and gave it a cursory examination, "Looks like the hammer sticks," he said looking up at Fleming.

"I thought that too," Fleming stated. "How much to fix it?" he asked.

Newly took another look, "Three dollars should do," he said.

"Fine. When can I get it back?" Fleming asked.

"I'll have it ready later in the day," Newly said as he placed the gun down. "If you'd like to borrow one of these until then," Newly motioned toward a small rack of various guns that he often lent to people who were waiting for their won gun to be finished.

"Alright," Fleming said picking one of the guns off the rack. "I'll be back later today," he said touching the front brim of his hat as he left the shop. On his way out the door he almost collided with Doc. The two men looked at each other while they tried to figure out why they were at the gunsmith. Doc pulled himself away from the look that Fleming was giving him and turned toward the door. Fleming finally walked away.

Newly had witnessed the spectacle between the doctor and his customer and wore a quizzical look on his face as Doc stepped into his shop. "What was that about?" Newly snickered.

Doc brushed the question aside, "What was he doing here?" Doc asked.

"He wants me to fix his gun. What else?" Newly replied.

"Humph," Doc snorted, "Well, for one, I don't particularly trust him," the doctor said.

Newly shrugged, "He seemed all right to me," the young man said. Doc almost scowled at the comment. "What brings you here, anyway," Newly said as he returned to work on the gun he was repairing.

"I need you to put your badge on," Doc stated.

Newly stopped what he was doing, "Why? I thought Festus has everything under control," Newly said.

Doc shook his head, "I need to get Festus up to my office. He's taken sick," the doctor said.

"What happened to him?" Newly asked as he placed his tools down onto the service counter and looked up to Doc with concern.

"He got himself bit by a cat," Doc grumbled. "He wouldn't listen to Matt, or me for that matter," the doctor drew his right hand gruffly across his moustache and looked sharply over to Newly.

Newly sighed, "I'll get my badge," said as he stepped way into the small back room which was his living quarters. He emerged a few minutes later with his own gun and holster and badge pinned to his vest. Newly followed Doc to the door and quickly grabbed his large white hat before he left his shop. Newly also managed to flip the open sign around before pulling the door shut behind him.

Doc was several feet ahead of him as they both walked along the boardwalk toward the jail house. As newly caught up to the doctor he asked, "How bad is Festus?"

"His right hand is quite swollen and he's got a fever," Doc said. Newly frowned, "how long do you think he'll be off his feet?" the younger man asked.

Doc shook his head, "I don't know. I do know I have to get that swelling down," the doctor said as he opened the door into the jail house.

Festus was sitting on the side of the cot with his head hanging down. He held his right hand to his chest with his left and looked in quite a bit of discomfort. Doc walked over to the deputy, "Festus?" he said while placing his hand gently on Festus' shoulder.

Festus slowly looked up into the doctor's caring eyes, "Doc, I feel terrible," he said.

Doc nodded, "I know you do. I want you to come with me to my office," the doctor said cupping his hand under Festus' arm to help him to his feet. Newly took Festus' other arm. "Easy now," Doc said as Festus stood and wobbled slightly.

"My head's all swervey like," the hill man complained as he looked from Newly over to Doc.

"I bet it is," Doc replied as he and Newly assisted Festus to the door. Thankfully for Doc and Newly, Festus was not totally unconscious. The two men guided Festus up the street toward the doctor's office.

Wilbur Jonas saw what was happening and dropped what he was doing, "Is Festus all right?"

Doc shook his head no, "Open the door, will you Jonas" the doctor spoke as he watched Jonas scurry up the stairs ahead of the men. Jonas opened the door and stepped through and although he wasn't touching anyone, he guided them into the room with his outstretched hands, "Easy," the store owner called out as Newly bumped his shoulder into the door jam.

Doc and Newly parked Festus at the examination table where Festus slowly crawled up on his own steam.

Doc turned to Jonas, "Thanks for your help," he smiled quickly with a tick of his head as he peeled off his suit coat and black felt hat.

Newly and Jonas stepped aside, "What happened to Festus," Jonas leaned sideways slightly to whisper the question to Newly.

Newly looked over to the store owner whose eyes were glued to what Doc was doing, "He was bitten by a stray cat," he said in a hushed tone.

Jonas looked sharply over to Newly, "You're joking!" he said.

Newly smiled, "No Mr. Jonas, I'm not," he turned to the door, "I'll help you with those crates downstairs," Newly said.

Jonas slowly pulled himself away from the scene and the look of Festus' swollen hand, "Yes, that will be fine," he said as he back to the door. He turned and looked at Newly, "A cat?"

Newly nodded, "Yup," he answered.

By the time Newly and Jonas reached the bottom of the stairs, Luke Fleming just stepped down off the boardwalk from the direction of the Long Branch. He paused a second when his eyes noted the deputy badge on Newly. Fleming wet his lips and continued toward the general store, "So, you are a gunsmith and a deputy," Fleming smiled slightly.

Newly looked down at his badge and then back up to Fleming's face, "I'm sorry, I didn't get your name earlier," Newly said.

"Oh," Fleming paused, "Leonard McLean," he said extending his right hand. Newly took his time but eventually shook his hand.

"I'm new in town and am just getting to know people," Fleming smiled.

"I see," Newly said as he remembered back to the incident with McLean and Doc earlier in the morning. He was now wondering what Doc meant by not trusting him, but there was something in the man's voice and his hand shake that made Newly a little more suspicious.

"Welcome to Dodge. How long are you here," Newly asked and tried to put the feelings aside. Jonas watched on.

"Awhile, I suspect," Fleming looked over to Jonas. "I plan to open a store myself," he smiled.

Jonas' mouth dropped open and then visibly grew flustered.

"Not a general store, mister," Fleming smiled as he noted the desired look on the store owner's face. "It will be a speciality import store," he stated.

Jonas gulped, "I do that already!" he said.

"Is that so?" Fleming smiled and was enjoying seeing the older man on edge. "Well, stiff competition never hurt anything, has it?" he smiled and continued to walk past Jonas' store. Jonas looked over to Newly who was doing his best to motion to Jonas not to say a word, but clearly Jonas wanted to scream. The store owner balled up his hands into fists and stormed back into his store.

Newly was left standing on the boardwalk as he watched Jonas fuss about in his store while this McLean fellow wandered down Front Street. Newly's shoulders sagged, "It's going to be a long day, I can tell," he said as he slowly looked back up the stairs to Doc's office. Newly sighed.


	13. Chapter 13

Festus was draped backward over the examination table, with one leg, from the knee down dangling off the side. His left arm was straight out to the side off the table. He groaned as Doc carefully unwrapped the bandana the hill man he covered his hand with.

Doc shook his head and looked over to the deputy, "I wished you had of listened to me," he scolded the hill man. "This is a fine mess now," Doc said as he continued to examine Festus' swollen right hand. Festus groaned each time Doc pushed on a bite wound.

Doc gently placed Festus' hand down on the examination table, as he began to gather the items he would need to clean the infected puncture wounds and hopefully save Festus' hand. Quickly and quietly Doc moved a small table over to the side of the examination table while he thought about his approach to how to deal with the infection.

The doctor picked up a small enamelled basin and some clean cotton strips from the bureau off to the side of the tall medical cabinet. He placed the items on the little table then turned to the medicine cabinet and opened the door.

Doc studied the various bottles of liquids before deciding on the bottle of tincture of iodine. He also took the bottle of rubbing alcohol before turning back to his patient. The physician placed the bottles onto the little table and then walked over to his medical bag to get his surgical instruments. He figured that he was to have to lance the wounds open to relieve the pus that was building up inside.

Doc poured about half of the rubbing alcohol into the enamelled basin and then gently placed a scalpel into the liquid. The doctor then poured some of the iodine onto a cloth and wiped around the wounds on Festus' hand. Again the doctor shook his head and Festus groaned.

Doc picked up the scalpel and was just about to lance open one of the bite marks when Kitty Russell stepped into the doctor's office. Doc looked over his shoulder and noted Kitty's presence but never commented as he went back to his work.

"Doc?" Kitty said as she moved closer to Festus. "Newly told me what happened," she said looking down at the deputy's hand. She made a face as Doc gently opened one would and pus oozed out. Doc squeezed the area and more came out as he wiped the puncture with more iodine. Festus groaned again.

"Is there anything I can do?" Kitty asked.

Doc looked up, "Get some cold water and more cloths from over there," the doctor indicated, "and place some on his forehead. He's got a fever," Doc stated. Kitty nodded and went to work gathering what she needed, "It's that bad, is it?" she asked from across the room.

"It's bad enough," Doc quipped while he worked on another bite mark.

Kitty dunked a cloth into the water and rang it out before placing in on Festus' forehead.

Festus' eyes slowly opened, "Where am I?" he asked as his eyes searched around the room.

"You're in my office and I'm trying to fix your hand you stubborn mule!" Doc growled at the deputy.

"My hand?" Festus asked and then winced as Doc gently squeezed another opening. "Oh, my hand," the hill man remembered the cat bite. Slowly Festus lifted his head to look over to see what Doc was doing. The movement made him nauseous and he quietly pull his head back down to the examination table with another deep groan.

Satisfied that he cleaned the wounds as best as he could, Doc again wiped iodine over each entry mark. With a tick of his head he looked up at Kitty who remain silent, "I wanted to clean this yesterday, but he wouldn't listen to me," the physician said as he washed his hands in some soapy water at the little wood stove by the door.

"How did it get so infected?" Kitty asked as she watched the doctor.

Doc dried his hands on a white cotton towel before he drew his right hand across his moustache, "Cat bites are always bad, but it didn't help him when he began to mess around with the stove pipes. He got soot into the deep puncture wounds and nature did the rest," Doc pointed out.

Kitty shook her head, "Poor Festus," she said trying not to smile. She knew Doc was furious. "I guess this means Newly will be in charge for a few days," Kitty stated.

Doc nodded, "He's not too thrilled at the idea either," Doc said as he gently set Festus' right hand into another basin of rubbing alcohol. It caused the hill man to wince, "Doc, what are ya doin'?" Festus muttered.

"Trying to mend this hand of yours!" Doc said sternly back.

"Feels more like yer trying to kill me," Festus muttered back.

"If I was going to do that, I'd a done it a long time ago!" Doc growled at the hill man then looked up at Kitty who was desperately trying not to laugh. Doc made a face and continued on with what he was doing. A slight smile curled under his grey moustache.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Luke Fleming had walked just about every street in Dodge. He found a hand full of potential places to play his game, and by the looks of some of the clientele he just might make a pretty penny doing so. Fleming smiled to himself as he walked back up Front Street where he spotted the gunsmith.

Fleming walked toward Newly, "Just wondered if you have my gun ready," Fleming said and then paused as he noted the badge on Newly's vest.

"No sir. I've had a few other things to take care of with our deputy sick and all," Newly stated.

"The deputy is sick?" Fleming asked.

Newly nodded, "He'll be down for a few days, so I have to fill in for him," Newly explained.

"Is that a fact?" Fleming asked.

Newly nodded, "I'll finish your gun in an hour or so," he smiled and touched the brim of his hat as he walked toward the Doc's office to check in on Festus, and Doc.

Fleming watched the gunsmith climb the wooden staircase and open the door at the top. "Well," he smiled, "I think things might have just gotten a little be easier for me," he said to himself. Fleming's head bobbed up and down slightly as he began to formulate his plan.

Fleming looked over to the hotel and then back to the Long Branch, "No, I won't start here, but I'll finish here," he smiled wickedly as he went in search of his crew. If it wasn't for their "participation" he'd never pull off the wins at the poker games he did. They were vital to his plan, and they got paid well for their diversions.

"Yes sir," Fleming smiled, "This just might be my lucky day," he said as he walked with meaning toward the hotel.

Wilbur Jonas watched as the new "business man" in Dodge strutted across the street, "I'll be damn if he tried to cut into my import business," the store owner sputtered. With a huff Jonas turned back into his store and tried to think of a way to rid Dodge of this new business man.


	14. Chapter 14

Newly stepped through the office door into the doctor's office, "How's Festus, Doc?" the young gunsmith asked as he walked closer to the hill man who was slightly more alert.

Doc looked over his shoulder as he dabbed some ointment onto the deputy's hand, "He'll live," Doc grumbled. "Maybe next time he'll listen to me," the doctor scolded Festus. The hill man merely made a face at the doctor.

"Well, I'm glad to hear that," Newly smiled. "I mentioned to that new fellow, McLean and he seemed genuinely concerned," Newly said. "Seems like a nice fellow," he said.

Doc shot a look over to Newly, "I bet he's concerned," the doctor said. There was a tone of cool distrust in his voice. Kitty scowled at the doctor, "He seems like a good business man," she huffed in Fleming's defence.

"A businessman wouldn't wear such a fancy holster," Festus stated from the examination table. All eyes in the room turned to his comment.

"What do you mean by that?" Doc asked.

"Any businessman I know doesn't need a gun nor a bunch of gunmen with him," The deputy said as he slowly sat up.

"He's got a point," Doc said as he drew his hand across his moustache and looked over to Kitty and then Newly.

"He told Mr Jonas and me he was going to have an import business," Newly said. "Mr Jonas was furious," the young gunsmith stated with a slight chuckle.

"I can see why too," Doc said. "That's more then a quarter of his business!" the doctor stated.

Newly's chuckle quickly faded, "I didn't think of it like that," Newly sighed. "I just saw it as good competition," he said sheepishly.

Kitty crossed her arms across her chest, "Honestly," she said while frowning at the men.

Doc looked up, "What?" he asked.

"That man has come into Dodge to make a living and create a new business, and you think he's here to run off with everything just because he has a fancy gun and holster?" Kitty scolded the three men.

"I bet you my great grandpa Haggen's gold tooth that he's up to no good," Festus stated.

"What gold tooth?" Doc asked wondering why he'd never heard of this before.

Festus waved off the question, "It don't matter right now. Right now we have ta figure out what business he is up to," the hill man said while examining his hand. He flexed his fingers and even they hurt due to the swelling.

Kitty's hands quickly dropped to his hips, "I can't believe you men!" she stated. "Especially you, Doc," she looked at the physician. "A member of town council and you are standing here saying you don't want this man's business in town," she stated.

Doc shook his head, "I didn't say I didn't want his business. What I am saying is I don't trust his business," Doc stated.

Just then the office door opened with Wilbur Jonas stepping through the door, "Doc, I've been looking everywhere for you," he stated.

Doc looked up at the store owner, "Why didn't you start looking here?" he said blinking at the man standing in front of him.

Jonas looked like he was a tick ready to burst, "As head of town council, I want you to find out just what kind of business that new fellow is planning on opening in Dodge!" Jonas blurted out.

Doc held up his hands, palms out, "Easy now, Jonas," Doc tried to calm the store owner down, "it seems this McLean fellow has a lot of people on edge," he stated before looking back at Festus.

Festus slowly slid off the side of the examination table, "You don't trust him either," the hill man pointed out to Doc. "In fact you even went through Matthew's thangs a second time!" he said with his eyebrows raised.

Doc tried to hush the deputy up, but instead looked like he was swatting at invisible flies.

"Doc!" Kitty exclaimed. "You didn't?"

Doc drew a breath and turned to Kitty, "Yes, I did," he admitted.

Kitty's mouth almost dropped open in disgust, "And did you find anything?" she asked as her eyebrows knitted together. Doc shook his head no.

Festus looked up to his old friend and saw the look on his face. Doc was clearly ashamed of himself. "We haven't found anything, yet," Festus emphasised. Doc looked up at Festus. "I ain't through lookin'" he winked at Doc. "I've seen slippery eels before, but this one has met his match," the hill man said with certainly.

Doc blinked and looked around the room before he looked back at Festus, "But what if we're wrong?"

Jonas stepped closer into the room to wait to hear what Festus had to say, "I'll quite my job as deputy," he said in a quite but calculated voice. Doc, Kitty, Newly and Jonas stared at the deputy.

"You're that certain?" Doc asked in a hushed voice.

Festus nodded yes. "He's a skunk who hasn't let of a stink, yet," the hill man stated.

Doc pursed his lips, "Well, he never struck me as anything but," he said looking to Kitty.

"Just what do you think he's up to then?" she asked while looking from Festus to Doc and the others.

Newly shrugged as did Jonas. "With a group of men like the ones he has as friends and the way he dresses and handles himself," Doc tried to formulate some reason.

"Doc?" Kitty asked interrupting the doctor's thoughts. Doc looked up.

"You said you heard the other men call him by another name," Kitty said.

Doc nodded, "Fleming," Doc said.

"You know, as I think of it, I don't know that many people with the first name Fleming," Kitty said.

"Neither have I," Newly chimed in. "You don't suppose he's using an alias, do you?"

"Why in tarnation would he use and alias? He knows where he's at!" Festus stated.

Doc shook his head, "Festus, that is an atlas. An alias is a name people sometimes use to hide their true name," he stated. Festus made a face in thought.

Jonas spoke up, "If he does open a business in Dodge it will have to pass through the property and taxes office, and maybe they will be able to find out for us," he reasoned.

"That will only work, if he's opened a business elsewhere," Doc reminded the store owner who showed his dissatisfaction with the truth.

"We'll just have to watch him then," Kitty said. "He's bound to slip up sometime," she stated.

"And that sometime could be too late fer someone," Festus sighed.


	15. Chapter 15

Luke Fleming met up with Thomas Holt. The gunman was sitting outside the Dodge House and leaning back in his chair whittling on a piece of wood. Holt was fairly crafty and had so far carved a snake's head into the wood. Billy Williams sat next o him and watched on with awe.

"I see you've managed to find something constructive to do," Fleming said as he tucked his thumbs into his vest.

"Just what do you want me to do? I have him to look after most of the time," Holt said indicating to Billy while he continued to whittle.

"You were supposed to be looking for vacant stores," Fleming stated.

Holt nodded, "Indeed I was," he looked up from his hands.

"So? Did you?' Fleming asked, impatiently.

Holt slowly shook his head no, "I am a solo act, and you know it," he said and continued with this whittling project.

Fleming grew angry, "I need you to do your job," he hissed.

"Then find another babysitter," Holt snapped back and stood up and abruptly walking away leaving Fleming with Billy. Fleming pursed his lips as he watched Holt walk award from him. Slowly Fleming's eyes came to rest on Billy Williams who looked as peaceful and happy as always. If it wasn't for his brother being killed, he'd have proper supervision, but it was something Flaming promised the dying man on his death bed.

"Where's he going?" Billy asked Fleming.

Fleming looked at the young man, "I need him to do some things for me. He'll be back," he said.

"Can I get a knife and do what he was going?" Billy asked.

"Na, you'll cut your hand off," Fleming stated.

"Awe," Billy whined in protest while scuffing his left foot through the shavings that Holt left on the boardwalk. "I never get to anything," he pouted.

"You got to come along with us, didn't you?" Fleming smiled.

"I guess," Billy nodded.

"Let's get some thing to eat," Fleming said as he wrapped his arm around Billy's neck and joking choked him. Billy laughed as the two men walked up the boardwalk.

Thomas Holt looked back over his shoulder. He was more than relieved to be rid of Billy for now. His eyes then scanned the street for vacant buildings, but there wasn't any one Front Street. He then spotted Jonas' general store. The store owner had just left Doc's office with newly and they parted their way at the alley. Newly crossed the street while Jonas picked up a broom he had propped against the wall.

Thomas Holt strolled across Front Street and stopped in front of the general store. Jonas noticed the man out of the corner of his eye and slowly looked up at Holt. He didn't recognized the man, "Can I help you?" he asked.

Holt stepped up onto the boardwalk and walked to the door and peered inside the store, "You the owner?" he said then looking at Jonas.

"Yes," Jonas answered. "I've been here close to fifteen years now," he smiled.

"I see," Holt returned the smile, "You have a good business then," he continued.

"I do," Jonas said. "Is there something I can help you with?" Jonas' curiosity was creeping up on him. Hairs slowly stood on the back of his neck.

"Not really," Holt replied. "At least not now," he said and walked away. Jonas didn't take his eyes of the stranger. His eyebrows knitted together and he had to force himself to turn away and return to his work.

Doc stood on the boardwalk behind the store owner, "What was that about?" the physician asked causing Jonas to jump.

The store owner turned to Doc, "I don't know. I don't even know who he is," Jonas stated.

Doc pushed his hands down into his trouser pockets, "I think he's one of McLean's men," he said as the two men watched Holt walk further up the street.

"He was asking me about my store," Jonas stated then looked to Doc. "That McLean is serious then," he said with a tone of displeasure in his voice.

Doc pursed his lips, "I'm not so sure," the doctor said shifting his eyes to the store owner.

"I don't follow you, Doc," Jonas said with a questioned look on his face.

"I'm not sure what to make of them, but Festus is right. McLean is no businessman such as yourself," the doctor stated as he drew his moustache across his greying moustache.

Jonas thought for a second, "What do you think they are in Dodge for then?" he asked in a hushed voice.

"I'm not too sure about that either," Doc replied "But I sure would like to find out," he said.

Thomas Holt didn't find any building worth looking at along the middle of Front Street, however, a little further along the way he spotted a small store with a for sale sign in the window. Holt walked over to the building and cupped his hands over the glass, pressing his face in to look inside. It appeared to have been a print shop which was fine; he thought for the amount of time that he and Fleming would be occupying the space.

Holt moved to another window and looked in. This caught Harry Bodkin's attention as the banker was on his way to the bank down the street. Bodkin crossed the street and tip his hat, "Hello," he smiled.

Holt pulled himself away from the window and looked at the man in front of him. He didn't say anything.

"Are you interested in this building?" Bodkin asked with a cheerful smile.

"Perhaps," Holt stated. "A friend is looking to open a business here in Dodge," Holt said.

"Oh? What kind of business?" Bodkin asked as he look the man over and then back at the building.

"An import business," Holt stated. He noted the look on the man's face. "Why do you care?" he asked placing his hands firmly on his hips.

Bodkin turned to the Holt, "My name is Harry Bodkin and I'm a banker here in Dodge. The bank owns this building," he said. "That is until someone such as yourself buys it," Bodkin smiled.

"I see," Holt stated as he crossed his arms over his chest. "I'll just have to talk to my friend about this then," he said.

"And your name is?" Bodkin asked as he extended his hand to Holt.

"I'll let you know that, should my friend be interested," Holt touched the brim of his hat and turned away leaving Harry with his hand out. Bodkin made a face, "What a strange man," the banker said to himself as he pulled his hand back looking at it as if it was soiled. Bodkin shrugged and continued down the street to his bank.

Doc Adams strolled over to Del Monicos when he spotted the man from McLean's party walking toward him. The man passed the doctor as if he were invisible, even though Doc's eyes were firmly fixed on him. Doc ticked his head as he continued to watch the man.

Harry Bodkin saw what had happened, and his curiosity peeked. The banker walked over to Doc, "Do you know who that is?" Bodkin asked as he thumbed toward Holt.

Doc shook his head, "Nope. He came in to Dodge yesterday with four others and the only one I know of that bunch is the one I met at the Long Branch. His name id McLean," Doc stated and looked over at the banker.

"That fellow there was looking at Purdy's old shop, up the street," Bodkin said.

Doc shook his head, "So he is serious about opening a business then," Doc sighed. "Jonas isn't going take this lightly," he said. Bodkin agreed.

Festus saw both Doc and Bodkin from across the street, and feeling slightly better the hill man ventured over to where the men where standing, "You both look like you gots something to hide," he said with his twang thick.

"Not us, Festus," Bodkin said. "Him," he pointed down the street to Holt who had met up with the rest of Fleming and his men.

"I told you they were up to no good, Doc," Festus stated.

"Well we still haven't found out what exactly they are up too!" Doc snapped. "It makes it a little bit difficult to point the finger," he said.

"Don't you fret," Festus said with his right eye scrunched up. "I'll figure that out real soon."

"And just how are you going to do that?" Doc asked.

"All that glitters ain't gold, Doc," Festus said.

Doc thought for a moment and the looked up at the deputy, "What ever you have planned, take care of your self first! I don't want to see yo back in my office for...well for ever!" he sputtered.

Festus made a face, "I'll let you know what I find out," the hill man said as he side stepped the doctor and banker to walk to where McLean and his men had gathered in front of the Dodge House. Festus wasn't exactly sure how he was going to ask, but he had to find out who McLean really was and why he was in Dodge.


	16. Chapter 16

Festus Haggen walked deliberately close to Fleming and his men as he headed toward the jail house. Fleming looked over to the hill man, "I see you are back on your feet, deputy," he smiled slightly.

Festus stopped and glared at Fleming, "Us Haggens are quick healers," he snarled.

"Why are you so unfriendly, deputy?" Fleming turned to the hill man.

"You and yer men seem to have some folks in Dodge riled. I don't like when that happens," Festus stated.

"Now why would you say a thing like that?" Fleming countered.

"You've been telling Mr. Jonas and Mr. Bodkin that you are opening a business. I ain't ever seen a business man with a fancy quick-draw gun hanging from his hip," Festus pointed to Fleming's gun.

"I like my own protection. Especially in a new town like this one. I find the further I travel west the less reliable the law is," Fleming winked and drew a long drag off his cigar.

Festus made a face, "You can joke if you want, but Dodge has the best law anywhere for miles around," he stated while wagging his left index finger.

"What will happen if you need to use your gun?" Fleming asked while looking at Festus' wrapped right hand.

"Don't you fret none about that," the hill man sneered before he turned and walked away. He could hear several of Fleming's men laughing which only made the deputy angrier with the growing tension.

Festus stopped at the jail house door and looked up the street, "Laugh all you want, McLean. I'll figure you out yet," the deputy said as he gruffly opened the wooden door and stepped down into the office slamming the door behind him. The deputy walked over to the posters and pages spread across Matt's desk, "I wish I could find out who they are," he muttered to himself as he pushed the pages around on the desk.

Doc opened the jail office door and stepped down into the room. He didn't say anything at first; instead he walked over to the marshal's desk where Festus stood glaring down at the wanted posters. Doc cleared his throat, "You won't find any of them in there. I looked twice," the doctor spoke softly.

Festus looked up at the physician, "They take me as a joke," the hill man hissed.

"They are fools," Doc said looking up from the scattered papers. "You'll figure them out," Doc stated while blinking his eyes under his shaggy eyebrows.

"I'd like to do it sooner than later," Festus huffed.

"Just give them enough rope," Doc replied as he walked over to the window and peered out. He saw several of Fleming's men walking across the street, heading in the direction of the Bull's Head Saloon. "McLean will slip up if he gets too comfortable," he said turning to Festus.

"You believe that don't you?" Festus looked the old man in the eyes.

"You bet I do," Doc smiled slightly. Festus nodded. "Thanks, Doc," he smiled back.

Luke Fleming pulled his gold pocket watch from his brocade vest pocket. It was close to four o'clock in the afternoon, and he felt it was time to get his own gun from the gunsmith.

Fleming walked along the boardwalk and turned into the little alley toward the shop. He peeked through the little window and saw the gunsmith busy at work. Fleming turned the door knob and opened the door.

Newly looked up from his work, "I just finished with our gun," he said as he set the gun he was working on down onto the bench.

"That's what I'm here for," Fleming smiled.

"You know the reason that the hammer was jamming was that it looks as if some thing hard, say like a bullet," bent it," Newly said as he handed the gun to its owner.

"Is that a fact?"" Fleming said as he examined the weapon. "I can't imagine how that could or would have happened," Fleming looked up at Newly as he played with the smooth rolling cylinder.

Newly just looked at Fleming he wanted to say something but through better of it until he and Festus learned more about the men. "Could be a number of reasons," the gunsmith merely stated.

Fleming wasn't sure how to take the gunsmith's comment, so he changed the subject slightly, "Looks like you did a good job. How much do I owe you?" he asked setting the gun down.

"Three dollars, like before," Newly said as he watch Fleming pull a billfold from inside his coat. The bill fold had quite a wad of money stuffed into it. Newly tried not to look, but he's not seen that much money, unless it was in the bank. Fleming pulled out four dollars and handed it to the gunsmith, "Keep the change," he said as he put the bill fold back and then pick his gun pulling the loaner out of his holster and placing on the bench. "I'll recommend your services," he said touching the brim of his hat as he left the little shop.

Newly just stood and watched. He wasn't sure what to make of the man. Newly waited a few minutes before he gathered his hat and his gun belt to seek out Doc and Festus.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Luke Fleming stood out side of the Oasis Saloon and Gambling Hall. He's had investigated the establishment earlier and decided that this was where he was going to begin his roll through Dodge. He calculated that there were five gambling halls and saloons that were rich with patrons and loose money. His final stop in a few days would be the Long Branch. He figured by then his reputation would have spread around town and anyone will to chance it would be there, after all The Long Branch Saloon was a well run and well liked establishment in Dodge City.

Fleming pushed through the swing doors and slowly entered while looking around the room. Several card games were already in progress, so he decided to watch and wait at the bar. His timing was tight, as he had to get into a game within an hours, so that his men could enter the plot. They were a well oiled machine, with Fleming gambling, while this men flirted with disorderly arrest in order to draw attention. It has worked time and time again.

Now Fleming just needed to get into a game.

"What will it be?" the barkeep asked.

"I'll have a scotch," he said.

"We only sell whiskey and beer," the barkeep said.

"Fine," Fleming stated. "A whiskey then," he said.

"You look like your waiting for someone," the barkeep noted as he poured the amber liquid into a glass and slid it across the bar.

"No. I'm just hoping to get into a game, that's all," Fleming smiled innocently.

"You'll just have to walk into one. No one here gets an invite," the barkeep said as he walked away.

Fleming nodded, "Then I will," he smiled at the bar keep as he moved to a table with five men, "Care if I join you?" he asked.

Several of the men looked up and then noted the suit that Fleming wore, "If you go the money," one man said.

"Sure looks like he might," another stated.

"Oh, I have money alright. I might be a little rusty with this game, but would be grateful to join you," Fleming smiled.

"Take a seat mister," another man gurgled through his cigar clenched teeth. Fleming smiled and sat down. He looked around the table and quickly calculated what he was going to have to do, "Thanks," he said pulling his bill fold from his pocket and placing a number of bills on the table next to him.

All eyes around the table were on the money and even a few elbows were being nudged. To some of the men this looked like easy money.

"What did you say your name was?" one man asked.

"McLean," Fleming smiled and waited for his cards.


	17. Chapter 17

Newly O'Brien hustled down the street where he spotted Doc and Festus. The two men looked like they were on their way to the Long Branch, given the direction they were walking.

Newly quickly walked up to the two men and looked them in the eye.

"You look like the cat that got the canary," Festus said.

"Ate," Doc corrected.

Festus shot a glance over to Doc who was now waiting to hear what Newly had to say.

Newly's eyes shifted between he men, "Well not really." He said. "But I thought you would like to know that McLean looks like he's serious about that business he wants to open. He has a substantial amount of money on him," Newly said.

"A sum-what?" Festus asked.

"A lot," Doc replied while looking at Festus. His eyes then shifted to Newly, "How do you know this?" the doctor asked.

"He came in to pick up in gun that he wanted repaired. I asked for three dollars and pulled out a bill fold stuffed with money. He easy gave me four dollars and told me to keep the change!" Newly stated.

Doc drew his right hand across his moustache and shook his head, "Jonas isn't going to be happy when he hears this," the doctor said.

"What was wrong with his gun that needed fixin'?" Festus asked.

"Oh, yeah. That's some thing else that is interesting," Newly said. "The hammer was sticking," he said.

"So?" Doc huffed. "Likely needed oil," he said.

"Not quite, Doc," Newly said. "I had to replace the hammer because it was badly dented like it was hit with a bullet. And when I mentioned that to McLean he had a strange look on his face as if I shouldn't have said anything about it," Newly stated.

"Is that a fact?" Festus said which caused Newly to smile. "He said the same thing, Festus," Newly said.

Festus looked over to Doc, "Now I jist wonder how you could git shot in the gun and not know it," he said.

"That's a good point, but how are you going to find out? You just can't walk you to him and ask him," Doc grunted.

"Wall I know that," Festus said with a flail of his arms.

"I guess we'll just have to wait and catch him for whatever it is he is up to," Newly stated.

"If you ask me, he's playing his hand pretty close to his chest," Doc said, not knowing at the time just how much truth was in his statement. Doc turned and continued on his way to the Long Branch, "Maybe Kitty has some ideas," the doctor said as Festus and Newly tagged along.

"Miss Kitty is level headed when it comes to thangs like this," Festus smiled.

"She is. And now I'm wondering if we're just thinking too much into this whole thing," Doc grumbled.

"I'm not so sure, Doc," Newly said. "I've seen a lot of busted guns in my day, and I know a bullet dent when I see one. I bet that McLean fellow was running from something, and that's what he's hiding," Newly hypothesized. Doc and Festus stopped and looked at the part time deputy, "You really think so?" Doc asked. Newly nodded yes. Festus and Newly could see that Doc was now thinking, but of what, they hadn't a clue.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Luke Fleming purposely lost his first two hands. The men he was play, were good, and he was enjoying his ruse. Out of the corner of his eye he spotted Morgan Thompson and Brad Warner enter the Oasis Saloon. They looked like they has already been drinking and were looking for more. Just as planned.

Thompson deliberately bumped into one of Fleming's opponents who shot an icy glare up to the man, "What where in hell you are going," the card play barked.

"Sorry about that, old-timer," Thompson apologized and continued over to the bar where he leaned backwards so he could face the crowed. The saloon was busy with men drinking. Waitresses were serving men and even propositioning them for other services. There were five tables allocated for card games and a large roulette wheel near the back of the room next to a blackjack table. All game tables were occupied and Thompson and Warner felt that Fleming's chances for a good haul were extremely good.

Fleming hunkered down and it was now time to get serious. He knew that he had to gradually win which was a more natural way to go about his job. And now that his other two men were in place and ready to create their diversions, within limit, he felt it was time to let the games begin.

The next card game began, and Fleming was quick into it. His eyes shifting around the table and the money began to pile up as one man after another man folded. It seemed like an hour had passed but it was only 20 minutes into the game when the pot had grown substantially and it came down to Fleming and his opponent.

Thompson knew his job and now it was time to take action. Just enough to un-nerve the last man playing with his friend. With a mighty whoop, Thompson jumped up onto a table and began to kick up his heels hollering the whole time. There was a mixed reaction to Thompson escapade as some men cheered him on while others jeered. He could see the man playing with Fleming losing his concentration, giving Fleming the edge he needed.

The Oasis owner had enough of Thompson's actions and ordered several men to pull him down from the table and toss him out into the street. All eyes were on the action. This was Fleming's chance, he quickly pulled the ace from his sleeve and wedged into his hand of cards. The other man returned his attention to the game and shook his head, "That idiot should be locked away," the man grumbled.

"Indeed," Fleming agreed. Then he placed his cards down on the table. The man's mouth dropped open in awe, "I don't believe it," he muttered.

Fleming laughed, "Neither do I!" he sounded convincingly surprised as he raked the money from the centre of the table. There was easily two hundred dollars.

"Care for another game?" Fleming asked innocently.

Several of the other men anted up their money and another game was under way. The looser from the last game was determined to get his money back. His eyes narrowed with distrust at the fancy dressed newcomer.


	18. Chapter 18

Kitty Russell patiently listened to Newly, Doc and Festus as they reported on what they had heard through out the day from McLean and his men. The saloon owner held her chin in her right hand and her eyes carefully shifted between the men. Kitty was still unconvinced that McLean was up to no good and that he was simply going to open a new business. "A little completion would be good for other businesses in town," Kitty stated. "In fact it might even encourage other people to come into Dodge, especially if he plans on importing unique items," she smiled.

Just as Doc was about to respond, Wilbur Jonas stepped through the swing doors of the saloon. He looked like he had just lost his best friend. The store owner, who appeared to finished work for the day stepped up to the bar, and slouched with an audible sigh.

"Mr. Jonas?" Kitty moved further down the bar and stood in front of the beleaguered looking store owner. "Are you all right? You look terrible!" she stated with concern. Doc, Festus and Newly all watched on.

Jonas slowly looked up, "I've heard rumours all day that new fellow has been looking into buying Purdy's shop," he said. "Looks like he will be opening a store after all," he sighed shaking his head.

Doc drew his hand across his moustache and stepped closer to his friend, "It isn't a rumour, Jonas. Bodkin told me himself that one of them where inquiring about Purdy's store. But I haven't heard anything since," he shrugged. "I'm beginning to think it's all smoke and mirrors," the doctor said looking back over to Newly and Festus.

Jonas slowly looked over to the doctor, "Do you really think he's going to open a business?"

Doc ticked his head, "It would surprise me if he did. I have a sneaking suspicion that he's here for other reasons," Doc stated.

"Like what?" the store owner was curious to hear what the doctor was thinking.

"That is what we want to find out, Mr. Jonas," Festus spoke over the doctor's shoulder wagging his left index finger at the store owner. The hill man's left eye was scrunch up in a way that somehow meant he was serisous. Doc looked up to Festus waiting to hear what the hill man was going to say next.

"How are you going to that?" Jonas asked as if he was interesting in helping the deputy out.

"That part we haven't quite figured out, yet," Newly stated as he stepped forward to enter the conversation. Kitty rolled her eyes.

"Doc says if we give him enough rope, he'll hang himself," Festus pointed out with a knowing nod.

"How can you give them rope when you don't even know what they are doing?" Jonas questioned.

"Well, that is the tricky part," Doc said as he rubbed his fingers over his right ear before he crossed his hand over his moustache. "Somehow we have to get one of them to talk," the doctor said.

"I don't see that happening any time soon," Jonas huffed. "Those men really stick together like they have been bound by a force unknown!" he stated as he stood up. Sam Noonan slide a glass of whiskey toward the agitated store owner and Jonas took no time in belting it back.

"Maybe so," Festus said, "but if we can get one of them aside and maybe buy him a few drinks," the hill man's voice trailed off as he slowly looked over to Kitty. Doc, Jonas and Newly also slowly looked over to Kitty who wasn't really paying attention. Suddenly she noticed all eyes were on her and she felt that she was being set up for something, "Oh, no you don't," she stated while wagging her finger no to the men.

"It's our only chance, Miss Kitty. Don'tcha see?" Festus said.

Kitty made a face to show her displeasure. "I'm not going to play into this silliness," she scolded her friends.

Doc, Festus and Jonas frowned at Kitty's statement.

"What?" Kitty asked.

"You won't help out in a time of crisis?" Doc asked.

Kitty leaned over the bar, "Doc. I don't see how someone opening a business in Dodge is a crisis!" he said looking the doctor in the eyes. "Now if there was some evidence to the contrary, then I will help," she said standing straight.

Doc pursed his lips and looked over at Jonas, "I guess you're on your own," he patted Jonas on the upper arm and turned to the bar an waited for another drink. Jonas stood numb, "I've never had to fight for business in town," he stammered and slid his empty glass back toward Sam.

Doc ticked his head, "Well, maybe Kitty is right. Maybe the competition will renew your business," the doctor stated knowing the words would bite.

"Doc, you know as well as I do, there are only so many people in Dodge willing to part with their hard earned money!" the store owner huffed.

Doc nodded, "That I do," he said lifting the glass of whiskey to his lips.

Festus was growing frustrated, "Wall, ifin you aren't gonna help, I guess I better go out and find out what they are up to," he grunted and began to step away from the bar when Doc took him by the arm, "Just what are you planning on doing?"

Festus shrugged, "Look around and find out what they are doing, I guess," the hill man stated.

"And then what?" Doc asked.

"Wall if they are doin' something they ort not to be, then I'll arrest them," Festus said.

"And what would that be?" Doc asked with Newly watching on.

"Wall..." Festus stammered.

"You can't just make something up," Newly stated.

Festus shot the young deputy a look, "Wall I knows that!" he grunted as he wormed his way out of Doc's grasp.

No one knew what to do and awkward looks shifted around the group, until the saloon doors opened and Thomas Holt and Billy Williams stepped into the Long Branch. A silence washed over the little group at the bar and they tried not to look like they were watching the men, but they were.

Doc looked over to Kitty, "This is our chance," he said looking Kitty in the eye. "That's the fellow that was chatting up Bodkin about Purdy's old store," he doctor stated.

Kitty pursed her lips and glared at the men before her, "If Matt were here, he'd kick each of you in the britches," she growled.

"Are you going to help, Miss Kitty?" Festus leaned forward as he asked.

Kitty drew a deep breath, "I'll see what I can do," she said in a not overly pleased tone as she gathered a tray and walked out to the table where Holt and Williams were now seated.


	19. Chapter 19

Luke Fleming gently wedged the stub of his cigar into the corner of his mouth. A sheepish grim spread across his face, "I just don't believe my luck!" he said with his eyes twinkling like a demon. He carefully raked the pile of money toward him as the rest of the men watched one.

"We can't believe your luck either, mister," one of the older men snorted. "I'm done for the night," he stated.

"Me too," chimed another man.

Flemings eyes scanned around the table, "We'll I don't want to push my luck any further tonight anyway," he said as he calmly straightened up the wad of moneky. Once it was neat enough, Fleming looked down at it as he fanned it in his hand, "I can't say I ever won so much," he looked up at the men as each one slowly stood and left the Oasis.

Fleming estimated that he has one close to a thousand dollars. He folded the bills and pushed them into his brocade vest before he too stood up to leave. He picked up his had from the back of his chair and bid the men watching a good night. It was now time to celebrate and he favoured the Long Branch Saloon for a celebratory drink or two.

Morgan Thompson and Brad Warner waited for their friend in the shadows and once they were together, they all laughed like the crooks they were. "Together we'll drain this town of all it's money," Warner laughed.

"Most of it," Fleming corrected. "Unless you know how we can get to the bank too," he said fanning the money in Warner's face.

"Na," Warner continued to laugh, "I like this way a whole lot better," he smiled.

The three men walked along the street until they reached Front Street. "I'm going to the Long Branch for a drink. You can join me if you want," he said. Warner and Thompson both nodded, "You bet we will!" Thompson stated as they walked with Fleming along Front Street.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kitty walked back to the bar where Doc, Festus, Newly and Jonas were waiting to hear what she had to say.

"So?" Doc asked. The other men leaned in to heard.

"So what?" Kitty replied and placed the tray down onto the bar top.

"Wall, what did he say?" Festus asked in a hushed voice.

Kitty looked up from the drink she was pouring, "He said nothing. Well, I mean he said a lot, but nothing to do with why he and Mr. McLean are in Dodge. In fact," Kitty paused and looked at the men, "He seems fairly nice to me," she said with a look on her face which she hoped would make the men drop their silly witch hunt.

Doc drew his hand across his moustache, "What a load of hogwash," he said to himself.

Festus nodded, "I agree with you on that, Doc," the hill man grumbled.

Jonas sighed, "Well there isn't much I can do about it, is there?" he asked no one in particular.

"Mr. Jonas?" Newly caught the attention of the store owner. "You can't worry about something that hasn't even happened yet," the young gun smith stated.

Jonas nodded and agreed, "A night cap, please, Miss Kitty," he said sliding his empty glass across the bar. Kitty began to pour the whiskey and stopped to look up only to see McLean and his other two men. Jonas slowly look over his shoulder and he could feel his stomach tighten at their mere sight.

Fleming seemed like he owned the saloon the way he entered and stepped down into the establishment. Even Kitty took more notice with a slight frown at what looked to be McLean's arrogance.

Fleming stopped short of the table where Thomas Holt and Billy Williams were seated. His eyes scanned the small group against the bar before he looked over to Holt, "What's their problem?" he asked his friend.

Holt shrugged, "They've been that way all afternoon," he said lifting his beer mug to his lips and taking a long sip.

"Is that a fact?" Fleming asked. Holt nodded.

Fleming turned to the bat to face Doc, Festus, Newly and Jonas. Kitty stood off to the side and watched. "Do you gentlemen have a problem? Maybe there's something I can help you with," he stated.

Festus stepped forward to say something, but Doc grabbed him by the wrist, "Not now, Festus," the doctor warned.

Fleming's eyes centred on Wilbur Jonas, and he moved closer to the store owner. "You look like you have something to say," he said low and slowly to Jonas.

Jonas' intense blue eyes glared at Fleming. Holt was now up out of his seat and across to the bar. He stood in front of Jonas, "Mr. F...I mean McLean asked you a question," Holt said realizing he almost slipped which riled his anger.

Jonas shook his head no, but that didn't appease Holt, who grabbed Jonas by the tie at this collar and shoved him back against the bar. He drew his knife and held it under Jonas' chin. Jonas' eyes were wide with fear and anger. Holt could feel the store owner swallow.

Sam was about to reach for the shotgun under th bar, but Morgan Thompson and Brad Warner where now on their feet and looking at the group, "Don't think of it barkeep," Thompson warned with his hand hovering over his gun grip. Sam slowly placed his hands on top of the bar and watched with everyone else, what would happen next.

Holt had a good hold on Wilbur Jonas, "Seems to me you've not receive us very friendly like," Fleming said. "Is there a problem?" has asked as he stepped closer to Holt.

"I've never see a businessman conduct himself like you do," Jonas squeaked. "I think you are up to something," the store owner stated.

Doc rolled his eyes, "Jonas shut up," he said from down the bar.

Jonas was shaking and his palms sweat as he clung to the edge of the bar as Holt pushed him harder.

"What do you think we're up to, Mr. Jonas," Fleming asked.

"To begin with, as businessman wouldn't have thugs working for him," the store owner's eyes shifted to Holt. Holt's eyes narrowed at the comment.

"You are right, Mr. Jonas," Fleming said and motioned for Holt to release his grip on the store owner.

Holt was still angered and quickly flicked his knife catching Jonas under the right jowl, lacing him open before he shoved Jonas aside.

Jonas could feel his warm blood running down his throat to his collar which grew red, damp and cool. He quickly pulled his handkerchief and wadded it under his chin. Doc pushed past the other men to Jonas' side, "Let me have a look," he pulled Jonas' hand away from the deep cut and the handkerchief was completely saturated. "You'll need some stitches," the doctor stated as he cupped his hand under Jonas' right arm and led him to the door. The room was silenced by the scene. Festus and Newly followed the doctor and store owner.

"I'm awfully sorry that happened," Fleming said to Kitty with his hands out. "I'll try and discipline my friends a little more," he said. No one in the Long Branch believed a word he spoke.

Doc guided Jonas out of the saloon and slowly a mummer enveloped the room. "Let me try and make it up to everyone by buying a round on me," Fleming said with a friendly smile. Kitty really didn't want to dirty her hands with McLean's money, but she had no choice, "I'll set a tab, Mr. McLean." she said with a flat and un impressed tone in her voice.

Only a few men took him up on his offer, but now he really had to watch himself. Fleming looked over to Holt who had taken his seat again. He wondered what the hot tempered man would do next. Fleming sat down next to Holt, "How about I give you a thousand dollars to disappear?" he asked.

Holt looked up over his beer glass and smiled, "I'll think about it," he said with a leering smile.


	20. Chapter 20

Jonas sat on the edge of the examination table and squirmed with each suture that Doc tied. The store owner's fingers were clamped onto the side of the table and he wondered which was worse, the actual cut or what Doc was doing.

Doc finished and wiped the stiches with a clean damp cloth and stood back and looked at the store owner. "I don't want you to shave there for a week or so. And if there's any swelling at all, I want you back in my office right away," the doctor ordered.

"Fine," Jonas grumbled, "I'll grow a bread," he said with little emotion. His shoulders where slumped. Jonas shook his head as he played back the events that led him to where he currently sat.

Doc placed the curved needle down on to the little table, "I told you to keep your mouth shut, he said chastising the store owner.

Jonas lifted his eyes to the doctor, "I had little chance," he said with the look of a hurt puppy in his eyes. "Those men are out to get me and cheat this town for everything that we've got," he said as he the look in his eyes changed to anger.

Doc looked over to Newly and Festus, "He may have a point," the doctor said.

Jonas shot a look over to Doc, "I may?" he asked. "What does this prove" he pointed to his chin.

"Wall, I plan to find out jist what they are up to, that's fer sure. He waved a fist full of money around when he was gonna buy everyone drinks," Festus stated. Newly nodded.

"We just can't go jumping to conclusions," Doc said. "We need solid proof," he stated.

"And this isn't enough?" Jonas asked as he was about to stand, but Doc placed his hand on the store owner's shoulder pushing him back down to the table. Jonas glared at the doctor.

"No, Jonas, that isn't enough, sorry," Doc said. "We need to catch them red handed at whatever it is they are up too," the doctor stated and looked Jonas in the eye, "You and I will see Harry Bodkin in the morning to see what's been done about Purdy's store, if anything," Doc smiled at the store owner.

Jonas nodded, as he felt at least he was being taken seriously. "Okay, Doc," he said.

"I plan to visit the saloons to see where he's getting his money," Newly stated.

"Wall foot! I'll do that too!" Festus added.

"No," Doc warned. "If you get into trouble, I don't think your hand will let you handle a gun," he stated.

Festus looked down at his wrapped right hand and then back up to Doc, "You are forgetting I'm a Haggen," he said squinting his right eye. "And thars nothing I wouldn't like more than to smooth out that knucklehead's face with my fist," the hill man stated.

Doc hated to openly say what he was going to, but he had to, "Yes, you are a Haggen and you are also good friend and I don't want you here," he pointed to the examination table, pulling lead slugs out of you!" Doc blurted out hoping that the context of his sentence would soon be lost to the others.

Festus made a face and looked down at his hand again, "Maybe you're right, Doc," the hill man said.

Doc nodded, "All right. We have to think this through," the doctor said stuffing his balled fists deep into his trouser pockets and looked around at the other men in the room.

Newly drew a deep breath, "I can start a round of the saloons and casinos to see if there's been any reports of big stakes games," he said.

"I'll do my regular rounds to make it look like nothing' is wrong," Festus said half heartedly.

"I'll try and forget about this," Jonas said as he gently touched the wound on his chin.

Just as the men were getting ready to leave, the office door opened and Kitty walked in. "How are you Mr. Jonas?" she asked.

"Oh, I'll be fine, Miss Kitty," Jonas tried to laugh it off.

"I'm sorry they did that to you," Kitty stated and placed a caring hand on the store owner's shoulder. "That Holt fellow sure made a fool out of me. When I talked to him early he was the nicest man," she sighed.

"Where are they now?" Newly asked.

"They went back to the Dodge House. Sam watched them and looks like they are there for the night," Kitty sighed.

"Good," Newly said.

"But there's something else," Kitty said looking around the room. Everyone waited to hear what she had to say. "Once they left, a few men came into the Long Branch complaining on how they felt they were cheated out of their money in a card game at the Oasis," she stated.

Newly and Festus exchanged looks. "Is the rat pokin' his nose out the hole?" Festus commented.

"Is this enough proof," Jonas asked.

"It would seem so," Newly replied.

Jonas nodded and slowly stepped down from the table, "I best get home," he said.

Doc patted the store owner on the shoulder, "Be sure to rinse that shirt in cold water," he said as he watched Jonas open the door. "And I'm not sure I can bare to look at you with a beard. You'd look like Festus!" the doctor chuckled. Jonas didn't know what to think of the comment, "I'll keep that in mind," he said with a puzzled look on his face.

Jonas walked to the coat rack and plucked his jacket off a peg and pulled it on.

Newly looked over to Doc who was indicating that some one should see Jonas home. Newly winked, "Say Mr. Jonas, why don't I walk with you. Maybe we can think of some ways to get these guys," he smiled.

"That's a fine idea, Newly," Jonas stopped at the doorway and looked back at the doctor, "Thanks, Doc," he smiled. Doc smiled back with a tick of his head, "Good night Jonas. I'll see you in the morning," he said as the two men left his office.

Doc looked back to Kitty and Festus, "Now what do we do?"

"I sure wish Matthew was here," Festus said looking down at his bandaged hand.

"Me too," Kitty sighed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Thomas Holt sat in the large arm chair in Luke Fleming's hotel room, "That was a very stupid thing to do," Fleming said as he looked out the window. Slowly he turned on his heels to look at Holt. The gun man was indifferent and shrugged.

"You may have jeopardized everything," Fleming growled.

Holt looked up from where he sat, "Everything was jeopardized when you let Wayne and my brother die," he sneered.

"Wayne was caught and as for James, he was just in the wrong place at the wrong time," Fleming snapped back. "We've been over it a thousand time," he said drawing deeply on his cigar.

"Well, it wasn't your brother and your best friend that were kill, was it?" Holt growled.

"No, but you are still with me and my men and I except that you will help rather than hinder our jobs," Fleming stated.

"Maybe it's best I take your offer," Holt slowly stood.

"You'll have to wait for one more night," Fleming stated. "Then I'll cut you free," he said and turned back to the window.

"One more night," Holt chuckled. "You think you are that good?"

Fleming looked back over his shoulder, "I plan to clean out nearly every penny these folks have," he said while smoking his cigar. "And you know I'm that good. Tomorrow night I'm going to the Golden Ace," he said. "I looked it over earlier and there is a lot of money in there to be won," Fleming snorted. "Once I get several more thousand, then you will be on your way," he stated.

Holt wet his lips, "Sure," he said. Fleming didn't see the gleam in his eyes. "I'll leave you to it then," Holt said letting himself out of Flemings room. Holt pulled the door behind him and smiled, "Several more thousand," he said as ha paused in the hallway before heading to his own room.


	21. Chapter 21

Doc stood leaning onto the examination table; his eyes gazing down as he thought. He slowly looked up into Kitty's eyes. The saloon owner's face held great concern for everything that had just happened, "I feel real bad for Jonas," she said as she looked down at the little table with the blood cover cloth and suture equipment.

"Me too," Doc stated. "He's right, though. There wasn't much he could have done about it," the doctor said. "I'm just grateful that is was a fairly minor wound and that the whole thing didn't escalate into something worse," he said as he straightened up an way from the table.

"Do you think Newly and Festus can handle things?" Kitty asked.

Doc didn't know how to answer as he ticked his head and walked to his desk, "I don't know. If all of McLean's men fly off the handle like that one tonight, who knows what will happen and when. And unfortunately we let that one go!" the doctor stated.

Kitty sighed, "I don't think we had much choice on that matter either," she said with a frown.

"I wonder if Matt has left Hayes yet," Doc looked up from the desk.

Kitty stepped forward, "Are you going to try and let him know what's going on?" she asked.

Doc nodded, "I think so. When Jonas and I visit Bodkin in the morning, we'll stop by the telegraph office," Doc smiled.

"What if they see you?" Kitty asked.

"I'm entitled to send telegrams, aren't I?" Doc asked.

"Don't you think it will be a little bit suspicions that Jonas will be with you?" Kitty asked.

Doc pursed his lips, "Hum, you could be right. In fact, maybe neither of us should be seen there after what happened tonight, come to think of it," Doc said. Kitty rolled her eyes as that is what she was trying to imply.

"We need someone else," Doc said as he walked to the window and gazed out as if he was Sherlock Holmes. He even rubbed his slightly stubbled chin in thought.

"Sam could do it," Kitty stated.

Doc looked back over his shoulder, "No. He was at the Long Branch tonight too and was almost caught with that shotgun. They will be watching all of us now," Doc said.

Kitty agreed, "Who's left that is capable?' she asked.

Doc thought for a moment, "Louie," he said looking over to Kitty.

Kitty almost caught herself laughing, "Louie doesn't look like the sort to be sending telegrams," she stated.

"Maybe not now," Doc said with a click of his fingers. "We'll see if Jonas will loan him a good coat and we'll get him cleaned up," Doc said as he could see the plan unfolding in his mind.

"Doc, you're crazy! Louie won't go for this!" Kitty laughed.

"If he knows how much a threat to Dodge McLean and his men are, he sure will," Doc looked Kitty in the eye.

"You are serious, aren't you?" Kitty asked.

"As serious as it gets, Kitty. We need Matt back here and soon," the doctor said while eyeing the saloon owner.

Kitty paced the floor, "I'm not even sure where Louie is right now!" she said turning to Doc.

Doc walked to the window that faced Front Street, "We don't have much time before something serious happens. Those men are on edge and so are Festus and Newly...not to mention Jonas," Doc said as he looked back at Kitty.

"I'll see if Sam can find Louie. He can't be far," she said moving to the door.

"Let me know when he does find Louie. I'll talk to him to let him know what he needs to do," Doc said.

Kitty nodded, "All right, Doc. I hope this works," she said with a nod and left the doctor's office. Doc moved to the side window and watched Kitty Russell cross over the alley and back to the Long Branch. He was now second guessing his plan, but he had to do something to help Festus and Newly.

Kitty paused at the swing doors of the saloon and poked her nose over the upper edge to see if any of McLean's men had returned. All was clear and with a deep breath, Kitty pushed through the doors and stepped down into her saloon.

Kitty gracefully walked over to the bar and waited for Sam to finish serving a customer before she called him aside.

Sam noted the look on his boss' face, "What is it Miss Kitty? Jonas is all right, isn't he?" The barkeep asked in a hushed voice.

Kitty nodded, "Jonas is fine. But Doc wants to get word to Matt," she said in an equally whispered voice.

Sam looked at the saloon owner strangely, "Then what is wring?" he asked quietly.

"Doc can't send a telegraph. None of us can," Kitty stated. "We're afraid that McLean and his men will see us," she said in a whisper.

"I can understand Doc's concern, but why the whispering?" Sam asked.

"We don't want anyone to know!" Kitty said. "I need you to find Louie and get him over to Doc's. Doc will fill him in," she stated in a hushed voice.

"You want me to look for him?" Sam asked quietly.

Kitty nodded, "But be careful!" she warned. "We're not sure what McLean is really up to," she said looked back over her shoulder to the room filled with patrons.

"I never like him since he stepped foot through that door," Sam stated in a slightly loured voice, but luckily everyone in the room was busy with their own conversations and didn't hear.

"He sure wore out his welcome matt here," Kitty stated dryly.

"Do you know where Louie is?" Sam asked.

Kitty shook her head no, "I haven't seen him since early this morning," she stated.

"I'll see what I can do," Sam said as he untied his white apron and folded it before placing in on the bar.

"Thank you, Sam," Kitty smiled. "Let me know when you find him also," she smiled.

Sam nodded, "Yes, Ma'am," he said with his southern velvet toned voice and a wink.

There was something in Sam's voice and mannerisms that put Kitty at ease, "Be careful," Kitty whispered after he barkeep as he left. She knew he was more than capable of looking after himself. None the less, she was concerned.


	22. Chapter 22

Luke Fleming blew out the oil lamp on the window side table before he turned to his bed. In doing so, he just missing spotting Sam Noonan as the barkeep left the Long Branch Saloon. Noonan quickly looked around the street to see if any of McLean's men where keeping a watch on the saloon, but thankfully there was no one to be seen.

Sam briskly walked across the little alley and looked up, noted that Doc's lamp was still lit which meant he was waiting for Louie. Sam knew the doctor was serious about this mission, and deep down he knew that it seemed to be the only way that Dodge would be rid of McLean and his men.

Noonan bit his lower lip and returned his attention to the street. He kept watch as he walked to the only place he could think that Louie Pheeters would be - the livery stable.

Sam stepped into the dark stable and spotted a lamp hanging from a peg - the only light was that cast by the jail house across the street. He carefully walked to the lamp and lit a match and soon there was enough light to see around the stable.

Sam lifted the lamp by the long wire handle and walked to each stall looking foe Louie. He had almost given up when he heard the sound of heavy snoring coming from the small room at the back. He doubted that who ever was sleeping so soundly was Festus. Sam walked to the door and lifted the light.

Louie Pheeters was sprawled across the cot. His right arm draped over his face and the left arm stuck out the side. Louie's right leg was on the cot, but his left one dangled off the side with his foot on the floor. A half empty bottle of alcohol was laying in the hay just below Louie's left hand. With each breath a loud snore lifted from the man.

Sam shook his head, "This isn't going to be easy," he muttered to himself and sat the lamp down on a small wooden table across from the cot and tried to decide what was hie be plan to wake the deeply sleeping Louie Pheeters.

Sam stood over the sleeping man and nudge him on the shoulder, "Louie?" he called out in a loud whisper. Sam checked the doorway to make sure no one was in the stable. He want back to Louie, "Louie?" he called shaking Louie a little harder. Louie stirred and muttered something before turning away from Sam, swatting at Sam like he was some flying pest, "Dang flies," he murmured.

Sam pursed his lips in thought. This time he gently grabbed Louie by the shoulders and shook him with a little more vigour, "Louie, wake up!" the barkeep said.

Again Louie stirred, but this time he tried to shoo Sam way, "It's bed time. Can't you see I'm in bed?" he mumbled.

"I know it's bedtime, Louie, but this is very important! Doc wants to see you," Sam said as he lifted Louie to a sitting position by taking a hold of his shoulders and hoisting up. Louie looked at the bar keep through his blurry eyes, "Sam?"

"Yes, Louie. It's me," the barkeep said. "Doc needs to see you. It's very important," Sam repeated as he finally felt the had gotten Pheeters' attention.

"Doc wants to see me? Now? What on earth for?" Louie slowly asked as he tried to regain his faculties as he wondered why the doctor was in need of seeing him in the middle of the night, "Shouldn't Doc be asleep?" Louie asked.

Sam nodded, "We all should be asleep, but some bad things are happening and are going to happen," Sam said as he stood and gave Louie room to pull himself together.

"Bad things?" Louie asked as he slowly got to his feet. Sam nodded, "And they could get worse," the barkeep stated.

"This sounds very bad, Sam," Louie methodically said as he fished around the cot for his ragged hat. Finally Pheeters found the hat and placed it firmly on his head, "If Doc needs me this bad, it has to be very bad," Louie said with fear and sorrow in his bloodshot eyes.

Sam nodded and assisted Louie to the door and picked up the lantern on the way out to the main part of the stable. Sam blew out the flame and placed the lantern back on the peg. He guided Louie to the main door, "It's best if you got to Doc's without me," Sam whispered.

Louie looked over to the barkeep. His craggy face was half lit by the street lamp which caused the wrinkles in Sam's face to deepen. "Sam, what's wrong?" Louie hedged.

"There's some men in town and they look like they mean business. The only thing is we really don't know what that is. They hurt Mr. Jonas tonight," Sam said.

"Why would they hurt Jonas?" Louie asked.

Sam shook his head, "The mean business, Louie and we have to get word to the marshal," Sam whispered while his eyes scanned the street.

"Why can't you contact the marshal?" Louie tried to reason.

"Both Doc and me were at the Long Branch when they hurt Jonas. They might get suspicious if we were going to the telegraph office," Sam said. "Doc will tell you the rest," he said urging Louie to get a move on.

"This doesn't sound good at all," Pheeters said in a low voice as he poked his nose out the door and then scurried along the boardwalk to get to Doc's office. It was always amazing how quickly Louie sobered when duty called, and he was always willing to lend a hand to help his friends and town.

Pheeters moved along the boardwalk, and purposely kept to the darkened areas, but he also tried not to draw attention to himself by hurrying or looking like he was bring watched. He played on his "condition" which cause anyone, if anyone watching to pay not attention to him.

Louie paused in front of the general store and took a quick look around. He didn't see anyone so he walked up the stairs to Doc's office.

Doc was resting with his head down on his crossed arms at his desk, but awoke quickly when he heard the click of the doorknob.

Doc pulled himself to his feet and looked at Louie, "Sam found you," he said.

Louie nodded, "What Sam told me doesn't sound good," Pheeters stated.

Doc drew his hand across his moustache and looked at Louie, "If my hunch is right about those men, it won't be good," the doctor stated as he then shoved his hands deeply into his pockets. The doctor's hair was unruly and he was even unshaven himself.

"What do you want me to do?" Louie asked as he pulled his hat from his head and played with it in his hands.

"We need you to send a telegram to Hayes tomorrow morning, first thing," Doc stated. Louie stood and listened as Doc filled him in on the details. Louie nodded in understanding.

From across the street, Thomas Holt watched on. His own curiosity was now mounting and he was beginning to believe that the doctor was interfering too much in the affairs of Luke Fleming and his friends. Perhaps, he thought to himself, if he took care of this little problem, Fleming would pay him more.

Holt looked around the street and watched at Sam returned to the saloon next to the doctor's office. He smiled wickedly and slowly crossed the street. Holt stopped a the bottom of the wooden stairs and calculated his next move.


	23. Chapter 23

Doc studied Louie's face after he filled him in on what was happening around Dodge, "You see, Louie, you are the only one I could think of and trust to do this right," the doctor said.

"I sure hope that the marshal hasn't already left Hayes. You know how he likes to fish, sometimes," Louie stated.

Doc nodded and looked to the floor, "I know," he stated before looking up at Louie, but it's a chance we have to take. Festus and Newly can't handle these man alone. They are really slick," Doc said.

"I can't believe they have gotten this far without someone stopping them," Louie said as he lowered himself on the bed in the back room. "Seems like the marshal would have heard something about them by now," Pheeters said.

"Well, by now he may have," Doc said. "Now you get some sleep," he said to Louie who slowly layed back down to the bed and his eyes slid shut. Doc drew his right hand across his moustache in thought as he turned to the main office.

Thomas Holt opened the door and stood next to the little wood stove.

"What do you want?" Doc asked.

Holt said nothing at first. His eyes scanned the room.

Doc blinked his eyelids in frustration, "I asked you what you want," he said with his hands loosely hanging by his hips. The doctor's strip tie was loose around his neck and several shirt buttons were undone at the collar of his white shirt. His hair was uncombed and he looked like he hadn't slept for a week. Doc's eyes narrowed as he waited for Holt to answer the question.

Holt didn't move nor did he answer the question which annoyed Doc, "I have things to do," he brushed his left hand toward Holt and busied himself with cleaning up his work table and examination table.

All the while Holt stood watching. Finally the gun man spoke, "You seem to have your fingers in a lot of pies," he said.

Doc stopped what he was doing and slowly looked over to the man, "I'm the town doctor. I need to know what's going on," he stated firmly.

"I see," Holt said shifting his weight.

"Just what exactly do you want?" Doc asked as he squared himself to Holt.

"You seem to think that my friends and me want to hurt people," Holt smiled.

"You hurt Jonas for no real reason," Doc said.

Holt shrugged, "I have my moments," he said. "That's doesn't mean we're here to hurt people," he said with his hands opened, palm up.

Doc huffed, "You have a funny ay of showing that," the said and began to clean up the table, again.

"I get the feeling you don't like us," Holt stepped closer.

Doc looked up at the man, "I never judge a book by it's cover, but I know a gun man when I see one," he said and turned away.

Thomas Holt's jowls began to flex, "I don't like your tone, old man," he sneered.

Doc stopped what he was doing, again, "Look, I don't have time to play your games. Leave," he said pointing to his door.

Holt's eyes darkened, "Fine," he snarled as he was working himself into a lather with Doc's comments.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam sighed, "Well, Louie got up to Doc's. I didn't see anyone else on the street," he said with a satisfied smile.

"I sure hope Doc knows what he's doing," Kitty said as she closed her ledger and set it aside.

"It seems like the best plan that I can think of," Sam said as he began to place the chairs up on the tables so he could wash the floor.

"I know, but sometimes, Doc should just wait a little bit," Kitty said as she picked up her glass of whiskey and took a sip. "He gets impatient sometimes," she smiled.

"That's because he cares," Sam laughed from across the room.

Kitty giggled slightly, "I suppose you are right," she said as he was just about to take another sip from her glass when a gun shot broke the light mood within the Long Branch.

"That was awfully close by!" Sam stated ans the quickly sat the chair he held in his hands down.

"I think it came from next door," Kitty said with wide eyes and rushed to the front of the Long Branch to have a look. There was no one on the street.

Sam pulled Kitty back and stepped out onto the boardwalk. There was no one except now for Festus who came charging up the street with his gun drawn, "What's this all about?" the hill man asked.

"We don't know," Kitty stated as she looked around. "It was very close to here," she stated.

Festus was about to say something when Louie Pheeters appeared at the bottom of the stairs leading up to Doc's office, "He shot Doc!" Louie pointed up the stairs.

Festus, Kitty and Sam didn't bother to ask who just yet, but raced up the stairs and entered the doctor's office.

Doc lay on the floor next to the examination table in the prone position and moaned. Festus looked at Kitty who gasped, "Doc?" before she clutched her hands over her mouth at the sight.

Louie came in behind them, "I don't know who it was," he said.

Festus' eyes scrunched up in anger as he knelt down next this friend, "I think I can take a pretty good guess," he said as he rolled Doc on to his back. Doc groaned again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Thomas Holt quietly climbed the fire escape stairs and lifted the second story window where he let himself out earlier. Once inside he carefully closed the window and inched to his room. The Dodge House was still and not a sound could be heard from any room.

Holt stepped carefully along the hall and stopped when a floor board creaked under his foot.

Bitty Williams was laying awake after he heard the sound of the gun shot from across the street. His eyes widened and he pulled his blankets up closer to his chin; in fact almost up under his nose as he heard foot steps moving closer to the door and pause. He stained his hearing as he heard the foot steps going away from the hotel room door where he and Brad Warner shared. Billy swallowed as his eyes darted around the scantily lit room.

He sighed when he heard a door open and close down the hall. Billy then figured that if there was real trouble Brad would have woken up - but he didn't and remained snoring gently in the bed next to Billy. Billy slowly smiled to himself and decided that it was nothing to worry about and rolled over to his side and closed his eyes.


	24. Chapter 24

Doc stared up at the small group that hovered over him, "What?" he growled. "I'm not dead!" he said swatting away Festus' hands as he slowly pushed himself to a sitting position.

"We heard a gun shot!" Sam stated.

"You did alright," Doc said as he looked down and opened his vest to expose the blood soaked shirt. "It grazed me," he said with a wince as he pulled his feet under himself in order to stand. This time he accepted Festus' and Sam's assistance as he motioned for them to get him to his chair by the desk.

"He, who?" Kitty asked as she carefully looked at the wound through the torn shirt.

"The same one that roughed Jonas up earlier," Doc said as his trebling hands tried to untie his string tie and unbutton his shirt collar. With assistance from Kitty, Doc peeled his vest off and slid his suspenders from his shoulders. He then opened his shirt and pulled it up out of the way of the injury so he and Kitty could have a better look. Kitty made a face and shook her head at the sight.

"Why would he do a thang like that?" Festus stood back and asked as he watched Kitty and Doc look at the seven inch long gash along Doc's left side.

Doc looked up at Festus, "He said something about me being too nosy of what his friends where up too," Doc ticked his head and then looked back at his side. His mouth twisted in pain as Kitty poked at the doctor's side.

"It's not too bad, Doc. You might need a few stitches," Kitty said as she gathered some clean cotton and disinfectant from the medical cabinet. Doc was thankful at times like this that Kitty knew her way around his office.

"I still don't understand why he would shoot you," Festus said.

"To kill me. And that's the way it has to look," Doc said in a warning tone. "He has to think that I'm dying," he said.

Festus and Sam exchanged looks and then looked to Kitty. Kitty shrugged and looked up to Doc as she tried to clean the wound. Doc winced each time she touched his side. Kitty shook her head, "I wish Newly were here," she said as she held a piece of gauze over the crease.

As if on cue, Newly opened the door and stood frozen, "Doc?" he said.

"Good timing, Newly," Festus smiled. "Ole Doc got tangled with that same feller that was roughing up Jonas earlier," the hill man pointed out.

"I heard a gun shot and followed it to here. Doc, are you all right?" Newly said as he stepped into the office closing the door behind him.

Doc nodded, "It's just a crease. But," he said as a matter of point, "he meant to kill me. I just happened to move at the right time," he said.

Newly frowned, "This just keeps getting worse," he said as he moved over next to Kitty to have a look at Doc's side.

"It's even more important that Louie sends that telegram first thing tomorrow," Doc said through his clenched teeth as Newly gave him a thorough exam. Doc looked up into the brown eyes of Newly O'Brien - he has seen the young man work as a doctor with other patients as well as the old doctor himself. "I think it might have cracked your rib," he said.

Doc nodded, "It sure feels like it," Doc stated and then turned his attention to Louie Pheeters, "Louie you have to follow through with our plan," he said.

Festus looked at Doc with an odd expression on his weathered face, "What plan?" he asked.

Newly was equally interested as his eyes travelled around from Doc to Sam to Kitty and to Louie.

"We need to get a message to Matt. None of us can send it," Doc said and winced at Newly continued to look at Doc's side.

"Doc came up with an idea that Louie send the telegram, but we are going to get him a suit from Jonas tomorrow," the barkeeps stated.

Festus and Newly looked at each other before Festus spoke, "What does Louie need a suit from Jonas?" he asked straight out.

Doc sighed. "Because, most people look like they need a reason to send a telegram," Kitty stated. "And with Louie as Louie, he just doesn't look the type," she said and then looked to Louie, "Sorry Louie. No offence," she smiled.

"None taken Miss Kitty," Louie smiled back. "If it catches the man that shot Doc, I'd do just about anything," Pheeters stated.

"We know you would, Louie, but doing this will be just great," Doc looked over to his old friend. "I just want you to be extra careful," he said.

"Oh, I will, you can count on that," Louie said.

Doc paused, "He didn't see you, did he?" he asked of Holt.

Louie shook his head no, "I stayed in the back room. I didn't know what to do," he said nervously.

"You did the right thing," Kitty smiled. "Now I think you should get back in there and get some rest. We need you to be alert tomorrow," she said stepping over to Louie and guiding him to the door as Newly began to suture Doc's side.

"I'm really glad you are all right, Doc," Louie said as he paused in the doorway.

"Thank you Louie," Doc said looking over his shoulder with a slight pain expression on his face.

"I can't believe that all this is happening!" Festus stated. "Matthew told me to look out fer thangs and I haven't done a good job," he said with his shoulders slouched.

"Festus, we can't even predict what these men are capable of doing. We still really don't understand why they are here," Kitty said.

Newly looked up from what he was going, "I have a pretty good idea about that," he said.

"Oh?" Doc asked.

"I went to several saloons and gambling halls. It seems that Mr McLean cleaned up at the Oasis earlier tonight," Newly stated.

"That's where he got that wad of bills he was waving in everyone's faces at the Long Branch!" Festus said as he connected the dots.

"Do you think he's a professional gambler?" Kitty asked.

Newly shook his head no, "Roy said that two other men came into the Oasis and created quite a stir. I think he's a good cheat and uses his men as decoys," the deputy said and went back to finishing the last suture and began to wrap Doc's side.

The doctor's office was silent as everyone tried to understand what they were dealing with. "I can't believe there isn't a poster or warrant out for him then," Doc said.

Newly stood, " We'll have to have some cover for you Doc, if you really want to go through with this," the young deputy stated.

Doc nodded, "It's the only way," Doc said as he I'll stay here. You will have to spread the word around town that I was gravely injured and not expected to live," Doc said as he slowly stood up from his chair. "The rest of you will have to do what you can to keep people away until Matt gets back," he said. "And most of all, make sure that McLean's men stay way from here," he stated.

"This can't be over soon enough," Festus mumbled.

"I just hope Matt gets the message," Sam stated.

Everyone in the room looked at the barkeep, but he had a very valid point.


	25. Chapter 25

It was bright and relatively early as Luke Fleming met up with his other men as they stood out in front of the Dodge House. The men were watching the comings and goings across the street at the doctor's office. Fleming lit a match and held it to his cigar, "What's so interesting?" he asked no one in particular.

"Looks like some thing happened across the way. Seems like those folks have a lot of worry on their faces," Brad Warner said. "That deputy looks like he lost his best friend," he stated as he watched Festus walk down the stairs and head for the jail house.

Fleming's eyes cast around his men looking for a hint of something but there was nothing. Fleming turned and watched and indeed it did look like something bad had happened, "Well it's their business," he stated, "leave it to them."

Across Front Street, Kitty Russell left the Long Branch and walked across the alley and stepped up to the boardwalk where she met up with Wilbur Jonas, "Good morning, Miss Kitty," the store owner smiled.

"Has anyone said anything to you about Doc?" Kitty jumped right to the point.

Jonas shook his head no, "Why?" he asked. "I certainly hear a lot of movement up in his office. Is everything all right?" he further asked with concern.

Kitty cautiously looked around and spotted McLean and his men on the other side of the street, "Let's go into your store," she said and turned Jonas to his store.

"Miss Kitty!" Jonas sputtered.

"I don't want those men across the road getting any more ideas," she said sternly. Jonas pursed his lips, "I don't either," he said taking a quick look at the lot before entering his store.

Both Kitty and Jonas slipped into the general store, "Miss Kitty, what is going on?" Jonas demanded an explanation.

Kitty sighed, "The man that attacked you last night shot Doc," she said.

"Shot Doc! Is he all right!" Jonas asked.

Kitty nodded, "Mostly. The bullet grazed his side, but he said he'll be all right." She said.

"That's a relief," Jonas exhaled and clearly looked relieved.

"There's more," Kitty said.

"Oh?" Jonas looked surprised. How could there be more, he thought.

"Doc wants people to think he's dying. He thinks this will through McLean's men off until Matt gets here," she said.

Jonas looked perplexed, "I don't follow you, Miss Kitty," he said. "Why didn't Festus arrest him?" the store owner asked.

"I don't have time to go into details right now," Kitty stated. "I need to get a suit from you for Louie," she said.

Jonas looked even more confused, "A suit for Louie? What on earth for?" Jonas looked around his store.

"Please, Wilbur. Just get me a suit," Kitty said.

Jonas was rarely called by his first name by the saloon owner, "Certainly," he said with question after question piling up. Jonas walked over to a clothing rack and looked for a ready made suit that would most likely fit Louie Pheeters. After a brief search, Jonas pulled a suit off the rack, "This should do," as he held it up for Kitty to look at.

"That's fine," she said. "Could you wrap it in paper?" she smiled.

Jonas made a face, "I suppose I could," he said as he walked back to the service counter and began to wrap the suit up. "I wish you would tell me what's going on," he said looking up as he folded the brown paper.

"Doc wants Louie to send a telegram to Hayes to try and let Matt know what's going on," Kitty said in a hushed voice.

Jonas leaned forward, "And he needs a suit to do this?" he paused.

"Louie has to look the part for sending a telegram. He can certainly do it now, but Doc's fear is that McLean and his men will grow suspicious if Louie looks like Louie," she stated awkwardly.

"I think I understand," Jonas said as he finished wrapping the suit up. "If this works, Louie can keep the suit – free!" Jonas said as he slid the package across the counter to Kitty.

Kitty smiled, "I'll let him know. Now wish us luck," Kitty said.

"Miss Kitty, should I go and see Doc?" the store owner asked.

"Yes. But remember to look grief stricken," she said. Jonas nodded and watched Kitty leave the store. She was quick to go up the stairs and deliver the suit to Louie. "I don't have time to chat. They are all across the street watching," Kitty said as she handed off the wrapped package and hastily left.

Jonas walked to the door and carefully looked out. McLean and his men were still out in front of the Dodge House although no longer gawking across the street at his building. He prayed that Doc's plan would work. He spotted Kitty as she headed back to the Long Branch.

Slowly the store owner lifted his hand to gently touch the sutures under his chin. He was still wondering why Festus and Newly hadn't arrested the man that cut him, seeing how they know that he too tried to kill Doc. The store owner sighed and stepped up out of his store to go and see Doc.

Thomas Holt watched from across the street. An eerie smile curved his lips as he watched the store owner climb the wooden stairs to the doctor's office. He was fully convinced that the old man he shot was on his death bed. He chuckled to himself as he slowly peeled himself away to find some breakfast.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Louie Pheeters paced nervously in the doctor's office, "I sure hope that the marshal gets this," he said clutching the piece of paper that Doc had written the message on. "Those men don't look friendly at all," he said turning away from the window that over looked Front Street.

Doc sat at his roll-top desk and watched Louie, "I can't think of any other way," he said with a hint of sadness s he looked up at Louie in his new suit. Pheeters was clean shaven and polished looking.

Wilbur Jonas paused at the top of the stairs and took another look across the street. The men had finally moved on, so Jonas opened the door into the doctor's office.

Both Doc and Louie looked over to the door, "Doc?" the store owner inquired. "Are you all right?"

Doc slowly stood and nodded, "Yes, thank you Jonas," he said as he slowly moved to the front window. "Thank you for the suit for Louie," he looked at Louie who was looking down at himself.

"It looks good on you, Louie," Jonas said. The store owner stepped into the room further, "Why didn't Festus arrest that man?" he asked.

"I told him not to. If he was locked up now, there's no telling what the rest of them will do," Doc turned back to the store owner. He could see that Jonas understood his reasoning. Doc then looked over to Louie, "Its best that you get going Louie. And remember, don't talk to anyone. And wait to hear back from Hayes," he said. "and only tell Barney what he needs to know," the doctor warned.

Louie Pheeters walked to the office door, "I sure hope the marshal gets this," he said.

"Better yet, let's hope that we hear that the marshal is on his way back," Jonas said.

Doc looked over to the store owner, "I would like to hear that too, he tried to smile as he watched Louie leave the office.


	26. Chapter 26

Louie Pheeters drew a deep breath as he stepped off the final tread and stood on the boardwalk below the doctor's office. Pheeters adjusted his coat sleeves and shirt collar before walking across Front Street to the telegraph office. A few of Dodge's long time residence turned to look at the man who was more often seen in a dishevelled state than in a clean suit. No one spoke a word and everyone kept moving.

Louie's heart was pounding in his chest as he neared the doorway of the Dodge House, which he had to pass in order to reach the telegraph office. So far, he felt like everything was going to plan.

Pheeters stopped at the entrance to the telegraph office and looked around the street before he entered. Barney Danches looked up from his desk. He went back to his business before he stopped and did a double take, Louie?" he asked as he stood up from his desk and walked to the service counter.

Louie motioned for Barney not to pay particular notice of him, "Shhh," Louie whispered. "Doc asked me to send this message to Hayes to try and catch the marshal before he leaves," Pheeters said as he handed over the slip of paper.

"Why doesn't Doc send this himself?" Barney asked in a hushed voice.

"He can't," Louie answered.

"Why can't he?" Barney asked again.

"Please, just send the message now," Louie said. "It's very, very important," Pheeters urged.

Barney shrugged as he realized that he was not likely to get any information from Louie so he stepped over to his key and began tapping out the message. His finger touched the switch lightly and rapidly and with in a few seconds the message was sent. "Here you go," he handed Louie the piece of paper. "That will be ten cents," he said.

Louie frowned, "You'll have to get that from Doc," he said.

Barney frowned, "And I suppose you have to wait for an answer," Danches asked. Louie nodded.

Barney pulled a tall stool over to the service counter and leaned on his elbow. Together he and Louie would wait.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Doc turned to Jonas who was still standing near the examination table. "Yo look like you have a lot of questions on your mind, Jonas," Doc said as he slowly moved back to his desk and sat in the swivel chair.

Jonas opened his mouth and was about to ask why everything was going so wrong, but he closed it and reformulated his words, "Doc, why didn't you have Festus or Newly arrest that man?" he asked. Doc could hear and see the annoyance in the store owner's voice and body language.

"If I had him arrested, his friends would likely try and get him out." Doc said. "Furthermore, he wanted to kill me, and if my plan works and he thinks he's gotten away with it, then he's libel to slip up thinking he's invincible," Doc stated.

Jonas gently rubbed his chin, "I can't see how that is going to happen," he said in a low tone.

Doc looked over at his friend, "Jonas, I know you are mad at that man, and you have every right to be, but the circumstances are not in our favour right now. If that man thinks I'm dying, he'll focus on something else. And I can't imagine he would attack you twice. He knows that he's being watched for that," Doc said.

Jonas' blue eyes shifted to Doc, "I best get back to my store," he said as he stepped toward the door where he paused, "I really hope your plan works, Doc," he said with a slight smile.

"I think it will, Jonas." Doc smiled back. "But there's one thing you can do for me," he said.

"Oh?" Jonas asked.

"Screen the people coming up here," Doc said. "I don't want everyone on in Dodge barging up here to see me laying on my death bed," the doctor said.

Jonas caught himself in a half laugh, "I'll do that, Doc," he said with a tick of his head and left the doctor's office. Jonas composed himself and drew on some bad times in his past to get into the mood he was supposed to be after visiting a "dying" man. His face was grim and eyes were sad as he walked down the stairs, right into Thomas Holt. The look of the gun man made is stomach flip, "What can I do for you?" Jonas asked as he sidestepped Holt.

"You look might grim," Holt tried not to smile. "What's wrong?'

Jonas swallowed, "Someone shot Doc last night. He's not expected to live," Jonas said as he busied himself with some produce on the shelves in front of the general store.

Holt scratched his chin, "Is that a fact?" he said looking up the stairs.

"It is in deed," Jonas shot back at the younger man. "It's best if you just left here," he turned and faced Holt again.

Holt chuckled, "You are feisty, I'll give you that," he said flicking Jonas' vest lapel with his index finger before he walked over to the Long Branch.

Jonas' blood was boiling and his jaw was clenched tight, "The marshal will get you," he squeezed out through his teeth with his eyes narrowing.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

D'Arcy Tucker scribbled down the message he received at the Hayes telegraph office. He reread it and quickly stepped out from behind his counter and ran out the door. He stopped hoping to get a glance of either the sheriff or the marshal - or both.

Tucker dashed up the street to the sheriff's office and burst through the door, "Sheriff!" he said waving the telegram in his hand.

Sheriff Greer looked up from his desk, "What is it, man!" he asked slightly annoyed by the outburst.

"This telegram just came in for Marshal Dillon. It's very important!" he said thrusting the paper into Greer's hands. The sheriff quickly read the note, "Matt's just gone to get his horse," Greer stated and moved quickly to the jail house door, "I'll see he get this!" Greer stated leaving Tucker standing in the doorway as he watched the sheriff run up the street to the livery stable.

Tucker sighed, "I sure hope he gets it," he said as he stepped out side the jail and pulled the door closed before retuning to his own office.

Sheriff Greer huffed as he reached the stable, "Good, you aren't gone," he said to Matt as he leaned against the door.

"No, why?" Matt said as he stopped adjusting the buckle on his saddle and looked at his old friend.

Greer panted, "This just came for you," he huffed and handed Matt the telegram. Matt's eyes quickly scanned the message and looked up to the sheriff, "I have to respond," he said stepping past the sheriff and charging down the street to the telegraph office.

D'Arcy stood waiting, "What am I to send, marshal?"

Matt's eyes narrowed in thought, "Send this," he said and began to tell Tucker what to type.


	27. Chapter 27

Barney Danches wrote down the message as he key tapped rapidly, then it was quiet. Danches looked up to Louie and handed him the telegram, "I assume Doc will be paying for that too," he said somewhat sarcastically.

Louie pulled the message from Barney's hand, "This is very important," he said and tucked the message into his coat pocket. "Doc will see you later, and remember," Louie warned, "no one is to know about this," he said as he left the telegraph office.

Barney shook his head as he had no idea what the secrecy was all about. He went back to the work he was doing before Louie came into the office.

Louie pulled the slip of paper from his pocket, and although he didn't read the whole message he saw that it was sent by the marshal. Louie tried to hide the smile on his lips and began to walk back to Doc's office when he ran smack dab into Thomas Holt.

Holt stopped Louie from proceeding, "I haven't seen you around before," the gunman said as he looked Louie up and down.

"Maybe you just haven't been looking," Louie said as he tried to side step Holt who again stopped him.

Holt scratched his chin, "You wouldn't be another doctor, would you?" he asked as he touched the lapel of Louie's suit coat. Louie looked down at the gunman's hand before he looked up into his eyes, "What matter would it make to you if I was?" he asked.

Holt pursed his lips and quickly looked around. There was no one in sight so he grabbed Louie gruffly by his right arm and dragged him into the nearby alley throwing the smaller man against some wooden crates. Louie was about to say something when Holt cover his mouth with his hand. The gunman leaned in close to Louie, "You know what happened to the other doctor, don't you?"

Louie nodded. His eyes were wide with fear.

"You see, that other doctor was getting pretty nosey about my friends, and I didn't like that," Holt said through his clenched teeth.

Louie tried to wiggle free of Holt's grip, but the harder he tried the stronger Holt seemed to get. Again Louie struggled against Holt restrain, but this time Thomas Holt's temper got the best of him and back handed Louie hard across the jaw, "Tell me old man, just what are you doing? You are trying to save that doctor aren't you?" Holt seethed, grabbing Louie by the lapels, shaking him hard. This time Louie let out a yelp.

Holt punched Louie in the stomach, doubling Pheeters over. He then brought his fist up, hitting Louie across the jaw, reeling him backward into the crate. Blood seeped from Louie's mouth.

Festus heard the ruckus and drew his gun as he entered the alley, "You hold it right there," he said with his gun levelled at Holt who stood holding Louie by the scruff while his other hand was high in the air, ready to strike again.

Festus inched closer, "Let him go," he ordered Holt.

Holt slowly released his grip of Louie and Festus motioned for Louie to get out of the alley. Pheeters scurried past the gunman and the deputy. Once on the street, Louie yelled for help.

Newly O'Brien had just stepped out of the jail house when he spotted Louie charging across Front Street. The young deputy didn't hear his plea for help and wondered what Pheeters was up too. Newly shrugged and only assumed that Louie had received a telegram from Hayes. He began walking up the boardwalk.

Holt glared at the hill man, "You best get out of my way," he said with his hand now hovering over the grip of his pistol.

"I'm arresting you for beating up Louie just now," Festus sneered.

"It was a misunderstanding we had," Holt said as he squared himself to Festus.

"Take yer gun out of yer holster real slow and toss it to me," Festus motioned with his left hand.

Holt's eyes narrowed at the deputy, "Anything you say, deputy," he slowly moved at first, but with lightening speed he pulled is gun and fired. The projectile hit Festus in the upper right chest, sending him sprawling backward into the street. Festus groaned as Holt moved out of the alley and stood over him with a wicked smile on his face.

Newly heard the gun's report and dashed up the street with his own gun pulled. Sam Noonan pulled the shotgun out from under the bar and ran to the door where he saw Newly approaching Thomas Holt. The barkeep stepped out and cautiously crossed the street and stood next to Newly, "You're under arrest," Newly said as he plucked the gun from Holt's hand and motioned for him to get walking to the jail.

By now, Kitty Russell and a few other Dodge citizens were surrounding Festus who lay motionless in the dusty street. Kitty shook her head as she looked quickly at the bullet wound, "Let's get him to Doc," she said in a hushed voice.

Newly and Sam guided Holt down the street to the jail. Newly looked back up the street before he opened the door into the jail. A few men helped move Festus off the street over to the doctor's office. "Good thing that other doctor is around," Holt laughed as he was pushed into the back jail cell.

Newly refused to comment, instead he slammed the iron bar door hard and locked it. He wasn't even going to risk leaving the keys on the peg and tucked them into his pocket. He looked over to Sam, Let's see how Festus is," the said as he followed Noonan out the door and across the street.

Wilbur Jonas saw Newly and Sam take Holt into the jail and nodded at them in appreciation, "That should have happened a long time ago," he said to Newly as he passed by.

Newly stooped and looked at the store owner, "Keep an eye on the jail, will you?" he asked.

Jonas nodded, "Sure, Newly," he said. His eyes then shifted to the deputy, "Is Festus hurt bad?"

Newly sighed, Bad enough, I think," he said before he began to climb the stairs.

Holt paced around the little cell and shook the bars hard, "You'll pay for this, deputy!" he bellowed.


	28. Chapter 28

Matt vowed that he would reach Dodge before midnight, come hell or high water. He knew Buck was a strong horse and he knew the animal's endurance, however, he wired ahead to ensure that there was another fresh horse at one of the stagecoach stops between Hays and Dodge.

The marshal left no time to waste and was quickly on his mount and out of Hays within minutes of sending the telegram.

The towns people of Hays that were on the street watched as Matt charged out of town. Immediately began to wonder what was happening. Sheriff Greer reported that they needn't worry about Hays but he did say that he hoped all would work out for the marshal of Dodge.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Louie Pheeters sat on the chair next to Doc's desk as he watched Doc and Newly work on Festus Haggen. The deputy's body was limp and motionless as Doc carefully cut away at the hill man's shirt to expose the wound.

Doc looked up at Newly, "I think I can handle this," he said. "You better make your presence known downstairs," the doctor stated.

Newly nodded, "I think you are right, Doc," Newly walked to the door, "If you need me, call," he said as he took hold of the door knob and pulled the door open.

Doc took a quick look over his shoulder, "Thanks, Newly," he said as he went back to work. "Just make sure McLean's men still think I'm dying and that Louie is the other doctor, at least until Matt gets here," Doc said.

"I suspect that he'll arrive here later tonight," Newly said. "I think if we just keep our heads down, we'll be all right," he said before leaving the doctor to his work.

"It would be nice it the marshal got here sooner," Louie said as he continued to dab a clean cloth on his split lip. Doc couldn't agree more.

Newly slowly walked down the stairs where he found McLean and Jonas in some verbal confrontation, "Go ahead and open your store, and get on with it!" Jonas said loudly as he waved his hand through the air out of frustration.

Fleming laughed, until he saw newly step around the corner. "Any trouble, Mr. Jonas?" Newly asked as he eyed McLean and his men.

"No more than usual with this lot," Jonas grumbled.

Newly took another few steps forward, "Perhaps you gentlemen should move on," Newly stated.

McLean huffed, "Well, deputy, I will as soon as you tell me why you locked up one of my men," he sneered.

Newly placed his fists on his hips, "It so happens that your man beat up another man and shot Festus," he stated.

"And shot the deputy too," McLean said.

"And although I can't prove it," Newly said glancing to Jonas before he spoke, "I think he also shot Doc," he thumbed up the stairs.

McLean pursed his lips in thought, "Is that what happened?" he said looking up the stairs. "Is it serious?"

"It's bad enough," Jonas chimed in. "Doc might not make it," he said with the best look of disbelief he could muster.

Jonas' look must have been convincing as Fleming looked at both men, "Is that a fact?" he said as he looked back to his friends with a leering smile before he returned his look to the two men of Dodge.

Neither Newly or Jonas answered - they only stared at the group. With a feeling of discomfort, Fleming began to walk away, "Well, we'll leave you to your vigil, then," Fleming said coyly and motioned for his men to follow him up the street.

Jonas and Newly watched, "I still don't trust those men," Jonas stated with his intense blue eyes glaring at McLean.

Newly looked over to the store owner, "I think you have good reason too," he said patting the store owner on the shoulder before he crossed the little alley over to the Long Branch. Jonas drew a deep breath and returned his attention to his produce that he was sorting before McLean interrupted. Every now and again, Jonas checked over his shoulder and could see the men and the hairs on the back of neck rose. He tried to brush the feelings away, but it was difficult.

Fleming stopped his men just passed the Dodge House, "If that old doctor is as shot as that deputy says and that nosey deputy is as bad off as he says," he looked around, " this could make my job a whole lot easier," he said as his eyes came back to his men.

"How so?" Brad Warner asked.

"There's only one deputy now," Fleming smiled. "If a couple of you occupy his time, I'll be able to move through several saloons tonight," he smiled sheepishly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Doc pushed a wad of cotton gauze into the bullet wound in Festus' upper chest. Festus groaned and his eyes opened, "Doc?" he panted and tired to sit.

"Easy now, Festus," Doc spoke calmly and placed his hands on the deputy's shoulders to easy him back to the examination table. "You've been hurt pretty badly," Doc said blinking as he tried to get Festus to relax.

Slowly the hill man eased himself back down to the examination table and gulped, "Newly can't handle them alone," he looked over to Doc.

"You are in no condition to help!" Doc stated. "You've been shot! And further more, your hand need more attention," the doctor stated with a quick swipe of his hand across his greying moustache and a tick of his head. He looked down at Festus, "I know you want to help, but you can't!" he finally stated.

"But Doc..." Festus argued and tried to sit again.

Again Doc eased him back to the table, "Festus, I have even got the bullet out," he said looking at his friend.

"Wall what's keeping ya?" Festus' twang was thick from pain and exhaustion.

Doc leaned onto the side of the examination table and peered into the hazel eyes of the deputy, "I can't find the bullet," he stated. "I've been probing for it for twenty minutes, and I can't find it," the doctor sighed.

Festus seemed to relax, "Will Matthew get here?" he rolled his head sideways and asked the doctor.

Doc tried to smile, "Matt's on his way," the said in a caring tone.

Festus nodded in understand, "He and Newly will take care of thangs then," he sighed and closed his eyes.

Doc swallowed, "Festus?" he said nudging his friend.

Louie watched on but words caught in his throat, "Doc," he sputtered.

Doc shook his head, "Come on Festus," he urged and lifted the deputy's wrist. Doc couldn't find his pulse. "Festus!" he said with more fear than anything in his voice as he looked down at the weathered face of his friend.


	29. Chapter 29

Luke Fleming stepped through the doors of the Lady Gay Saloon. For the hour, the room was busy with customers at the bar as well as at various tables. There was only one poker game which was active that caught Fleming's attention.

Fleming moved to the bar and leaned down on his right elbow as his eyes scanned the room. Several cowboys were just up the bar and looked over to Fleming, "Those are some fancy duds," one of them stated.

Fleming slowly looked over to the man that spoke, "You could get some yourself, if you had the mind to do an honest day's work," he stated.

The man began to move toward Fleming but his friend pulled him back, "Leave it be, Jack," he stated. The cowboy glared at Fleming while he steeled in again at the bar. Fleming chuckled to himself.

"What will it be, mister?" the barkeep asked as he walked over to where Fleming stood.

Fleming pursed his lips, "Whiskey," he then said.

The barkeep pulled a bottle off the shelf from behind him and pulled the cork. He slid a clean glass across the bar before he filled it with the whiskey. Fleming dropped a few coins onto the bar, "This should cover the bottle," he said.

The barkeep placed the bottle down onto the bar next to Fleming. She scooped up the coins and walked away.

Fleming lifted the drink to his lips and shot back the glass full before he picked up the bottle and pushed off from the bar walking in the direction of the card game.

Fleming poured another drink and hovered off to the side of the table waiting for someone to acknowledge him. Craig Morton looked up as he finished folding, "Wasn't a good game anyway," Morton chuckled.

"Mind if I sit in?" Fleming said as he sat the bottle purposely down next to the man. Morton eyes the bottle but didn't say anything at first, "Sure if you want to join us," he said still looking at the bottle.

Fleming eased himself into the chair in front of him and glanced over to his new friend, "Oh, sorry," he smiled. "Help yourself," he nudged the bottle toward Morton who was glad to oblige and swiftly filled his glass. Both men waited until the last hand was played before they asked to join the next game.

When Fleming pulled a considerable pile of bills from his vest pocket, other men around the table nudged each other, "Play often?" one man asked from the table.

Fleming sipped from his drink, and shook his head no, "Hardly ever," she smiled politely.

"Well, if you don't mind my saying so, you have a sizable amount of money there," the man said.

Fleming chuckled, "You might say I was born with a silver spoon in my mouth," she smiled and drank again. Most of the men around the table looked at each other and they all had the same thought - this new player will be easy prey and easy money.

The cards were quickly dealt and the game was under way. And once again, to gain their trust, Fleming lost the first two hands. The men ravelled at their winnings. And the cards were dealt again but this time Fleming aimed to win and just as planned, Brad Warner and Morgan Thompson walked into the saloon. Their eyes quickly connected before Fleming went on about his business. It was the scene from the Oasis all over again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Doc drew his forearm across his sweat-beaded brow as he continued to check for Festus' pulse and with a heave of relief he could hear a faint beat of the hill man's heard when he pressed his head to Festus' chest. Doc gulped and looked upward thanking his marker. The doctor closed his eyes and took a moment before he tried to find the bullet in Festus.

Louie watched on, "Doc?" he asked from the chair next to the desk.

Doc's eyes fluttered open and he turned. He'd completely forgotten about Louie, "Oh, Louie," he said while watching Louie with the blood-soaked handkerchief. "Take this," the doctor said handing Pheeters a new cloth. "As soon as I get this bullet out of Festus, I'll look at your lip," the doctor stated. Louie nodded in understanding.

Doc tried to clear his mind of the thought that he had just about lost his best friend, "Stay with me Festus," he said as he picked up the bullet probe again and gently lowering in it into the bullet wound.

There was a barely audible moan from Festus, but Doc still took it as a good thing, "Hang in there ol' boy," he whispered.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Matt quickly exchanged horses, and looked over his shoulder as he prepared to leave the stage stop, "I'll be back in a day or two for my horse," he said and then dug his spurs into the horse's flanks and he was on the road again. The marshal was tired and worried which was not a good mixture for anyone at the other end of his journey.

He pressed on, and was making good time, he figured.

The sun was beginning to dip behind the distance hills which meant Matt would be arriving in Dodge by dark. Matt thought that might be an advantage for his deputies, obviously not knowing Festus was severely wounded and in Doc's care.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Newly stepped down from the front boardwalk of the jail house. Front Street was quiet, almost eerily so, he thought. Lamps began to glow in shop windows and the street lamp lighter was beginning his rounds. O'Brien's eyes lifted to the light in the doctor's office and he decided that he should pay the doctor a visit before dark.

Newly crossed the street, his eyes scanning for McLean and his men, but they were nowhere in sight. For a brief moment he was grateful of the fact, but then he wonder where they were and what they were up to. Newly stopped on the boardwalk and glanced back at the jail house and then down to his pocket where he held the keys for the holding cells. A cold shiver ran up his spin as he tried not think about McLean. He returned his attention to Doc's office and quickly climbed the stairs.

Doc finally found the bullet and held it in the forceps just as Newly opened the office door. Doc looked over his shoulder and let the bullet and forceps fall gently into the enamelled tray, "I just got it out of him," Doc said looking back down to Festus.

Newly walked over to Doc, "How is he?" he looked down at his friend.

"Weak. Very weak," Doc said as he drew his hand across his moustache and looked up to Newly.

O'Brien looked over to the doctor, "There's no sign of McLean or his other men. I'm not sure I want to know where they are at the moment," the young deputy said.

"They'll surface when they want. I suggest you stay close to the jail with that one you've got locked up," Doc said as he began to clean Festus' wound.

"They can't get at him, unless they go through me," Newly said.

Doc quickly looked over to Newly who patted his vest pocket, "I have the jail keys with me," he said with a smiled.

"You better watch your back then." Doc warned. "It seems to me that these men don't stop at anything," he said and went back to work on the hill man. "I don't need any more business tonight," Doc stated.

Newly nodded, "I understand, Doc," he said with a smiled. "I'll see if Miss Kitty can spare Sam until the marshal arrives," he said.

"I can help too," Louie stated.

"You've already have done enough," Doc said looking over to Louie who still held the cloth to his lip. Louie looked down at the bloodied cloth and sighed, "I suppose I have," he said in a dry calculated tone.


	30. Chapter 30

Luke Fleming sat back in his chair after he pulled the money from the pot to him. The rest of the men got up one at a time, "I've never seen beginners luck like that," one of the men said as he ticked his head and left the saloon. Several other men went to the bar and ordered drink leaving Fleming by himself.

Fleming slowly sat forward and straightened up the pile of money before folding it and stuffing it into his inside coat pocket. Gracefully, Fleming rose from his chair and walked to the door of the saloon. He paused for a quick look over his shoulder before he left to find another game to play.

As Fleming stood out in front of the Lady Gay Saloon, he lit a match and pulled a cigar from his vest pocket. He pulled the air through the cigar until the end was orange and white when smoke lifted from where he stood. He leaned against the post and watched people along the street while he calculated his haul of just over two thousand dollars, enough to pay off Thomas Holt, as he planned.

Fleming pushed off from the post and strolled along the streets until he found the Golden Pan Saloon. He looked through the window and decided that the wheels and cards games that were going on inside would make it worth his while to stop in. Fleming smiled and stepped though the swing-doors into the busy room

Cowboys were lined up across the bar and the tobacco smoke was thick in the air, however, the saloon was a buzz of activity. So much so, Fleming felt little need to cheat, because there were enough distractions for the men playing cards. It was only a matter of minutes before Luke Fleming found himself in a rich game of poker.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Matt rode the new horse hard. It was a spirited animal and seemed to enjoy the run. The marshal could see the odd street light from the distant hills. He wondered what he was going to find when he got to town. He was hoping that Festus and Newly would have been able to deal with the men Doc had described in the telegram Louie had sent earlier in the day.

While matt continued to ride into town, Newly O'Brien handed a tray with a plate of food through the slot in the iron bar door for Thomas Holt, "It isn't much, but you won't starve to death either," O'Brien said.

Holt took the tray and scoffed at Newly, "I guess I'd better think up a really good meal for my last one," he said looking under the red and white gingham cloth. "I suspect that if the old doctor and that fur-faced deputy die, I'll be dropped through the gallows," Holt said and sat down to eat the leg of chicken.

"That's not for me to decide," Newly stated as he turned away and walked to the front door. He still carried the keys for the holding cells in his vest pocket. Newly looked up and down Front Street and everything seemed to have finally settle down. He could see from where he was standing the oil lamps were still brightly light in the doctor's office above the general store. Newly figured that it was nearing eight o'clock seeing how Wilbur Jonas appeared to be moving his produce back into the store.

Newly sighed and wondered how everything seemed to unravel so quickly and really without due cause. He recalled Festus' speculation about the men that came into Dodge. He remembered Doc being equally cautious of them and that Jonas was also not pleased with them, but why, he asked himself.

Newly's thoughts were interrupted as Thomas Holt yelled for him from the back of the jail house. Newly frowned and had thought the night would be free enough to see if he could get Doc a hand, or even visit the Long Branch for a quick beer.

Newly's eyebrows knitted together as e turned back into the jail house and stepped down. He paused a moment and couldn't remember is he had closed the wooden door that separated the tow areas. It wasn't fully closed, just ajar, and he thought maybe a wind gust caught it through the open window in the one holding cell.

Newly took several steps forward when he heard the unmistakable sounds of gun hammers being rolled back. He froze in his tracks and slowly lifted his hands into the air near his shoulders. Newly's eyes darted around and spotted one of McLean's men.

"You won't get away with this," Newly stated as he tried to figure away to either talk the men out of what they were about to do, ro reach for his gun. The later seemed the less likely.

"Deputy, just shut your mouth," Morgan Thompson said as he looked around for the keys for the jail cell.

Newly stood patiently and watched. He hoped that they wouldn't think of searching him for the keys. "Where are they?" Thompson asked.

"They what?" Newly played stupid.

"The keys! What else?" Thompson bellowed as he stared at Newly.

"Oh. I think I put them on the desk over there," he indicated with his eyes and watched Thompson paw through the scattered papers looking for keys. After a few seconds, Thompson looked up, "They aren't here," he stated.

"Really?" Newly said as he lifted his right eyebrow in question. "I know I put them there," he said. "Maybe one of the stray cats knocked them off," he said hoping to delay the inevitable.

Thompson scowled at the deputy and knelt down to look under the desk.

Newly had to act fast if he was going to do anything. He had learned that the youngest member of McLean's men was a slow learner and he knew that he was standing to his right only a few steps away. Newly wet his lips as he built himself up to jump the young man holding a shot gun. Again Newly wet his lips and then dove sideways catching Bitty Williams around the waist.

Matt had just pulled his horse to a stop in front of the jail house when he heard a gun shot from within. At first he froze, but then he realized something was wrong inside the jail. Matt jump from his horse and pulled his gun and kicked the jail house door open. His gun waved around the room, but everything was silent.


	31. Chapter 31

Doc froze when he heard the gun report from out on the street. He slowly looked over to Louie Pheeters who was now standing and moving to the window to see if he could figure out what was happening. Louie hesitated at the window and looked back at Doc; the two men stared at each other wondering what to do.

Wilbur Jonas and Sam Noonan both heard the shot from down the street and pulled their guns out from behind the counter and bar respectively. They stood on the boardwalk looking down the street. Sam slowly walked over to where Jonas stood, "Did you hear where the shot came from?" he asked in his baritone voice.

Jonas pointed with his gun down the street toward the red brick building, "It sounded like it came from the jail," he said looking over to Sam.

Both men slowly walked toward the jail with their guns ready. A large crowed began to form along the opposite side of the street as people strained to see what was happening over at the little red-brick jail house.

Kitty wove her way through the crowd, followed by Louie Pheeters. The two stopped and watched as Sam and Jonas cautiously approached the jail.

"I can see people inside," Jonas whispered to Sam. "I bet this has to do with that McLean fellow and his slick side kicks," Jonas muttered. Sam nodded in agreement, "I don't doubt it," he said in a low calculated tone. Sam's weathered face showed the dismay of what McLean and his men had brought into Dodge.

Both men had paused in the middle of Front Street and assessed the situation. "Maybe we should move a little faster. Someone may need us," Sam stated. Jonas reluctantly agreed and the two men picked up their pace. Carefully they stepped up onto the boardwalk and quickly look through the window.

Sam looked over to Jonas, "It's the marshal. He's back," Noonan stated.

"Let's see what happened," Jonas said figuring Matt had the situation under control. Jonas and Sam moved to the open door and looked in with their guns ready.

Newly O'Brien remained on the floor next to Billy Williams. He continued to wrestle with the young man as he tried to squirm free from Newly's grip. Billy, despite his slowness of brain was built like a horse.

Matt had Brad Warner and Morgan Thompson covered with his gun. Thompson and Warner held their hands in the air near their shoulders, still clutching their guns. Morgan Thompson could see Thomas Holt through the open door to the holding cell. Holt's eyes were narrowed at the thwarted rescue attempt. Thompson could only shrug, which only made Holt more angry as he jerked hard on the iron bars of the jail door.

Sam and Jonas moved into the room, "Marshal?" Noonan asked.

Matt took a quick look over his shoulder, "Sam take that shot gun away from that man before he fires the other barrel," Matt motioned toward Billy. "Jonas you keep your gun on these two," Matt said. Sam scooped up the shotgun and placed it on the marshal's desk.

Jonas nervously licked his lips and held his gun on the two men like the marshal asked. Matt stepped forward and pulled the guns out of Warner and Thompson's hands.

"Newly, where are the cell keys?" Matt looked at the empty peg next to the door before he looked over to O'Brien who got to his feet pulling Billy up with him. Sam kept his shotgun on Billy.

"I've kept them in my pocket. With Festus shot, I couldn't leave them here with the likes of these men around," Newly said as he pulled the keys from his pocket and handed them to Matt.

Matt quickly opened the one remaining holding cell and ordered Thompson, Warner and Williams inside. Once the men were secure, Matt locked the iron-barred door and walked back to the main office, stuffing the keys into his own pocket. Matt was exhausted from the journey and nothing was making sense to him. The office was a mess with papers strewn around on his desk.

Matt then looked up at the me, "Did I hear you say Festus was shot?" Matt asked no one in particular.

"So was Doc," Jonas said as he eyed the men at the back of the room.

Matt was clearly beside himself, "There had better be a good explanation to this," he said as he parted his way through the men and headed over to Doc's office. Newly, Jonas and Sam followed

The crowd was still on the street and as Matt got closer, "It's over. Everyone get on with your business," he said motioning with his hands for the group to leave. There was a lot of mumbling from the towns folk as the group dissipated and returned to whatever it was they were doing before the incident.

Matt stopped and looked at Kitty and Louie. He couldn't understand why Louie was dressed the way he was, "I hope there is a really go explanation for all of this," he growled.

"You better come up to Doc's," Kitty said as he lifted her skirt high enough not to trip on the stairs leading up to the doctor's office. Matt followed as did Sam, Newly and Jonas.

Doc sat at his desk holding his side - it was now bothering him more than before. He looked up when Matt opened the door into his office. The marshal stopped dead in his tracks, "Doc?" he said before he moved into the office and looked at the old physician. His eyes then drifted over to the unconscious hill man, "What's going on here?" he said looking back at Doc with a frown on his tired face.

Doc shifted slightly and made a face. His crystal blue eyes looked up at Matt, "It's one of the most mixed up things I've ever been involved in, Matt," he said.

Matt folded his arms across his chest, "Care to elaborate?" he said to Doc in a warning tone.

Doc knew Matt was going to get mad. He pulled himself up from his chair and walked over to the examination table. Matt followed him.

"It started just after you left," Doc began.

"Ah huh," Matt grunted. "Go on," the marshal insisted.

Doc drew his hand across his moustache and looked over to Matt, "You see, Festus saw this well dressed man come into town, and he had this four other fellows with him," Doc began.

"And?" Matt asked. It was like pulling teeth to get Doc to come right out and say whatever it was he was trying to say. Matt knew at that point it wasn't just Festus' fault, but a collaboration. Everyone in the room exchanged glances and no one wanted to admit to what happened.

Matt's eyes narrowed at is friends. "You assumed something, didn't you?" he looked back at Doc.

Doc slowly nodded.

Kitty stepped forward, "You might say we all have, Matt," she tried to sound sympathetic.

Matt sensed it was going to be a long night. Matt rubbed his eyelids and sighed, "Start from the beginning," he sighed.


	32. Chapter 32

After an hour, Matt stood up from the chair next to Doc's bed. The marshal looked at his friends who were all sitting on the edge of Doc's bed, in a row like school children being lectured. He placed his hands on his hips and shook his head, "That's quite the tale," he said, not know whether to laugh or yell at his friends for being so irresponsible and placing themselves in such a dangerous position. However, he could also see why they did what they did, and he was grateful that things weren't worse than what they were - at least for the time being.

Doc, Newly, Louie, Kitty, Sam and Jonas all exchanged looks and where thankful that they'd made it this far without Matt chewing them out, but they could see he wasn't far from the thought. Their eyes lifted back to Matt who took two steps to the door. He paused and looked back at Doc, "How are you feeling?" he asked finally showing some concern for his dearest friend.

Doc sort of snorted and ran his hand over his stubbled chin, "I'll be fine, Matt. It's Festus you should be worried about," he said as he slowly stood, holding his side and walked with Matt out to the main office area and stood next to the examination table.

Festus hadn't moved a muscle. Matt sighed. Doc pulled the sheet up a little more under the deputy's chin and gently patted his forearm. Matt watched but didn't say anything. He knew Doc was not only physically hurting, but also emotionally. The old doctor rarely showed his fondness for the hill man, even though they loved to goad each other on.

Kitty, Newly, Sam and Jonas quietly made their way to the main outer office door and were about to leave when Matt turned and stopped Jonas by the forearm. He was gently and concerned for the store owner, "Jonas, I'm sorry that you went through that," he said eyeing the sutures under Jonas' chin. "But be assured that I'll get to the bottom of it," he said and patted Jonas gently on the shoulder. Jonas nodded slightly, "Thank you marshal. I best get home now," he said and slipped through the door past Kitty and the others.

Kitty watched Jonas scurry down the stairs before she looked over to Matt an smiled at "I have a saloon to close up for the night. I wouldn't want the marshal to get upset with me for breaking any ordinances or bi-laws.," she said with a wink before she left with Sam right behind her.

Matt knew he'd made his point to this friends, just by the way they were scurrying off.

"I better do my rounds," Newly said thumbing over his shoulder and began to leave but Matt stopped him as well. "Newly, where do you think this McLean fellow is?"

Newly shrugged, "So far I haven't seen him play cards, but word sure is getting around about his so called luck," Newly stated.

Matt bit his lower lip, "Alright," he said looking back to Doc. "We'll maintain your ruse, Doc," the marshal stated. "You and Louie remain here and keep a watch on Festus. Don't let anyone in unless it's one of, well you know," Matt motioned meaning everyone who was just in the office. Doc nodded and watched Matt leave the office. "Watch out for yourself," Doc said as the door closed behind Matt.

"The marshal sure is mad at us," Louie said as he stared at the door.

"That's putting it mildly," Doc said before he returned his attention to Festus Haggen. He heard Louie sigh behind him which drew a faint smile across the doctor's lips.

Matt reached the boardwalk below the stairs of the doctor's office and Front Street was far less busy and Doc's words resinated in his mind. It was close to midnight, so must saloons and other establishments were slowing down or closing for the night. The marshal didn't want to deal with the men in the jail cells just yet. In fact he'd rather get his hands on this McLean fellow to see just what he was all about.

Matt strolled over to the Dodge House to ask Howie Uzzell if McLean had turned in yet. Matt entered the lobby of the hotel and walked directly over to the check in counter. Howie was busy with a ledger and didn't see Matt at first. Matt cleared his throat to get the clerk's attention.

Typically, Howie nervously looked up from what he was doing, "Oh, hello marshal," he said with surprise and smiled.

Matt got right to the point, "You've had some men staying here over the few nights. They rode in the other day," he stated. "However, four of them won't be staying here tonight," he added.

Howie's mouth dropped open slightly, "Oh? Did something happen that I'm not aware of?" he wondered.

Matt frowned at Uzzell, "Not quite. But they'll be spending the night there, until I sort of some things," Matt stated.

"I see," Howie commented. "And just what needs sorting out? He asked.

Matt ignored the question, "One of the men seed like a leader, didn't he?" he asked.

Howie thought for a moment and cautiously nodded not wanting to get involved, "Come to think of it, yes," he smiled. "He's well dressed and has a black holster and a fine looking gun," the clerk smiled. Howie alway seemed to find a way to put his foot in his mouth as he tried to figure out a way to retract the comment about the gun.

Matt said nothing at first s he tried to ignore what Uzzell had just muttered. Matt sometimes would like to take Howie and Nathan Burke aside and have a good talking too, but ne knew it would be a waste of time, energy and his breath.

The marshal's tired mind came back to what he was asking, "Has he been in here tonight?" Matt asked.

Howie shook his head no, "I can't say that I have seen him tonight. In fact I haven't seen him since this morning," the clerk said. "Sorry, marshal," he concluded.

Matt wet his lips, "Thanks, Howie," he said turning away from the clerk and back to the doors, "Oh," Matt said and looked back to Howie, "If he does come in, don't tell him where his men are, or that I was looking for him," Matt said.

Howie nodded, although he didn't like being put in such a situation, "Certainly, marshal," he stammered. Howie was a nervous wreck at the best of times. He swallowed deeply and watched the marshal leave his hotel.

Matt stood on the boardwalk and wondered what to do next. Waiting bait for McLean wasn't an option, but neither was letting him slip out of Dodge if he knew his friends were locked up. Matt calculated the kind of man McLean was and he had to out smart him and soon.


	33. Chapter 33

Newly O'Brien stood out side of the Running Bison Saloon. He watched McLean through the window and could see he was making money hand over fist at the card game he was playing. Newly could tell by the body language of the other players that he wasn't amused at losing to the newcomer. The man scowled at McLean as he continued to organize the money he just won.

It didn't matter to Fleming as he slowly stood up from the table, "It's been a pleasure, gentlemen," he smiled as he picked up his winnings, "I still don't understand how I won so much," he chucked as he folded the wad of money into his vest pocket.

"I think you cheat," one of the men growled. "I have never seen anyone with such beginner's luck," he said in a low calculated tone.

Fleming looked over to the man, "Surely you are joking! It was pure luck. Beginners or otherwise," he smiled again.

"I think Harry's right," another man stated, challenging Fleming.

Fleming laughed, "How about I buy everyone a drink and we forget about these silly accusations?"

Several of the men around the table shrugged, "Sure," one man said. Other's slowly relaxed as Fleming motion toward the bar for a bottle to be shared among the men at the table.

Fleming was about to leave when Harry took him by the forearm and stopped him from leaving the table, "Son, I want a chance to win some of that money back," he said as his eyes held fire and glared up at Fleming.

Fleming nodded; "Sure," he smiled and moved back to his seat at the table. Fleming smiled weakly.

"The Bison doesn't close for another hour," Harry stated as he leaned forward and picked up the cards. "That should be enough time to get some of our money out of your lucky hide," he smiled and then took a good swallow of whiskey. Fleming watched the man deal the cards and he somehow, all of a sudden felt trapped.

Newly understood what was happening and he decided to get Matt. O'Brien looked around and then dashed off in the direction of Front Street. Newly hoped that the marshal was still awake, but knowing the mood and the meeting he just finished it would take him a while to simmer down. It had been along time since he'd see the marshal that angry at anyone, let alone his friends.

Newly was relieved to see the oil lamp still lit brightly in the jail house as he quickly walked to the door. He took a quick look inside through the window to see if matt was still awake, and sure enough he was.

The marshal sat at his desk and tried to find order in the scattered posters, letters and other correspondence that Doc and Festus pawed through. He lifted his eyes to the door as he watched Newly step down into the room.

"Marshal, McLean is over at the Running Bison. It looks like he's won a lot of money and the men are trying to win it back," Newly reported.

Matt pulled his pocket watch from his vest and looked at the time, "He's doesn't have much time," Matt said as he stood. "The Running Bison should be closing in forty-five minutes," he stated and picked up his hat.

Newly nodded, "I noticed that some of the men he was playing with weren't too happy to lose," the deputy said.

"If this McLean fellow is doing what you think, I wouldn't be too happy either," Matt said as he walked to the office door. "Let's see if we can catch him red-handed," Matt said as he left his office with Newly on his heels.

Thomas Holt glared through the bars at Warner, Williams and Thompson, "That was a great show of skill," he growled. "Thanks for getting me out," he added as an insult.

"Who knew the marshal was going to sow up?" Morgan Thompson snarled back. "We were doing our best," he stated.

"I bet that crazy little old doctor that's looking after the other old quack did," Holt huffed as he folded his arms across his chest as he leaned again the back of the cell. "If I get my hands on that little runt again. I'd wager he sent a telegraph to fetch the marshal," he shook his head. "I should have killed him too."

Billy Williams paced in side the holding cell like a caged animal, "We didn't do anything," he kept mumbling to himself.

"You can say that again," Holt laughed.

Billy stopped and stared through the iron bars, "You killed a doctor. You should be in here," he said.

"Yeah, whatever, kid. Maybe you otta lay down for awhile," Holt said as he got to his feet and walked toward the iron bars that separated the two holding cells.

Billy backed away from the bars and moved to the far end of the cell, "You can't hurt me now," he taunted Holt. Holt grabbed the iron bars tightly and scowled at the young man.

"Don't bother him," Morgan Thompson said looking up to Billy.

"I wasn't doing anything," Billy said.

"Let it go, Billy," Brad Warner said. Billy huffed and looked down at his feet, "I wasn't doing anything," he said again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Matt and Newly stepped up to the boardwalk and stopped short of the front doors, "That's him, in the suit," Newly pointed out.

Matt made a face, "He says his name is McLean?" he asked.

Newly nodded, "Although, Doc said he thought he heard one of the other men call him Fleming or some thing," he said. "We just assumed that it was his first name," Newly looked from McLean to Matt who was now wearing an odd look in his face.

"What is it, marshal?" Newly finally asked.

"I think I have a wanted poster on him in my saddle bags," Matt stated.

"There wasn't any in the ones on your desk. Doc checked twice," Newly said and looked back in to the saloon.

Matt frowned and quickly looked at Newly, "I noticed," he commented about the state of his desk with the scattered papers. Newly looked back at Matt with a sheepish expression on his face and a slight smile.

"McLean, huh?" Matt huffed as he continued to watch Fleming through the doors of the Running Bison Saloon.

"What do we do now?" Newly asked.

Matt thought for a moment, "I want you to keep an eye on things here. I'm going to check the new wanted posters. If I'm right about the wanted poster, we are going to arrest him," Matt stated as he began to leave.

"What if he leaves before you get back?" Newly asked in a hushed voice.

"Follow him, but don't provoke him," Matt stated. Newly Nodded, "Yes, sir." Newly sighed as he watched Matt disappear into the darkness. However, Newly drew a deep breath and returned his attention to what was happening inside the saloon. It was close to twelve-thirty now.

Newly yawned and realized that he hadn't slept in what he thought was eons. Every now and then a few men left the saloon and passed the deputy. Newly hid his badge and turned when possible so not to draw attention to the fact he was waiting outside of the establishment. So far he was all right, and he wished for a speedy return by the marshal.

Matt sifted through the papers in his saddle bag and finally found the post he was searching for. Matt unfurled the poster and looked at the printed face that was wanted, "Luke Fleming," he said as he eyes narrowed and quickly read what he was wanted for, "Murder, and cheating," he said.

Matt placed the poster down on his desk and quickly walked to the door of the office he had to get back to the Running Bison before it closed and Fleming got away.


	34. Chapter 34

Harvey Alton stepped out from behind the long dark wooden bar at the Running Bison Saloon, "Alright, men, it's time to wrap up your game and leave. The saloon is closing in five minutes," he stated with his hands firmly on his hips. Alton was an imposing man of girth and height and men at other tables began to close down their games and pack up for the night.

Fleming's eyes shot around the table he was sitting at and despite their trying, the men were not gaining any money back. He could see the unrest in their eyes and was thankful that the night was drawing to a close.

Alton stood over the table now, "Come on, men. End the game," the said gruffly. "I don't need the marshal on my back about breaking any bi-laws. He's already sited me twice in the last month," he grumbled and urged the men to hurry up and leave.

Jed Cameron had enough of losing and tossed his cards to the table, "I still say you are a cheat!" he said standing up with his hand nearing his gun.

Alton warned Cameron to leave the table and the saloon, "I think you are through for the night, Jed," he said sternly. "Leave your gun in the holster. I don't want any trouble here," the saloon owner warned.

"I'm not leaving until I get some of my money back!" Jed yelled and pointed toward Fleming. "And I still say he's a cheat!"

"I think you've had too much to drink," Fleming said calmly as he slowly stood up on the opposite side of the table.

"You are a low life scoundrel!" Cameron continued. The other men at the table slowly pushed their chairs back out of the way and moved to the saloon door.

Matt and Newly pushed through the door past the men. Matt quickly surveyed the situation before he faced off with Fleming. His eyes were dark and he was angry and tired, and in no mood to be messed with, "Drop the gun, Fleming," he ordered.

Fleming paused, "Who are you talking to?" he asked looking over to Matt.

Matt's hand hovered over his gun, "I'm talking to you," he growled back.

Fleming wet his lips and looked behind him, still pretending that the marshal was talking to someone else. He looked back to Matt, "I'm sorry, marshal, but you have me at a disadvantage," he smiled awkwardly.

"Your name is Luke Fleming and you are wanted for murder and cheating," Matt snapped.

Fleming laughed, "Murder? Cheating?" he said.

"That's what the wanted poster back in my office says," Matt stated as he continued to inch into the saloon.

"I still don't know what you mean. I've been here playing cards. These men just aren't that good at playing," he chuckled and stepped backward slightly. "And my name isn't that one you keep saying," he motioned toward Matt. "It's Leonard McLean. Ask anyone around here," he said looking around the saloon as if everyone in Dodge knew who he was.

"Anyone can come into town and tell people a name, it doesn't have to be their real one," Matt stated. "Now carefully remove your gun," Matt warned.

Fleming backed away slight as he squared himself to the marshal. Newly moved off to the side and watched, and waited.

Matt took a few more steps in the saloon, "This is my last warning," he said sternly. His eyes narrowed and peered out from under the brim of his hat. He was in no mood to play games. Matt's hand slowly moved closer to his gun.

"No one can beat a cheat," Jed Cameron barked. Fleming's eyes shot toward the man and narrowed, "Sir you are a poor card player and a sore looser," he scoffed.

"Marshal, I dare you to check his sleeves!" Cameron pointed toward Fleming.

Fleming took a step toward Jed Cameron and then stopped and looked back to Matt, "He'd had too much to drink," he pointed at the empty bottle on the game table.

Again Matt told Fleming to drop his gun belt.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Doc was in a light sleep state. He was sprawled on his bed in the back room with his right arm across his abdomen holding his sore left side; his left arm was draped across his face covering his eyes. His right leg was fully on the bed while is left bent at the knee and his foot on the floor. He had barely pulled a cover over himself.

It was in this state that his daily thoughts converged with the strangeness of his dreams and there they ran amok making reality difficult to discern, especially when it came to the gunshots that echoed through the dark streets of Dodge City.

Doc stirred slightly at the sound, but it was so far away, he ignored it, and assumed that it was all in a dream. Slowly and painfully he rolled on to his side and pulled the blanket up further to his shoulder. Soon he was in a deep sleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Matt held his right forearm where Fleming's bullet grazed him. Fleming wriggled on the floor where he was felled by Matt's bullet to his right leg, just above the leather tie that held his holster in place. His hands firmly grasped his thigh and he cursed under his breath.

Newly hovered over Fleming after he pulled the gun out of Fleming's hand; the gunman glared up at the two lawmen. "Get him on his feet," Matt ordered.

"Shall I take him to Doc's?" Newly asked as he looked up from Fleming to the marshal.

Matt shook his head no, "Take him to the jail. Do what you can for him, and I'll get Doc," he said.

"I thought that old pill-pusher was dying," Fleming growled as Newly hoisted him to his feet.

"Hardly," Matt snarled.

Fleming frowned as he wondered how the doctor lived if Thomas Holt shot him, the way Holt said he did. Fleming limped past Matt and glared at him "I'll get you for this," he snapped at Matt.

"You can try," Matt said calmly back. "Where you are heading, you won't have much time," he said walking to the door, following Newly and Fleming. The rest of the men in the room slowly made their way to the door. Matt waited for them to leave the saloon, to be sure that there were no after hour drinks. Harvey Alton stood with his arms folded across his chest, staring at the marshal before he turned away to finish cleaning up.

Matt pursed his lips and stepped out onto the darkened street - his next destination was Doc's office.

Matt climbed the stairs leading up to the doctor's office. He noticed that the oil lamps were turned down casting an amber glow throughout the upper floor office. He assumed that Doc was sleep and he hated to wake him but with his own arm bleeding, and Fleming wounded he had little choice.

Matt stood at the door and gently rapped. He waited. There was no sound from within the office, so he rapped slightly harder.

Doc's eyes fluttered open and for just a second, he had forgotten where he was. Normally with someone wounded on the examination table, he'd be asleep at his desk. But then the twinge of pain in his side reminded him why he chose his bed, and not the office chair.

There was another knock at the door, this time Doc couldn't ignore it. Slowly he rolled over and sat up, running his hand over his face, forcing himself to wake up, "Who in thunder is pounding on my door at this hour?" he grumbled to himself as he shuffled out to the main office, turning up a lantern as he walked past it.

Matt stood patiently on the landing and he could see Doc through the sheer curtain over the door window.

Again Doc drew his hand down over his face. He stopped a the door and unlocked it and pulled it open; looking up he saw Matt, "Matt? What in thunder do you want at this time of," he paused trying to think if it was alright to say night or morning.

"I need your help," Matt said sheepishly as he moved into the office and lifted his arm for the doctor to see.

Doc looked up at Matt, "How'd that happen?"

"Fleming pulled his gun on me," Matt stated.

"Fleming?" Doc asked.

"You know him as McLean. He's wanted as Luke Fleming and he'll need your help too," Matt stated. He heard Doc huff, "It's a good think Newly's not prone to being shot every five minutes," he muttered and pointed to the chair.

Matt sat down and watched Doc gather his instruments and began to clean and wrap Matt's forearm.

Doc looked up into Matt's eyes, "How bad is Fleming?" he asked.

"He took one in the upper leg. I've asked Newly to make him comfortable. I don't want him up here with Festus," Matt stated.

"I'll meet you at the jail," Doc said and finished Matt's arm.


	35. Chapter 35

Matt watched for Doc out the jail house window. The spotted the doctor ambling across Front Street, so he opened the door into the office just as Doc arrived. He hand was in mid air to grab the door latch.

Doc looked up to Matt and then brought his hand up to his moustache and gave it a swipe. Matt knew the doctor wasn't trilled about being called to the jail house to attend to a wounded outlaw, especially in the middle of the night. He sidestepped the marshal and entered the room.

Newly had Fleming handcuffed to the cot, to the left of the room. The deputy had cut Fleming's trouser leg from the boot up to expose the wound, which he had tightly wrapped with a bandana.

Doc set his medical bag on the little table at the center of the room before he walked over to Fleming and looked down at him, "So, Mr. Fleming," he started, "I see you've gotten yourself shot," Doc said.

"You think you're funny, don't you gramps," Fleming growled back.

"Not at all," Doc quipped.

"Just fix my leg, will ya?" Fleming barked.

"It's not as bad as he thinks," Newly added. "The bullet went straight through and looks like it didn't hit anything," he said as he let Doc in closer to Fleming. Doc sat down on the chair next to the cot and untied the bandana.

"What do you mean it didn't hit anything? It hit me in the leg!" Fleming grunted through his clenched teeth as Doc examined the wound, causing pain to radiate through Fleming's leg. Doc stood and retrieved his medical bag so he could clean and dress the wound.

Newly walked over to Matt who was sitting at his desk leaning back in his chair, "What's he wanted for?" he asked.

Matt slid the wanted poster across the desk for Newly to look at, "I'll get more information in the morning," he said with a yawn.

Newly looked down at the image, "Yup, that's him alright," he said looking back over to where Doc and Fleming were.

There wasn't much Doc could do for Fleming, so he rewrapped his leg with clean bandages. The he slowly stood and removed his spectacles. "That's going to be tender for a while," Doc stated.

"How long is that?" Fleming snarled as he looked down at his leg and then back up to the doctor.

Doc shrugged, "I guess it depends on how you do at your trial," Doc stated as he walked back to the little table, where he paused. His crystal blue eyes lifted over to matt who was discussing the night's events with Newly. Doc set his medical bag down and walked over to the marshal's desk, "How's your arm?" he asked.

"It'll be fine, Doc," Matt said rubbing his forearm, gently. "How's he?" Matt motioned with a tick of his head toward Fleming.

"He'll be fine in a week or so," Doc sighed. "Will it matter after that?" he asked.

Matt looked down at the poster, "I guess that all depends on his trial," he stated.

Doc nodded, and assumed as much, "I think we'd all better get some sleep," he said and returned to the little table to retrieve his medical bag. "I'll stop in again in the morning," he said as he opened the door and left.

Newly walked to the door as well, "I doubt you'll have any trouble with him tonight," he said looking over to Fleming who had finally passed out.

"I'll see you in the morning, Newly," Matt said as he watched the young deputy leave. Matt leaned back in his chair and folded his arms across his chest as his eyelids slid closed. He was too tired to even dream.

The sun was up before anyone in Dodge, but the town slowly began to wake with the milkman and his deliveries and Wilbur Jonas setting his produce out on the boardwalk in front of his store. It seemed like a normal day to most.

Jonas stopped for a moment, placing his hands on the small of his back and arching it backward to stretch. He hadn't see Doc yet this morning, and wondered he was doing. Almost as if on cue, Doc opened the office door at the top of the stairs and made his way down to the street with his black leather medical bag in hand.

"Morning, Doc," Jonas smiled.

"Jonas. How's your chin today?" the doctor asked as he looked at the store owner's chin from where he was standing.

Jonas brought his right hand up to the sutures and touched the healing wound, "Its fine," he said quietly.

Doc ticked his head, "Good to know," he said then screwed his finger into his ear as he continued on his way.

"Are you on a call?" Jonas asked.

Doc pause in mid step and turned back to the store owner, "I take it that you haven't heard," Doc said.

"Heard what?" Jonas asked as his eyes darted up and down the street wondering what he'd missed.

"Matt arrested that McLean fellow. But his real name is Luke Fleming," Doc stated.

Jonas shook his head, "I knew he was a phoney," he said. "Why did the marshal arrest him?" he asked.

"For a murder and cheating in Pratt," Doc said. "I don't know any more details, but I'm sure we'll find out more once Matt does," he stated.

Jonas looked like he was caught between being ecstatic and vindicated; almost shameful joy. "I see," he said in a soft voice. "I assume the marshal will want witnesses," he said blinking his eyes nervously like he did.

"Most likely," Doc said as he turned and began walking back to the jail, "I'm sure he will let you know," he said over his shoulder.

Jonas watched the doctor as he crossed the street. Kitty Russell saw the two talking and noted the expression on the store owner's face. She quietly crossed the alley and stepped up onto the boardwalk next to Jonas, "You seem upset," she spoke softly.

Jonas looked over his shoulder, "The marshal arrested McLean. I mean Fleming," he looked back across the street. "He was wanted for murder and cheating. The marshal might want witnesses," he said softly.

Kitty didn't know what to say at first. She too watched Doc enter the jail house, "You and Festus were right," she said looking over to Jonas. He nodded in acknowledgement of what Kitty had said. Kitty smiled slightly, "Call on me if you want to talk," she said before leaving the store owner to do his work.

Jonas heard what Kitty said, but it took him a few minutes to respond. He looked over his shoulder to see Kitty walking back to the Long Branch. Jonas stood with his mouth slightly open as if he was going to say something, but he didn't. Instead he gathered himself together and resumed his work.

Doc pulled his eye glasses off his face and folded the arms, "Well, Matt, you've done it again. I'm surprised you haven't sprung a leak somewhere with all the bullet hole in you," he said as he placed his glasses back into the metal case.

"You can be really funny, Doc," Matt said as he pulled on a clean shirt. "This isn't exactly an easy job, you know?" he said.

Doc grunted, "No I suppose not," he said.

"How's Festus?" Matt asked.

Doc looked up at the marshal, "Oh, he's fine. Resting comfortably up there in the office," Doc said thumbing over his shoulder.

"Well, that's a relief to hear," Matt smiled as he put his gun belt back on.

"So what are your plans for your visitors?" Doc asked.

"I'm on my way to send a message to Judge Brooker to set up a trial date," Matt said as he picked up his hat.

"Any thoughts on the out come?" Doc said as he walked with Matt to the door. Matt shook his head no, "I still need to get word from Pratt," he said and walked outside with the doctor in tow.

"I'm sure I can find a witness or two for you," Doc said with a slight smile.

"I have no doubt about that," Matt added. "I'll see you later," he said to the doctor and left for the telegraph office.

Thomas Holt heard the conversation, "I have to get out of here!" he said loudly and shook the iron bars violently.


	36. Chapter 36

Matt and Doc leaned against the long dark bar at the Long Branch Saloon. They both looked dog tired. The two men were discussing the events that led to the arrest of Luke Fleming when Kitty stopped by on the other side of the bar, "You two look like you could use a stiff drink," she smiled.

Matt looked up into the shining blue eyes of the redhead, "You are good a mind reader, Kitty," he smiled back.

Doc chuckled slightly as he watched Kitty pour two drinks.

"Jonas told me about Fleming," Kitty said as she slid the glasses across the bar to her friends.

"I mentioned it to him," Doc commented as he sipped his drink. "I didn't know all the details, so someone else will have to fill him in," he said.

"I'll have a talk with him later,' Matt aid.

"He assumes that he'll be called on as a witness," Doc mentioned.

Matt nodded, "He knows how things go," he said. "I'm sure he's not too happy about it," he smiled.

"He didn't look too happy this morning when I was talking with him," Kitty said.

"I think he did well, standing up that no-good," Doc said referring to Thomas Holt.

Kitty smiled slightly, "He's stronger than most give him credit for. He'll be fine."

Doc nodded, "Well, he's proven that in the past," he said with another sip of his drink. "He just doesn't like being involved with trials and such. He particularly hates being at the centre of attention," Doc pointed out.

"I don't know any one that does like that," Kitty quipped.

"I think Fleming and his men won't either," Matt added.

"Oh, I bet that Holt fellow will love it," Doc said as he swatted the top of the bar with his plam. "You should have seen how he drew the attention to himself and Jonas the other night," Doc said ticking his head. "He's a real dandy, he is," the doctor grunted.

"I don't imagine that Judge Brooker will have anyone grandstanding in his courtroom," Matt said as he lifted his glass to his lips.

"When will the trial be?" Kitty asked.

"I'll know when I hear back from Brooker," Matt said. "Hopefully later today. I also need to hear from the sheriff from Pratt to find out more about Fleming's involvement with the murder and the cheating," Matt stated.

"I'm sure you'll find a few men around Dodge that can speak in court regarding that matter," Doc said. "I've heard a few rumblings this morning about how some men feel he was cheating at the card game last night."

"Me too," Kitty stated. "He must be really smooth. "I over heard one man who said that the pot was close to a thousand dollars," she said as she leaned onto the bar.

"Did they say how they thought he cheated?" Matt inquired.

Kitty shook her head no, "I thought that would be some thing you'd want to talk to them about," she said to Matt.

"You know who they are?" Matt asked.

Kitty nodded yes, "They are regulars at the Oasis and the Running Bison," she said. "I got the feeling that they wanted a change of scenery," she said flatly.

Matt nodded, "I'll be back later," he said as he finished his drink.

"I should go and check on Festus," Doc also finished his drink and thanked Kitty for her hospitality.

"If you need anything, Doc, let me know," Kitty said to the doctor who was following Matt to the door. Doc acknowledged with a wave of his and a thank you from across the room.

Matt and Doc walked along the boardwalk and crossed the alley, "I'll talk to you later, Matt," the doctor said as he began to climb his stairs.

"See you, Doc," Matt said as he watched the doctor enter his office at the top of the stair case. He then turned his attention to the general store and its owner. Matt strolled to the door and peered in. Jonas was with one customer and there was no one else in the room, so Matt seized the opportunity to chat with the store owner.

"And I thank you for your business, Mrs. Latchford ," Jonas smiled and handed the woman her items. She smiled and turned. Matt touched the brim of his hat to greet the woman who smiled at the marshal as well before leaving the store.

Jonas quickly busied himself with his ledger, hunching over it as he wrote in what he had just sold. He hoped to look busy enough that Matt would come back later.

"Jonas?" Matt said as he stepped toward the service counter. Jonas slowly looked up, "Hello, marshal," he said as he stopped writing and stood up straight.

"Doc said he spoke with you briefly this morning," Matt said.

Jonas nodded, "He did." Jonas knew where the conversation was headed.

"You also know that I need you as a witness," Matt said.

Jonas wet his lips and nodded, "I do," he said. "After what the Holt fellow did, I'd be glad to," he said touching his chin.

"I'll also ask you to talk about how they intimidated you with the threat of their business," Matt stated.

"I will answer whatever questions are asked of me. There's no room in Dodge for scoundrels like that," Jonas said.

Matt nodded, "I'll let you know when the trial will be. I suspect that it will be before the end of the week," Matt said as he turned and left the store. Jonas stood watching the marshal and thought back to the first time he saw the men ride into town and how Festus and Doc knew there was something different about them.

Doc removed his hat and placed it on the rack behind the door. Next he pulled off his coat and hung it on another peg, before he walked over the examination table where Festus remained. Doc lifted the hill man's wrist and read his pulse, which seemed much stronger.

The movement caused Festus to stir. Slowly his eyes opened and he looked around the doctor's office. Everything was blurry.

"Festus?" Doc looked down at the deputy.

"Doc?" Festus looked up at the doctor. "What happened?"

"You were shot by that Holt fellow. You saved Louie's life," Doc smiled.

Festus frowned and tried to think and then it cam to him, "I remember," he smiled. "Where's Holt now?"

"Matt has him and the rest of them locked up. There will be a trial, but I don't want you to worry about that," Doc said and patted Festus gently on the arm. "Get some more sleep," he said in a hushed voice. Festus nodded and then closed his eyes.

Doc drew a breath and knew Festus was going to be just fine in a few more days.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Judge Brooker rapped the gavel down onto the block of wood on the desk as he called the courtroom to order, "Would you please take your seats or I will clear this room!" Brooker bellowed.

Slowly people took their seats and an lull came over the courtroom. Luke Fleming smiled like the Cheshire Cat as the foreman of the jury announced that he wasn't responsible for the murder in Pratt, however was guilty of cheating at cards.

"Mr. Fleming," Brooker looked at the well dressed man, "Your type is despicable and a scourge on well meaning folks. You will spend three years in prison for your acts," he said.

"And for you Mr. Morgan, Warner and Williams, for being willing accomplices in in Mr. Fleming's cause you will each receive two years in prison. I trust you will learn your lessons there," Brooker said.

The room was silent and all eyes then moved to Thomas Holt, "Mr. Holt. You show no compassion or malice. You have no heart in my opinion, and I see by the way your peers see you, they feel the same," Brooker paused. "You have been found guilty of the attempted murders of Doctor Adams and deputy Fetus Haggen. You are guilty on two accounts of assault, one on Mr. Jonas and the other on Mr. Pheeters. For your selfish actions, you will receive ten years in the penitentiary," Brooker stated.

Holt's jowls ached and he tried to work his way out of the shackles that bound his wrists.

"This court is adorned," Brooker said with one last rap of the gavel.

Matt, Newly and several men from the State surrounded the prisoners to escort them to the awaiting prison wagon. The rest of the room emptied and only a few stayed to watch the prisoners leave. They included Doc, Kitty, Louie and Jonas among a few others. Festus was still resting up in Doc's office.

Matt moved the shackled men along. Holt's eyes darted wildly around looking for an opportunity. He then spotted the gun on one of the guard's hips and pulled it free. Everything happened so quickly. He brought the handle down over the right ear of Luke Fleming, "I'm not going to jail for you!" he shouted.

Matt and Newly had their guns drawn.

Fleming dropped to his knees.

"You owe me money!" Holt continued to yell at Fleming who was now on the floor with rich red blood running from his skull.

In another flurry of activity, Holt tried to shoot the already prone man, but Matt's bullet hit its mark and Holt clutched his chest and fell to the floor next to Fleming. Doc pushed his way through the crowd as others watched on in horror.

Doc knelt next to Fleming who was breathing erratically, "I don't think I can help you son. He cracked your skull wide open," Doc said as he tried to help the dying man.

"I figured he'd try something," Fleming coughed. "Never bite the hand that feeds you, Holt," he said to Thomas Holt who was near death himself.

"You owed me money," Holt gurgled before he shook violently and then drew calm.

Fleming smiled and looked over to his other men, "Look after Billy. Make sure this doesn't happen to him," Fleming wheezed.

"Sure Luke," Thomas Morgan said.

Fleming's eyes closed and Doc gently set his head down on the floor. The doctor slowly stood and wiped the blood off his hands with a handkerchief, "He's dead. He didn't have a chance and neither would have I. That blow cracked his head wide open," he said in a low tone.

Matt nodded and moved the other men along to the wagon.

Kitty, Jonas and Louie stayed in the room with Doc.

"Seems like a whole lot of angst for nothing," Louie stated.

Doc looked over to the town character. He always was amazed that Louie was able to sum up events like this, The doctor nodded, "It sure does, Louie," he said.

Kitty hook her arm around Louie's and Jonas' arms, "Let's get out of here," she tried to smile at the two men. "You too, Doc," she said as they left the room.

"I'll notify Percy and join you later," Doc said as he stared down at the two dead men. Doc shook his head and slowly turned away, "A whole lot of angst for nothing," he repeated.


End file.
